Your Future Awaits
by ScarlingC
Summary: Bella feels connected to the Czech Republic, so when an anonymous benefactor pays her tuition in Prague, Bella believes its fate. But is it? Or is something more sinister at play? What mysteries will be revealed... AU/BxE Lemons in later chapters.
1. Moving Day

**This is my my second FanFic and I must say, it's like a breath of fresh air writing something else! I loved the city of Prague when I visited, and I cant wait to be back on an extended stay (hopefully soon). So here is my new story and I hope it is loved almost as much as I loved the city. FYI i created a Photobucket account so that you can see all the photos and everything I am describing in my stories, so you can check out my profile for that info. I also would like to mention that this story is being written chapter by chapter, so if I haven't updated fast enough, its because I haven't had access to a computer, or it's just writers block. But in any case, I WILL have a chapter up every 2 weeks, or even sooner if I have time to be on the internet. So withour further ado...**

Karlův most. Everything I had ever done in my short expanse of life has led me to this moment: the first day of the rest of my life. Ever since I was a child I had always dreamt of visiting Prague, Czech Republic. Little did I know as a child that I would be moving there tomorrow! What is Karlův most you may ask? In English it is called Charles Bridge, but to me it's the most beautiful masterpiece to ever grace my dreams.

Ever since I could remember I had the same dream walking aimlessly on the bridge, not really knowing what I was waiting for. But I knew that I was waiting, it was just a feeling I had. As I got older, I could see someone approaching me, but he never got close enough for me to see his face. He was close enough to feel, almost in my soul, as if I had known him forever, but never could I see his face. I knew it was a man, I could tell by the masculine build of his body, and the way his short hair was in such beautiful yet casual disarray. But his face, I could never see it. I don't know what it means, if he means something, but I have always been positive of where I had been standing… It was the Charles Bridge. I have always felt drawn to Prague, not out of its obvious beauty, but by a pull I have towards it. Its like I can't breathe anymore, it's become so hard to do everyday things because my mind wanders to my dreams. So the day I graduated from Forks High School and got the letter of acceptance to attend the University of New York in Prague I knew that it was fate leading me to my destiny. At first I was devastated because I didn't have the money to go, I maybe had enough to afford the University in Seattle, but an anonymous donor sent me a letter saying that they had been notified of my dilemma and would like to pay for my entire four year term. I was quite skeptical at first, as anyone else would be, because my benefactor refused to reveal his or her identity and had also never mentioned how they had found out about my financial dilemma, seeing as I didn't even tell Charlie about it, but I gave it a blind eye and just kept repeating to myself, "_This is fate, just go with it_." Amazingly, along with the four year tuition, it also came with a fully furnished, fully loaded 1 bedroom apartment just 5 minutes walk from Charles Bridge! My fairytale was coming true. Every day since then, I have been sent a new postcard of all the sights in Prague. It always said, "Your Future Awaits…". Nothing more, nothing less.

So here I was today, packing up my belongings and clothes for my trip. I only had to worry about taking one suitcase with me to Prague because I was just going to ship everything else to the apartment via FedEx, so my packing was very contemplative. It was 4:30pm, and I had to be at the airport at 8:30pm to make my plane, and I could hear Charlie below me on the phone talking to Billy. It seems Billy was asking Charlie if we were going to stop by the reservation on the way to the airport. I had asked Charlie earlier if we could skip that, since I felt it would be easier on Jake and me if I just left; a clean break. We had started dating the beginning of my senior year and things had been going great, but suddenly right before I graduated, he started becoming very distant and secretive. At first I thought he was cheating on me, and when I asked him about it, I became terrified of how angry he got. I didn't understand why he was acting so irrational and shaking convulsively, it was the first time I had ever seen him freak out so bad. After he calmed down, he swore to me that he wasn't cheating but that there were things going on that he couldn't tell me. So the ending result of being ignored and lied to for 3 weeks led me to break it to Jake that it was over. He tried to fix things, but my heart wasn't in it anymore, and then the news about Prague came and I explained to him that I felt things would be easier if I left and he moved on. So that's what we decided to do. So Charlie couldn't really blame me for wanting to have an awkward goodbye right before I left home.

One person that I would greatly miss though, even though I won't miss how I met him, would be Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. They were almost my second parents in Forks, and I loved them like they were. I had ended up in the hospital frequently during my stay in forks, so I had become quite familiar with the Cullen's. They seemed kind of lonely, since two of their adoptive kids were in Africa on an extended honeymoon, and the other 3 were trekking Europe. I had never met them, since they graduated before I moved to forks, but the gossip about them was as if they had left yesterday. It seems they were quite beautiful, but that wasn't a surprise since Dr. Cullen looked like a movie star. I've never seen a picture of them save for the small one Dr. Cullen kept on his desk, but I respected his space so I didn't snoop over to stare at it. Besides, I was usually in pain when I was at the hospital, and looking at a photograph of someone's kids doesn't really cross your mind in those situations. I had already said my goodbyes to the Cullen's, and it was a tear filled one at that. Just as I was leaving, Esme hugged me one last time and said that she would make sure that her daughter, Alice I think her name was, called me to meet up. So I smiled and said that I would love that, it would be nice to have some part of home there with me, even though I didn't even know her. It just felt right, meeting Alice, almost as if my mind and body knew who she was.

The drive to the airport was quite as usual, but comfortable silence. I would miss Charlie, but he already knew that so I was positive he didn't want me to turn this into some gushy moment. We managed to get me to the airport, checked in, and standing at the security gate unscathed until I hit the toe of my shoe on a railing and went flying forward to the floor to make for a most embarrassing face plant. Luckily Charlie expecting something so he caught me before me face met the floor. I think it was the reality that he wasn't going to be there to catch me anymore that led him to bring me into the security of his arms and hug me. I thought I could hear him sniffling but I didn't dare turn my head up to see the proof. He whispered that he loved me and that if I ever wanted to come home, I'd always have a room there with him. I smiled and said, "Love you dad," and walked thru security towards the terminal.

As I sat in my seat on the plane awaiting take off, I sifted through my Postcards and thought of the new life awaiting me. I was nervous just like a child walking up to his first day of elementary school holding his mothers' hand, anxious yet excited, hoping that he does everything right. I looked around the cabin, seeing elderly people no doubt returning home, families excited about starting their family vacation, and then others like me who were obviously nervous about flying to Europe solo. I finally found the Post card that I had been looking for, my favorite. It was the most serene, divinely beautiful picture I had ever seen of Charles Bridge. It was covered in the softest looking snow I had ever seen, and I had seen a lot of snow living in Forks. The statues looked so lonely, yet, had they been alive you knew that there would have been no place else they would've wanted to be. The snow looked undisturbed, and the sky a stunning shade of midnight black with hues of the most striking shade of navy blue. It was so familiar to me, yet I knew that I had never been there a day in my life. I flipped over the card and read the inscription again, "Your Future Awaits…" If only I had known then how true that really was in so many ways…

**I hope you liked it! Please review it and tell me your thoughts. Reviews inspire me to update sooner, no joke. **


	2. Mystery Man

**Here is the next chapter of the story, you'll get a little more mystery in this one, and alittle bit of a hunky guy... I'm alittle disappointed with the lack of reviews the last chapter. People read it, but no one reviewed. I'm quite saddened :( So I've decided that if you review, then you will get a sneak peak at what is coming up in the next chapter!!!! I hope this is enough incentive to review. Maybe your curiosity at what is to come will persuade you stop and say you liked it or you hated it in a review :)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, if we can please exit to the left of the plane… One at a time…Yes, that is fog you see there sir…Yes, it is usual… Please let me assist you ma'am…"

I could hear the flight attendants assisting the other passengers as we all exited the plane tortuously slow, one by one. It wasn't a small plane by any means, but after the long and stuffy plane ride here, we were all anxious to get out. I glanced out the window to the outside; taking in the magnificent view I was given the chance to see. I sucked in a breath of air, shocked at what I saw. It was fogg_y_, _really_ foggy. It was near to impossible to see the tip of the wing of the plane, much less the actual airport. It was a light hazy grey, it was beautiful yet terrifying at the same time. It was the type you would see in a Dracula movie floating around the town. It was breathtaking.

Just as the fog was taking my breath away, my equilibrium decided to help. I stubbed my toe on a chair during my gaze out the window, sending me flying towards the floor, an impending face plant heading my way. Just as I was sure my face would hit the floor, I fell into the arms of a passenger that was attempting to wrestle his luggage from the compartment above our heads.

"Are you okay? I'm surprised I caught you time, I didn't think that I would. Did you hit yourself anywhere?" The guy (he really wasn't old enough to be a man) asked, searching me for any wounds.

"No, no I'm fine. The chair just leaped in front of me, it was all so sudden." I said lightly, trying to fix his worried gaze. "It happens a lot."

He helped me to my feet and grabbed his bag that he had been wrestling with earlier. We walked through the gate, and were quickly herded to customs and passport checkpoints. Just as I thought that the embarrassment had subsided from almost falling on the plane, I managed to stumble into a trashcan as I was pushed from behind by a tourist.

"Ow." I whimpered. I managed to bump the bruise I had gotten yesterday from packing, and it hurt almost as bad the second time around.

"It seems inanimate objects really like to throw themselves in front of you." The guy from earlier chuckled, helping me around the big dome called a trashcan. "Hi, I'm Axton. You are…?"

"Bella. Thanks, again, for helping me." I smiled. He seemed nice, very helpful, and not overly helpful like the boys back home.

"So what brings you to Prague Bella?" He asked politely.

"I'm a student at the UNYP actually. I just got in, and you?"

"Same. I'm a transfer from NYU. I loved it there but really needed a change of pace. Is this your first year?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman. So you're a sophomore then?"

"A junior actually." He said as he artfully guided us to the short line checking our passports.

"So college isn't a new thing for you then… lucky." I teased.

"Lucky? Yeah right, I've changed my major at least 15 times. At least you still have time to decide yours. If I don't figure out what I'm gonna major in the next 2 days, then I'm going to be a 5th year graduate!" He laughed. It was hard not to laugh with him; he seems so relaxed and comfortable with me, which caused me to feel the same around him.

"NEXT!" the lady at the counter shouted.

"Go ahead, I'll go after you." He said, motioning with his hand to the counter.

"Ok."

After our passports were checked, we walked towards the baggage claim to retrieve our bags.

"You only brought one bag with you to Prague?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. I'm going to live an entire school year with just one bad of clothes. Hahaha, no, my dad is shipping me the rest of my stuff. This is just to hold me over till then." I said as I waved at my luggage.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were serious, hahaha." He laughed, causing a few girls around us to look at him and smile themselves. He was _very _attractive, I will give him that.

"So how are you going to get to your place, rent a taxi or by subway? If you want, we could take a taxi together and spilt the price?" he offered. Just as I was about to accept the offer, I noticed a driver holding a card up with the words 'I. Swan' written across it.

"Um, I would have loved to, but it seems I have a driver waiting for me." I said slightly nervous, I wasn't really expecting a driver to pick me up.

"It doesn't look like you were expecting that." He observed correctly. I nodded.

"I wasn't, but hey, at least he knows where im going when I have no clue."

"You don't know where you're staying?" he asked, shocked again.

"Not really. I got a scholarship that provided everything, even rooming. The papers said more info would be provided at the airport. I figured I had to go to the help desk or something." I said truthfully. At first it did seem strange, but then again, I wasn't going to mess with fate.

"Okay, well maybe I'll see you around campus or something then. I think I'll just get a bus into town." He said a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I really hope I'll see you too." I said almost as disappointed as I waved and smiled to him, heading off in the direction of the driver.

"Isabella Swan?" The driver asked as I approached him.

"Yes, that's me."

"Please, allow me to carry your luggage. The car is this way." He said as he lifted my bags and walked toward the automatic doors.

I turned a round to see if Axton had left yet, he had. I walked out towards the car the driver was loading my bags into and wondered if I was allowed to get in or not. I awkwardly stood there and as I waited, I looked around to take in the scenes before me. Other tourists nervously getting into their taxis, residents coming home and comfortably getting into their vehicles, people rushing to the bus pick up across the street. I looked over the hood of the car to the bus pick up, hoping to maybe catch one last glimpse of Axton when I saw a man who seemed to be staring straight at me. He wore a mid length trench coat, however, it was nicely fitted and made him look like he was a movie star. The collar of the jacket was folded up, as if to shade his neck. His hair was hidden was a beautiful shade of bronze, and I was straining my eyes to figure out what he looked like amidst all the haze, when a hotel van drove on the road between us and obstructed my view for 2 seconds. But when I focused on my eyes back to where he stood, he was gone. I looked around quickly, searching for the shade of bronze that I had seen. It was nowhere, he was nowhere.

"Is something the matter Miss?" The driver asked.

"No, everything's fine. I just thought I saw someone I knew." I said as I climbed into the open door to the car. It wasn't a lie; I honestly did think I recognized him. It just scared me, because if I was right, how could it be possible. How could it be possible that he looked exactly the way the man in my dreams looked, the same outline of his body, the same bronze hair, the same feeling of familiarity? And as always, I still hadn't seen his face.

**Please review and if you do then I will send you a sneak peak at what is coming up in the next chapter!!!!!**

**I hope you like it. And remember, I posted the link to the Photobucket account for this story in my profile area :)**


	3. Dinner invitations

**Despite the fact that no one has reviewed, I still decided to update. I will give anyone who bothers to update a peak at what the next chaper will hold... Here is the next chapter and I'm sorry for the cliffy :) Well, not really sorry.**

I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. It felt that everywhere I went, I was being followed. But I would turn around and no one would be behind me. I was starting to think I was going crazy. It had been 2 weeks since I'd been here, and nothing spectacular or life changing was happening yet. I didn't really expect something amazing to happen at first, but I thought that the pull I felt to this place would brake at least, and it hasn't. I still feel like I'm missing something, but I can't figure out what it is.

It was Saturday, which meant no classes, and I was taking the time to explore the city. I hadn't seen the castle up close yet, and I thought I would start there. I always started my day walking across the Charles Bridge, sipping my cup of coffee, and always ended it the same way. I looked up at the castle from the bridge; it looked so lonely yet majestic where it sat upon its hill. It was intimidating to tell the truth.

Walking up the slope of the hill, gazing up at the castle through leafless trees, it almost looked like something straight out of a Tim Burton movie. As I passed through the gate, I caught my first glimpse of Saint Vitus's Cathedral; it took my breath away. It towered over me, almost like a bully towers over his prey. Its gothic baroque style design, mixed with the fog that had yet to retreat created the most eerie sights I have seen in Prague thus far: it was pretty amazing. I looked around me, expecting to see groups of tourists hanging around, and there were none. I hadn't noticed the lack of people up here and I was beginning to worry if there were visiting hours and I hadn't noticed. I looked around for and signs that I was trespassing, there was nothing. I hesitantly walked towards the doors to the cathedral, deciding that if I was caught and accused of trespassing, I would feign ignorance.

As I walked through the threshold, I was caught speechless by the beautiful zigzag patterns of the netted vaults crossing down towards the choir. I looked further down to the alter, where there were intricate windows of stained glass, coloring the floor with the light waves of sunlight that had managed to escape the thick clouds above. It was truly breath taking. Just as I noticed that I couldn't walk any farther die to the velvet ropes holding me back, I heard a rustling of what sound like papers and the tumbling of someone's footsteps as they tried to leave. For fear of being caught I quickly hid in a dark eave that was off to my right, hoping that the shadows would be enough to hide me. I saw a young man briskly walking out carrying his jumbled mess of papers in his arms, a man I quickly recognized.

"Axton?" I called out as I followed his out the door. "Is that you?"

"Bella?" he said as he turned around. "Oh my god, was that you that walked into the cathedral right now?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I didn't know anyone was in there."

"I thought it was security or a priest or something. It scared me so I gathered up all my stuff and booked it out of there." He chuckled, still obviously on edge.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said apologizing for his anxiety.

"Its okay, I promise. I was just trying to sketch out the stained glass portraits, but I couldn't really see the detail from behind the rope, so I snuck up to the front and started sketching." E said motioning to the bundle of paper in his hand. "I think I might have ruined a few in my haste to get out though."

"Can I see them?" I asked reaching down to grab one that fell from his arms. I glanced at the on in my fingers and blushed at what I saw. "I don't think this is a cathedral."

"I didn't want to forget so I had to put it to paper, but I don't believe I gave it justice." He said as he took the sketch from my hand. He smiled at me with a shy smile. "Maybe some day you could let me try it again, with my subject there?" he asked.

"Are you asking me to sit for you?" I asked, my blush turning an atomic shade of red, as I looked down to my feet them back to his face.

"Only if your saying yes." He said as he more confidently smirked back at me.

"I'll have to think about that one. I'll see you around." I said as I quickly made my way towards the gate.

"Can I have your number?" he called out to me.

"If you really want to see me again, you will." I said with a smile as I made my way down the road, trying not to fall flat on my face as I did so.

I couldn't keep the dorky smile off my face as I walked into my apartment awhile later. There was something about this guy that I could get out of my mind, he was intoxicating.

I looked at the pile of letters that the mail man had slipped through my door. I leafed through them, finding a letter from my mom, one from Angela, a school newsletter, and the last one that had no return address. It didn't even have a stamp. It was simply addressed 'Bella'. Who would drop a letter off using 'Bella' and know where I lived?? I slowly opened it, curious to see who sent this. I pulled out a midnight blue piece of paper, the kind of paper that probably costs $10 a sheet, and read the message written in silver ink.

"_Dear Bella,_

_My parents have told me so much about you that I feel we are like sisters! _

_They've told me that you will be studying in Prague this year _

_a__nd I would love it if we could possibly meet up for _

_dinner while my brother and I are in town. _

_We'll send a driver for you tomorrow at 6pm._

_See you soon!_

_Alice Cullen"_

This would be an interesting dinner…

**Ohhhh... whats gonna happen?!?!?!?! Review and I may just give you a sneak peak into the the most awkward dinner of Bella's life, hahahaha**


	4. Failed Blind Dates

**Wow! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, you guys are AMAZING! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I am still continuing with the promise of a sneak peak if you review, but please dont freak out if you dont get it immediately. I'm going to Chicago next week for a wedding, so I've been crazy busy helping the bride and getting everyhting set. Thank you so much if you reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to all you!!!!! :)**

I was beginning to become anxious awaiting tonight's dinner with Alice, her husband Jasper, and her brother Edward. The car had arrived and dropped me off at an overly swank restraint that, admittedly, had the best views of the city. Although it was only 6pm, the sun was already retreating down past the mountains, and the night was arriving. It was twilight. I sat at the table the host directed me to, stating that my party would be arriving shortly. I thought it was odd that I was here first, then I noticed there was only one other seat. Maybe something happened?

"Bella! It's so great to finally meet you! I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Alice greeted me as she came to give me a hug. I couldn't miss the cold feel of her arms, the same as her parents.

"I feel the same." I warmly smiled. It was true, the way Esme spoke of her family, I had always longed to meet them.

"I'm sorry my brother and husband won't be able to make it. Edward was feeling ill, or so he says. He's so socially awkward sometimes, I don't know how he lives!" she giggled. I could help but join her.

"Why would he be socially awkward?" I asked after Alice gave our order to the waiter.

"We've heard a lot about you Bella, I think he was just nervous about meeting you in the flesh." She smiled. I couldn't help but blush.

"I guess when I meet him, he'll realize he over reacted. Its not like I'm anything special." I said.

"Nonsense Bella! You don't see yourself very clearly. You probably haven't noticed how all the men in the room keep glancing at you. Especially in _that_ dress, we'll probably get our meal free!" She joked.

"I'm sure they're looking at you." I blushed again.

"I don't think they are…So tell me, how so you like Prague so far? Has it met your expectations?" she asked, sincerely interested.

"It's even more beautiful than I could have imagined. The school is great, its a lot more rigorous than I expected, but I like the challenge." I said. "How is your trip with your husband and brother?"

"It's been more of a business tip. I've been working with various boutiques selling my designs, I design clothes by the way, and Jasper has been helping me with the business spectrum of it. It's been quite fun. My husband always seems to get his way." She said smiling, almost as if it were an inside joke.

"And having your brother there, does he ever get in the way?" I asked. I was curious to know more about Edward, and she seemed happy to oblige.

"Well, it's been awkward a few times, but Edward likes to be alone, so it works out. Esme told us that you love the classics, as well as classical music. That really peaked Edwards's interest since he's a fan as well." She smiled.

"Oh that's nice." I said, a little embarrassed.

Dinner went on as usual, with the exception that the chef still added beef stock to Alice's Dinner, and being a vegetarian, couldn't eat it. I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere else and she just said that she had a late lunch, so she wasn't hungry anyway. Shortly after dinner, we decided to take a leisurely stroll around Old Town square, something neither one of us has had a chance to do. Through the conversation, we felt as if we were old friends. It was easy to forget that I had just met her an hour earlier. Talking with Alice and laughing with her just felt natural.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Aside from class, no. But my classes are over at 4pm, so I'm free after that." I said.

"How would you like to visit the park with Jasper, Edward and I tomorrow? I heard they're setting up a screen and playing Romeo and Juliet. It should be fun…" She explained, trying to convince me to go.

"Sure. What time?" I agreed wholeheartedly. I was excited to finally meet them. It starts are 7pm, I can send a car to get you at 6:30 if that's okay?"

"You know, I _can_ walk; _or_ take a cab, _or_ the subway, _or_ the Tran. I'm not helpless." I said, slightly irritated.

"I'm sure, but from what I've heard, your also accident prone and I'd like for you to arrive in one piece." She eyed me knowingly.

"Fine." I said, resigned.

"Why hello Bella. It's lovely to see you tonight." I familiar voice said.

"Hi, it's nice to see you too Axton." I blushed.

"After you ran off yesterday, I wasn't sure I would see you again, seeing as you didn't even leave a means to get hold of you. But here you are before me, beautiful as ever." He smiled. I could feel how tense Alice's body became next to me.

"Axton this is Alice, Alice this is Axton." I said, introducing the two.

"Hello." He said coolly.

"Hi." She said too quickly. I could have cut the tension with a knife.

"So…I'll see you around?" I said to him, sad that our reunion came to an end.

"Actually, I was hoping to set up a definite date where I could sketch you again. I promise, I won't ask anything else, just you in a chair fully clothed based on your blush, and me with a charcoal and paper. What do you say?"

"Okay… that sounds fine…if someone better comes along, I promise I will not be hurt if you cancel." I said, still blushing a deep shade of red.

"There is no one but _you_." He said, the intensity almost making me swoon.

"Okay, how about Saturday. I'll meet you at the café on campus at 2pm?"

"Prefect."

"Okay, well goodnight." I said with a smile.

"See you around Bella." Axton called over his shoulder.

"I hope so." I said, sure that he was out of earshot.

"So you know him?" Alice asked as we continued walking.

"We met on the plane when we landed, and we keep running into each other. Maybe its fate." I said with a smile.

"..Or maybe its not..." I heard Alice mumble.

"Do you know him? You two seemed a bit awkward with each other." I asked.

"Our paths have crossed before." She said tensely

"So tell me more about your brother, Edward. I've heard so many things about him from Esme she has me curious." I said trying to change the subject. Alice immediately brightened.

"Oh he's great; I know you'll just love him! He's just your type!" She said like an excited school girl.

"My type?" I asked amused.

"Well like I said, he loved the classics. He plays the piano beautifully, I'm sure he'd love to play for you sometime. If I were to be blunt and superficial, he is the tall, dark, and handsome type with a brooding artist façade. But inside, he's the most caring, selfless, intelligent person you'll ever meet. I'm sure by know, you've probably guessed my mothers and I plans, am I correct?" she asked.

"Plans?" I was overly confused at this point.

"Well, when you got to know my mom, she fell in love with everything about you. She felt that you were perfect for Edward. But obviously, that wasn't possible because you were taking AP government while he was off gallivanting in Europe. So when she heard you were studying abroad in Prague, she called me up and told me. I always heard about you in conversations we had, and have been dying to meet you. So I decided to have her ask if it would be okay if I could stop by and visit while you were here. But I also had an ulterior motive. I'm sorry Bella if this creeps you out or embarrasses you, but you have to know, I honestly think you two are perfect for each other. I decided to set you both up using tonight as a double date, but I think Edward figured it out, and that's why he didn't come tonight. He didn't want you to be forced out on a date with him, he wants you to have a say in it. So if you decide now that you don't want to go out with us tomorrow I will understand. If not, then I promise you will not regret it!" She explained.

I was confused to say the least. She wanted to set Edward and me up. This was certainly awkward. I will admit, when I had seen that picture of Edward and the family on desk, I had harbored a huge crush on him. That was also a driving factor in wanting to meet him so badly; I wanted to see him in person. But to have Alice explain to me that she felt we were meant for each other was overwhelming. Based on his picture, I wasn't even in the same league as this guy. He deserved a model, not Bella Swan! But she _did_ say that he wanted to make it my choice, which means he knew of her intentions. If he were against them, I'm sure he wouldn't have offered the date tomorrow…

"Okay, I'll go." I said, still unsure, but positive I wanted to meet him.

"You wont be disappointed Bella! I promise." She exclaimed, trapping me in a bear hug.

"Now what am I going to have you wear…?" Oh no…

**Yay, Bella meets Edward next Chapter! I wonder what's gonna happen?... Sneak peak for anyone who reviews!!!! :) Thank you sooo much for the great response!**


	5. Romeo has nothing on Edward Cullen

**Thank you for the amazing response I've been getting! You reviewers are the best, which is why I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Someone asked if there could be more Edward/Bella time and I hope this delivers :) I'm not entirely sure when I can update again, so please don't give up on me. I'm leaving next week for a wedding in Chicago, so I'm asking, would you rather have a really long chapter when I get back, or a couple short Chapters (example: 500 words or so) before I leave? Please let me know in a review what you'd like. Sneak peaks or maybe another POV from Edward for anyone who reviews!**

"Are you sure this looks okay?" I asked Alice, tugging at the hem of my dress.

"You look amazing Bella. Stop tugging, you'll stretch it!"

"That was the idea." I mumbled.

"I heard that!" She called from the pile of boxes she was looking through. "Ah Ha! These are perfect!" She sang, jumping up and handed me a pair of shoes, at least they were flats.

"Aren't I little over dressed for the park?" I asked, hoping I could just wear the simple slacks I had wanted.

"Yes, but your perfectly dressed for a date, which is what you're going on, remember?" She had me there.

"And the color is okay? You don't think it makes me look too pale?" I asked. This shade of blue was striking, but I felt that I looked a little too much like milk. Why am I thinking about milk?! Gah, I really am nervous.

"Trust me, when he sees you in that he'll practically go wild." She laughed. It again sounded like an inside joke.

"I hope you're right, I mean I hope I look okay." I corrected after she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ready to go?" she asked. She decided to just come with me rather to send a car, and the boys would meet us at the park.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

Walking with Alice to the screen was silent. Neither one of us had really said anything; I think she could sense how nervous I was. Every step closer I took felt like I was being pulled to something. I hadn't felt this feeling this strong since I was moving from forks. I felt like I was a piece of metal being attracted by a magnet. Even if I had wanted to, I don't think I could have turned back. It was slightly terrifying. I couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu as we walked over to where the boys were waiting. The dream that had frequented my thoughts lately reappeared, and I couldn't figure out why my mind thought this was a good time to remember it. I remembered standing on the bridge waiting for someone, and then I saw the faint outline of their body, and then closer still the disarray of his hair, the simple outline of his jacket, a pea coat.

"There they are." Alice said, taking me by the hand and guiding me to where they stood. I kept my eyes down, focusing on the floor so as not to fall. I hadn't looked up yet, wanting to wait till they were right before me so that I could get a good first look. I always hated straining my eyes and trying to figure out what someone looked like from far away.

"Jasper, Edward… This is Bella Swan!" Alice introduced me. I looked to Jasper.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He said as he shook my hand. Cold.

"Bella, the name suits you." I heard a velvety voice whisper. I looked over to Edward, and almost fainted at what I saw.

"Its you…" My voice trembled.

"I'm sorry?" He asked confused, but I could see a strain in his eye telling me that he wasn't entirely telling the truth.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I must have gotten you confused." I said embarrassed and nervous. I knew him, I knew Edward, or at least I wanted to. In my dreams, I was always waiting for someone, and it's always been him. The outline of his body, the distinct simple features of his coat, even the outline of his messy hair, it's all been in my dreams.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm for me to take. I nervously took it. He led us to a swing that had been set up and we all sat. It was one of those swings that felt more like a couch, it was so comfortable.

"The movie should start in a few minutes, if you'll excuse me; I need to talk to Alice for a second." And with that Edward stalked off towards a bundle of tress waiting for Alice.

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go see what he wants." She got up nervously. I couldn't help but notice how tense Jasper looked, it was kind of scary. What was up with this scenario? First Edward looks like the man of my dreams, literally. Then we sit, and he stalked off toward the trees to yell at Alice it looks like. And now Alice's drop dead gorgeous husband looks like he's about to throw up. What the hell?

"Sorry about that, Edward has to go to the bathroom really quickly." Alice muttered.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything's fine Bella." She assured me with a smile.

"He didn't look okay. I told you I was going to be a disappointment." I said sadly.

"Bella, take it from me, Edward is definitely not disappointed. He's just scared that's all." For the first time Jasper spoke. It caught me off guard that he said anything.

"Scared of what? Me?" I asked puzzled

"Yes. He's never exactly had much experience in the field of women and you come along and make him want to change that. He's been nervous all day for this, he's probably just hyperventilating." Jasper laughed.

"Actually, you seemed to make quite an impression thus far Bella." Alice smiled. "I told you that dress will make him go wild." I couldn't help but blush.

"I'm sorry about that; I hope you can forgive my rudeness." Edward said as he sat back down beside me.

"Its okay." I smiled shyly at him.

It was tense through out the movie, I couldn't really concentrate. I was hyper aware of any move Edward made, and every time I would sneak a glance of his face I would see him looking at me too. It would have been heaven except for the fact that he wasn't even touching me. I didn't expect anything physical, but I couldn't help that I desperately wanted to touch my lips to his or hold his hand within mine. It was agony being so close, yet so far. At one point of the movie, I pulled my knees up and pulled a blanket that Alice had brought over them and placed my chin in my hands. This was the favorite part of the movie. Just then I felt Edward lean over and whisper in that velvety voice of his in sync with Romeo…

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

"Oh!" I said surprised. I noticed Alice and Japer had taken off somewhere, probably giving us space. I looked into his eyes, which were filled with an intensity that could have melted the sky.

"That was…"I couldn't find words to explain, it was remarkable, amazing, sexy, breathtaking, hot…"dazzling." I managed to say. He smiled like he invented the action, it was amazing.

"It seems Alice and Jasper have wandered off somewhere, shall we go find them, or shall we stay and I can continue to recite Romeos lines to you. It didn't look like you were all that interested before." He smirked at me.

"I was more distracted than interested. This is one of my favorite stories to be honest. Maybe we can stay here a little bit longer?" I asked.

"Okay." He seemed happy with my suggestion. "Where were we…hmmm, here we go…"

And with that he picked up reciting along with Romeo. He would miss a line here or there, or miss a word, but I couldn't care less, he was perfect. He still hadn't moved any closer to me, but at least he was here, that was as much as I could ask for.

At the end of the night he offered to walk me back to my place, so I said my goodbyes to Jasper and Alice and made plans to see her again tomorrow for lunch. We were now outside my apartment, and I wasn't sure how tonight would end. Would he kiss me, would he just say goodnight and leave, would he ask me out again?

"I had a lovely evening Bella." He said smiling tenderly at me.

"It was amazing." I breathed, as I noticed he was moving ever so slightly closer to me.

"I hope I wasn't a bore." He whispered, with a slight smile on his lips now. The intensity of his eyes was taking over now.

"Anything but." I whispered but. He raised his hand, stroking my cheek. Ever so softly he led his finger from my cheek bone down, tracing my bottom lip. It opened slightly. I looked from his smoldering eyes down to his lips, they were perfect. I was frozen in place, the world could have exploded and I would only be aware of the fact that his lips were inches from mine. Slowly he bent down to my face, tilting his head to the side, his eyes only leaving mine to glance at my lips then back to my eyes. He was asking for permission. I nodded slightly. Slowly, almost painfully slow, he leaned forward. The moment our lips touched, it was as if everything up until now never mattered. I hadn't been living until now, I had been dead. The feelings Edward created within me was nothing any classic could ever describe.

Romeo had _nothing_ on Edward Cullen.

**Thank you again for reading! I hope this chapter made you all leap for joy. FYI, the reason Edward had to 'go to the bathroom' was because he needed to clear his head, remember Bella is his singer. But Alice and Jasper kept an eye on them, and when they were positive he wouldn't hurt her, they left them alone. And Axton drama is still ahead… Remember, I give sneak peaks/Other POV's if you review!!! Thank you!**

**PS... I created a poll that is up on my profile that if you have a chance, I would very much appreciate you vote on. **

**PS... Theres a link to see Bellas dress in my profile.**


	6. Lunch Date

**Here's the latest Chapter. It isn't very long, maybe only 900 words, but its because I decided to give short Chapters as I prepare for my Chicago trip, than none at all. But at least you get something right? So due to shorter Chapters, you may not get the answers you want fast enough, but dont worry, they're coming :) POVs/Sneak peaks for anyone that reviews!!!! Thank you all for reading! I Heart you all :)**

I couldn't focus on anything anymore. Changing into my pajamas, brushing my teeth, waking up, showering, getting dressed…I just couldn't focus! I caught myself using my body wash for shampoo, putting on two different types of shoes, pouring orange juice into my coffee, it was just ridiculous. How could one kiss leave me so dazed? I'll tell you why…Edward Cullen is a GOD! After we kissed last night, he led me to the door, due to the fact that I was love drunk, and whispered me goodnight. He was the perfect gentleman. We made plans to see each other on Saturday, a day that wouldn't come soon enough! I was already late to the lunch I was having with Alice, and was fidgeting on the subway ride there as if my pacing would make the train go faster.

Arriving to the restaurant 25 min late, I saw a plate of some mystery meat and boiled potatoes waiting for me.

"What's this?" I asked, setting my purse on the chair beside me.

"It's food, obviously." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"I know that, but what is it? It smells funny." I said, scrunching my nose.

"The house specialty, boar." She smiled.

"This is payback for being late isn't it?" I asked.

"Yup, and I ate while I waited so you're the only one left." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yay…" I said less than thrilled.

"So was my brother a gentleman last night?" Alice asked, I got the impression she already knew.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"Come on! Tell me." She begged.

"Something tells me you already know." I accused.

"Well… not everything." She smiled.

"Isn't it kind of gross to know your brothers business with a girl?" I tried distracting her.

"Oh come on, it's not like you guys had sex." She said. I decided to mess with her. I kept silent, thinking of something to make me blush. Yep, thinking of Edward definitely causes a blush.

"You didn't?!" She asked, shocked and bewildered at the same time.

"Hahahaha nope, but I had you going there for a second didn't I." I laughed.

"Yeah you did. Whew…" She acted dramatically relieved. We couldn't help but giggle.

"So do you have another date lined up?" She asked.

"He wants to take me out Saturday night." I said blushing again.

"Don't you have plans with that Axton guy Saturday?" she asked, hiding the distaste she felt for him well.

"Edward's going to pick me up at the café after. All I'll be doing is sitting at a table as he sketches my face Alice, nothing more. I still don't get what so amazing about my face, it kind of weirds me out a bit." I laughed nervously.

"That better be all he had planned." Alice mumbled again.

"Why don't you like him? He's a nice guy." I defended him.

"If I tell you, you have to trust me okay? And you have to promise not to say anything to him about it, got it?" Alice turned to me seriously.

"I trust you, and I promise."

"We used to live in the same town as your friend Axton. There was an accident and his sister died. He blames us for it." She said, gauging my reaction.

"So… Was it your fault?" My tone didn't accuse them, but I did want to know if they were to blame or not.

"We take and took full responsibility of what happened that night, but in the end the local court ruled that there was no foul play." She said seriously.

"The court? It must have been serious...What happened?" I asked.

"There was an accident. She was driving alone and t-boned my brother. She wasn't wearing a seatbelt and flew through the window and cut herself badly, losing most of her blood. My brother, Emmett, walked away from the accident, not even a scratch, but then again he was wearing a seat belt and she did hit him on the passenger side. It was an accident. But Axton didn't believe it was. He thinks there's more to the story. I just think he's looking for someone to blame… or he has an overactive imagination. If he tries to tell you stories Bella, don't believe them. He's been saying some pretty far fetched ideas about us." She tried to laugh it off, but it seemed strained.

"Wow, that's a pretty crazy story. I had no idea… He really thinks it wasn't an accident?" I asked.

"Really. My brother hadn't even met her before; she was home for the weekend visiting her family. Crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah, crazy. So what if he tries to scare me away from you? What do I say? I feel protective over you guys." I shyly said. It was true; I didn't want my friends being slandered.

"Just walk away. It's not worth a fight, and plus, you don't know what he's capable of. You have to handle him very carefully Bella. He hasn't been okay since the accident. Just don't make him angry." Alice warned.

"Angry? Oh what, is he going to hulk out or something?!" I joked.

"He could…"Alice said seriously, and then giggled trying to lighten the mood.

**So I hope you liked the little bit of background that I gave for Mr. Axton. But I can assure you, thats not the end of his story :) hehehehe... **

**There was a bit of a confusion on this chapter, but I want to assure all of you, Bella has no idea what they are. Axton might know, but that will be explained later. And the court here does not refer to the volturi, but to just a local court. Thank you!**

**PS... if you review, I'll send you a sneak peak or maybe a little more EPOV...**


	7. Warning

**Yet again, another short Chapter, this one being only 870 words. However... it will be amazing! Something crazy happens in this chapter and I hope you all guess it!!!!!! If you do, then....I will reward you somehow. If you guess correctly, I will write a small part of this story in any POV that you want. I will notify you that you have guessed correctly, and you will thus send me whose POV at what part of the story! For example... Alice's POV during E/B first date, or Jasper's POV during the airport scene, or Axton's POV at the cathedral. You guess it right, and I write it! I think thats a good deal, dont you? hahaha, good luck! PS...I'm assuming that most of you will guess correctly, so this will be my last post until I return from Chicago. Sorry but I need time to write all those POVs and I need to pack for my trip! Looking forward to your guesses!!!!**

Saturday was now upon me, and I was ecstatic! I get to see Edward in less than 1 hour! After the lunch Alice and I had on Tuesday, I decided to cancel with Axton, not wanting to further my relationship with him since I was planning on furthering my relationship with the Cullen's. I guess it wasn't really fair, but after the warnings I received from Alice, I was slightly scared of Axton. I knew the Cullen's and they were kind, generous people. I didn't know anything about Axton, and I wanted to keep it that way.

Alice and I had gone shopping for today, and I had selected my own outfit for today, with Alice's supervision. She insisted on paying for it, claiming it was last season anyway and it was a steal. I almost refused until she said those magic words…'Edward will die when he sees you in it'. I was putty I her hands.

I began fixing my make for the tenth time, making sure it was perfect. I don't normally wear make up, but I wanted to look a bit more dramatic, so I added just a simple thin line of eyeliner, mascara, a sheer vanilla eye shadow, a bit of bronzer to highlight my cheek bones, and a crimson lip stain. I opted to wear the stain because it didn't leave residue if I happened to touch my lips to something or someone… I was just making sure my hair was okay when I heard Edward knocking on my door. I ran to it, quite ungracefully since I hit my knee on the corner table as I ran to the open my door. But it wasn't Edward gracing my steps; it was a rather unwelcome guest.

"You look stunning Bella. Off to a hot date?" Asked Axton, raising his eyebrow as he appraised me.

"Yes actually. He should be here any moment." I said, hoping he'd get the hint and leave.

"I thought we had plans today?" he asked a little over dramatic.

"I left a note for you at the café that I wouldn't be able to make it. Didn't you get it?" I asked, wondering how he knew where I lived. I never gave him that information.

"I did, but I wanted to talk to you anyway." He said, trying to walk past me through my door. I didn't budge.

"I'm sorry, but like I said, I have company coming. Maybe we can talk Monday at school?" I asked trying to close the door.

"That would have been okay if it weren't for the fact that I need to warn you about your new friends. Or have they already gotten into you pretty little head?" He asked condescendingly.

"My pretty little head, as you call it, has a mind of its own and isn't influenced by what people say." I said upset.

"Then why not hear me out if that's true?" he was trying to trap me in my words, and he was good, but I was better.

"Because anything said to me about someone else would be gossip, and I don't like gossip." I said.

"But its not gossip if it comes from someone who knows the truth, is it?"

"Do you know the truth Axton? Do You!? I don't think you do." I said angrily. He was starting to get on my last nerve. "I know what happened, Alice told me. It was an accident! When will you accept that?" I said to him. I felt horrible for having to be so blunt with him, but the minute he invaded my comfort zone, the minute all gloves are off.

"So you'll believe them, those…those bloodsuckers!" He started shaking uncontrollably, he gripped my door frame, and I could see it splintering from his grip. The shaking reminded me of what Jake used to do when he got really angry.

"Axton, please calm down. I'm sorry about what I said, just calm down. Please?" I asked, his shaking was frightening me and I didn't know what to do. What if he hit me? And why did he call the Cullen's bloodsuckers?

"Bella, step away from him. Go into the apartment." I could hear Edward say from behind Axton, almost like a growl. I did as he said, slowly walking back into the safety of my living room.

"If you want to keep your limbs, I suggest you calm down and leave…NOW!" Edward ordered Axton.

"Leave so you can kill her?" Axton shot back. He was gradually becoming more stable. He wasn't shaking as bad anymore.

"The only _thing_ she is in danger of is you." Edward growled. "Again, if you do not leave, I will make you leave." I didn't doubt for a second that Edward wouldn't make him leave, one way or another.

"Leaving. Bella, don't say I didn't warn you when you're lying lifeless and drained in a set up made to look like a car accident." And with that Axton stalked off, glaring at Edward as he left.

"What the hell?!" I couldn't hold it back.

**So did you guess it? I hope so... Let me know :)**


	8. ATTENTION PLEASE READ

**Attention readers!**

**I am holding a mini contest for Chapter 7. If you can _correctly_ guess what Axton is****.... You recieve a prize!**

**Basically, all you have to do is leave a review or PM of what your guess is, I will then notify you if you are correct and the prize will be...**

**ANY POV from ANY character in my story, ****at any point in time of my story that I have written so far.**

**For Example... Do you want EPOV during the first date? Or APOV when she got the vision of bella moving****? or What was going through Axtons head when he ran into Alice and Bella??? You name it, I write it!!!!!**

**You must review to ei****ther this post or to Chapter 7 with your guess in order to qualify, or you can let me know through PM. **

**Good Luck! and i'm posting EPOV at the bottom**

********Since ****I couldnt update, I thought I'd share with everyone the moment Edward first saw Bella. I sent a few of you this part already, but I liked it so much I wanted to share it with everyone. Please dont kill me if you already saw this :) And I'm sorry, but theres no sneak peak for this 'chapter' if you review, but if you have a question about the story, or if you want teensy tiny spoilers, I might oblige...**

_Here's a look into the moment Edward saw Bella at the airport…_

Alice had been looking forward to returning to Prague to visit with Bella Swan for months now. She had seen when the girl had been accepted and had been anxious for the chance to meet her. To be honest, I was quite anxious myself to meet the girl. My mother had spoken very highly of her, a feat not graced by many. That was the first to peak my interest. Then to find out this young girl also admired the classics, that only furthered my interest. However, that was all it had been for me, was interest. I had never thought anything romantic toward the idea of Bella Swan, only that she would be able to hold a nice dinner conversation. That is, until I saw her at the airport the day she arrived.

I had been waiting for Alice to come out with her horde of luggage when I had seen _her_. She was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen grace this planet. She was unaware that I had been watching, seeing as she was caught up in the moment of taking in her surroundings. I smiled when I realized that this must have been the first time she ever had a driver, because she was standing back awkwardly awaiting instruction. She lifted her eyes and looked around her, almost as if she were searching for something, then her eyes landed on mine. I knew she was too far away to get a good look; the strain in her eyes gave it away, but a look of familiarity caught her eye. She seemed shocked to have seen me, and it confused me. But I couldn't look away; the deep brown pools of her eyes entranced me. A van swiftly came between us, breaking our connection. I quickly ran from where I stood to the car we had chartered and slid in, aware that no one had seen me. I sat in my seat, shocked at the feeling this girl had given me.

"I assume you saw Bella." Alice mischievously said.

"_That_ was her! You intentionally took that long didn't you! You knew I would see her." I accused. I couldn't shake the image of her beauty from my mind.

"It was going to happen sooner or later, I just nudged it along." She shrugged her shoulders. Damn meddling pixie.

**Hope those of you who havn't read it enjoyed it! And I'm sorry, but theres no preview if you review on this, I just wanted to post somthing really quick.**


	9. A little treat before I leave

**I decided to post a little excerpt from a couple of the POV's I wrote for some of the lucky winners. If you had guessed the last Chapter what Axton is, then you could have won a POV in any character from any party of my Story. Since I haven't posted a New Chapter due to my lack of time because of plans for Chicago, I'm going to give you all a little treat.**

_AXPOV- When Axton first sees Bella…_

"I felt goose bumps cover my entire body, starting from the back of my neck down to my toes. It was the weirdest sensation I have ever felt, and believe me; I've felt a lot in my life. I looked around, searching for the cause of my body's reaction. That's when I saw her. She was making her way through my aisle, clearly not paying attention, focused on the scene outside. I took in the slender shape of her body, with curves in all the right places. The way her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, the expressive brown eyes on her heart shaped face. She was almost so beautiful, it was heartbreaking. Someone like her could never be with a guy like me, she deserved better."

_EPOV- This is the "Date"…(the part when Edward is in the 'Bathroom')_

She was going to die. The woman who had just moments before become my whole being was going to die. I didn't want to condemn her to this life of blood, but if I didn't, how long would we have? How long would we have before a taxi hit her, before a burglar killed her, before I killed her? Alice's vision didn't give me those answers, but I could still see the surrounding areas of Prague, and if Bella stayed here for her entire University length, then at best we had 4 years. Could I live with out her when she was gone? I didn't think so. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan.

**I hope you like those excerpts. Maybe I'll release the full stories later on, but who knows. As some of you know, I'm leaving to Chicago in 2 days (9/24) for a week, so I won't be updating till I get back! I'm sorry, but I promise it will be good :)**

**Xoxo Darling C.**


	10. VampireEdward?

**Yay! I'm finally back from Chicago! The wedding I was in was wonderful, the bride is so happy, and the trip was amazing! It was by far one of the best places I've been. So here is an amazingly long chapter for all of you for being so patient with me and waiting for it. It is twice the size of any chapter I've ever written. And as always, my reviewers receive presents if they review, and for this chapter, I am offering this entire chapter in Edward's point of view if you review. So please read, enjoy, and review!**

_**BPOV**_

"What the hell?!" I asked utterly confused at the exchange that just took place.

"Bella, calm down. I know you're upset and confused, but just calm down." Edward tried to soothe me. It wasn't working.

"No, what was that?!? I asked motioning to my now ruined door frame. "He was shaking, and he bent my door frame, and he…he called you bloodsuckers!" I was freaking out; this was a lot to handle before 2pm.

"I know you want answers Bella, but I'm not sure that you're ready for them." Edward said a flash of hurt and pain in his face. I don't know why, but I felt my stomach twisting at the sight of his pain. But why would this be painful for him, he wasn't the one that freakishly destroyed my door?

"Edward… please tell me…what's wrong? What's wrong with Axton? Why was he shaking and warning me about you? How could he be strong enough to bend a solid wooden door frame?" I asked quietly, almost as if trying to pry the information from a 1st grader.

"Bella, I…I can't tell you that." He whispered, looking at me through hooded eyes.

"Why?" I asked, taking a step forward till there were only a couple inches separating us. He seemed hesitant at our sudden closeness and tried to back up, but I only took another step forward until he was cornered against the wall. "How is he so strong?"

"I don't know if you're ready for the truth Bella." Edward said miserably. He couldn't even look me in the eye, and it broke my heart to see him with such obvious misery on his features. It shocked me at how I cared for him so deeply, even though I'd only just met him; it was as if his pain were my pain.

"Edward, look at me." I whispered, touching his cheek and moving it so that he could look me in the eye. "I don't know why you think that I can't handle what ever it is you're keeping from me, but if you feel at least a tiny sliver of what I feel for you, then we have to talk about this. I can't believe I'm saying this…but I…I feel connected to you somehow. I feel like I can't breathe when you're not near me, like I'm not complete. My entire life I've always felt like I've been missing something, searching for something to make me whole, and I think I've finally found what I was supposed to… I found you. You make me feel complete Edward, like I can do anything. I don't think it was just by chance that we met; I think it was greater than that, I think that maybe…maybe we were made for each other. I know that sounds completely cheesy and girly, but honestly, it feels that way sometimes." I said, sheepishly. If we were going to try and make this work, I needed him to know that I could handle the good and the bad, and wouldn't run. I looked into his eyes to gauge his reaction. He was staring at me and I could see several different emotions flicker across his face; bewilderment, grief, longing, understanding, and lastly, resignation. I knew he was ready to tell me.

"Bella…" he whispered hoarsely. "Let's sit down." He said, leading me to my couch. "I need to know one thing first before I begin."

"Okay?" I asked, motioning for him to continue.

"This is going to sound crazy but I need to know one final thing before I involve you any further with our lives. Do you…Love me?" he asked seriously. I was taken aback, surprised that he would be so bold and ask me that. But did I love him? I had thought about if my feelings had ran so deep, but thought I was crazy considering we've known each other technically less than a week, but it felt so much longer to me. He's been in my dreams for as long as I could remember, but I've never told him that, and the minute I saw him standing in the park, I felt like I would never need anything ever again. He made me feel whole. But was it love? Could I survive if I let him walk out my door and never look back?

"Yes… I love you Edward." I breathed. Terrified of how he would react. Maybe it was a trick; maybe he didn't want me to love him.

"How can you be sure Bella? How can you know that you love me?? For Christ sake, you've only just met me!" he said frustrated.

"You asked!" I said, sounding like a 5th grader.

"But I need to know why? Is it because of my looks, my money, my family? What is it?" he said, angering me.

"Honestly, do you really think I'm that shallow?" I said, causing him to flinch. "You want to know why Edward, I'll tell you why… It's because as crazy as it sounds, I feel like I've known you so much longer than this one week. You've been in my dreams for as long as I can remember, and the minute I saw you standing in the park, I felt like I would never need anything ever again. You made me feel whole Edward. And I can see you looking at me like I'm crazy, and it's probably because I told you about my dream, but it's true. Ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamt about this place, Prague specifically, and would sometimes dream about waiting on Charles Bridge for something, but I never knew what it was. It wasn't until I was older that I realized I wasn't waiting for something, but rather someone. And that someone would always become a bit clearer as each dream past, but I never fully saw the man. It wasn't until I saw you in the park last week that I felt a wave of familiarity wash over me and I realized that it's always been you, I've always been waiting for you! I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's the truth. If you think I'm crazy, you're welcome to leave, I just needed you to know before you walk out that door and probably never come back." I said, letting out a breath I was hardly aware of holding. I looked to my folded hands that were placed in my lap, not wanting to watch him run out of my apartment, no doubt because of my foolish confessions. But instead of running, he placed his hands over mine and held them. He slowly took my left hand and lifted it to his lips, lightly brushing his lips upon it. Just as delicately he placed it back on my lap.

"I don't think you're crazy. Foolish maybe, but not crazy. I just needed to know how you felt before I involved you any further." He said sitting back on the sofa. I took this as a sign that this would be a long talk. I was still a bit shaken after my confession, and I think he could sense that, so he began his story lightly.

"What is your favorite scary movie Bella?" He asked. "I promise there's a point to this."

"Um… Dracula, definitely." I said, trying to relax my nerves.

"Are you afraid of Dracula?" He asked his eyes guarded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he's just a character in a movie."

"Really? You're seriously going to be rational now? Play along, pretend he's real. Would you be afraid of him?" He asked.

"Probably a little."

"Okay, would you be afraid because he kills people or because he's a vampire."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Not exactly… What if he was a vampire that chose to go against his nature and _not_ kill people, would be afraid of him then?"

"I guess not. I guess if someone is put in a bad situation in life that they never chose, they would have to make the most out of it. Hypothetically speaking, if I were Dracula and I went against my own nature and became good, I would be pretty upset at the townsfolk if they assumed that just because I was a vampire I was a killer, even though I chose not to be. Does that make any kind of sense?" I asked, laughing at my confusing explanation.

"I get what you're saying. So hypothetically speaking, you would accept _me_ if I were, say… a vampire?" he asked, his eyes asking so much more.

"Edward, I thought you said you had a point to these questions?" I said, tired of his odd questions. I wanted to know about what happened to Axton, and why he was warning me about Edward and his family. Just then, something Axton said earlier came back into my mind. He called the Cullen's bloodsuckers. _**Bloodsuckers**_**.** _OhmyfreakinggodwhatishappeningwhatisEdwardtryingtosayisheavampire?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_ I was a having a mental breakdown, oh my god this is not happening.

"Why did Axton call you bloodsuckers?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Because my family and I are…we are…Vampires." He said quietly, yet loud enough for me to be positive of what he just said. "If you want me to leave, all you have to say is go, and you'll never have to see or hear of me again." He said, begging me with his eyes to understand.

"You…your vampires? Are you like really vampires or just one of those weird groups that drink blood for health reasons?" I asked, still surprised and in shock at his revelation. He chuckled darkly.

"Well, both. Vampires need blood to survive, that is the whole idea."

"Ha ha, very funny. Be serious… you're really a vampire?" I asked. I was beginning to come over the shock and become interested in this new development.

"How can you be so calm about this? I thought you'd be screaming by now." He asked, utterly shocked at my understanding.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not completely calm, I'm still freaking out in the inside. But I'm not afraid of you. If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so already. You've had plenty of chances. I'm just curious now, I want to know everything." I said, eager for more.

"You amaze me, you really are a wonderful creature." He said.

"Just what ever girl wants to hear, that she's a creature." I said wistfully, smiling at him. "Just kidding, go on."

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Are you alive?"

"How else would you be able to talk to me? I'm not imaginary."

"Okay, more specifically, do you have a heartbeat Mr. Avoider-of-questions?"

"…No."

"Interesting… do you drink blood?"

"Yes, obviously. But you should know, my family and I don't drink human blood, we only sustain ourselves on animal blood. However, it is still hard for us to control our thirst for humans. It's not like we can drink a little bit of blood and be okay, it's a constant thirst, stronger for some to handle. It's incredibly hard for me to be with you right now for instance. I need you to understand the full seriousness and danger your in Bella. If I were to slip, it could be disastrous, even fatal. We always battle the bloodlust; it will never go away, no matter how much we drink. I guess the older we are, the easier it gets to control, but that's not always true." He explained.

"You seem to handle it pretty well. How old are you?"

"About 103 give or take."

"Whoa, cradle robber." I said, trying to lift the mood.

"Technically speaking, I'm 17, which makes you a cougar." He joked.

"Touché. Can you sleep?"

"Nope. And we don't sleep in coffins either, if you were about to ask that."

"That would have been creepy. Do you have super strength?"

"Yup, and super speed. I guess you could say I'm kind of like superman." He said, puffing out his chest. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you fly?"

"No, and I wont turn into a bat either."

"Damn and I thought that would have been a little bit cool. Okay, so if you're a vampire, does that mean that Axton is one too?" I asked.

"No, he's not."

"Then what is he? He seems to really hate you all."

"He's a shape shifter. We don't really know the dynamics of a shape shifter, but we do know that for everything there is a counter part."

"Like salt and pepper?"

"Something like that. There is an opposite of everything. Carlisle thinks that shape shifters only exist because we do; they're the only things that can harm us. I've heard of men that can shift into lions, eagles, bears, panthers, so many things. I've even seen one turn into a wolf once." He mused.

"So Axton is your arch nemesis?"

"Technically speaking, we should be the bad guys, but we don't want to be, so we've sworn off human blood and have gone vegetarian, as we like to call it, but it's a shape shifters natural instinct not to trust us. We can't exactly blame them; there are others of our kind that have tried to extinguish them. But Axton is a special case, one in which we'll discuss another time. I think you've had enough big news for today. Besides Alice wanted me to bring you by the house, if your willing." He said, with his dazzling crooked smile that I couldn't refuse.

"As long as you promise to tell me about Axton later, I'll go willingly." I said smiling at him. I took his hand in mine and rose from the couch, leading the way to the door. We walked out side, Edward closing the door behind him and locking what was left of the lock. He turned around toward me and pulled me close, knocking the breath out of me. I stumbled into him, my hands resting on his stone cold hard chest. I looked up into his face, his fingers softly tracing my cheek, down to my jaw, resting lightly on my neck.

"Bella…just so you know… I love you too." And with that, Edward Cullen, the center of my universe, kissed me so passionately, he made me forget that he was, in fact, a vampire.

**I hoped you liked it! Please stop by and leave me a review and tell me your thoughts, and as a bonus, I'll send you this entire chapter in Edward's POV!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!**


	11. EPOV of VampireEdward?

**Okay, here's Chapter 8 from Edward's perspective. I had only meant for this chapter to be a treat for those that reviewed the last chapter, but my computer is wigging out on me and I really wanted those of you who did review to read this. Maybe it will inspre those of you who read but dont review to maybe stop by and show some love... So with out further ado, here's Edwards side of the story. Oh and I will most likely update tomorrow hopefully :) **

**_And here's a shout out to my lovely and loyal reviewers_... SailorM, Melissa Princeton, filmdork, caww, klcivinski, Orelina aka. ME, BellaCullen03, weROCKbyyear, ncy555, Eri XX, Nena 1981.... THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME! tHIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU :)**

**xoxo Darling C**

"I don't know if you're ready for the truth Bella." I couldn't look her in the eye, knowing full well the amount of confusion, danger, and horror. I was about to unravel. She would never know how much this hurt, for me to endanger her and allow her to know our secret. But since I was not willing to live without her, I either had to face the decision to watch her die young, or change her before she be fell that fate…and I couldn't fathom eternity without her.

"Edward, look at me." She whispered, touching my cheek with her warm fingers so that she could look me in the eye. "I don't know why you think that I can't handle what ever it is you're keeping from me, but if you feel at least a tiny sliver of what I feel for you, then we have to talk about this. I can't believe I'm saying this…but I…I feel connected to you somehow. I feel like I can't breathe when you're not near me, like I'm not complete. My entire life I've always felt like I've been missing something, searching for something to make me whole, and I think I've finally found what I was supposed to… I found you. You make me feel complete Edward, like I can do anything. I don't think it was just by chance that we met; I think it was greater than that, I think that maybe…maybe we were made for each other. I know that sounds completely cheesy and girly, but honestly, it feels that way sometimes."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. There was absolutely no way that she could feel for me the way that I felt for her. I so longed for her to love me, the way I do her, but it was impossible, she barely met me, how could she? Her mind was a mystery to me; there was no way to know if the way she felt was true, or if it was all due to the façade that came along with being a vampire. I needed to know, before there was no turning back.

"Bella…" I whispered hoarsely. "Let's sit down. I need to know one thing first before I begin."

"Okay?"

"This is going to sound crazy but I need to know one final thing before I involve you any further with our lives. Do you…Love me?" I asked seriously. She was obviously taken aback at my boldness, but there was no other way around the question. It needed to be delivered bluntly. She pondered over the question, and I patiently sat for 5 minutes as she thought. I wanted her to say yes, that she loved me. But a part of myself hoped that she would say no, praying that I would not damn her. But she surprised me yet again, as always, with her answer.

"Yes… I love you Edward." She breathed. She seemed terrified when she said it, and I hoped she hadn't only said it because it was what she thought_ I_ _wanted_ to hear. It was impossible for her to fall in love with me within such short of time, she was absurd!

"How can you be sure Bella? How can you know that you love me?? For Christ sake, you've only just met me!" I needed to know that she was telling me the truth, that I wasn't about to damn her soul for nothing.

"You asked!" She said, sounding like a 5th grader. I almost chuckled, but refrained.

"But I need to know why? Is it because of my looks, my money, my family? What is it?" I didn't believe her to be this shallow, but since her mind was still a mystery, I had to ask.

"Honestly, do you really think I'm that shallow?" She asked, causing me to flinch. I knew I shouldn't have asked that. "You want to know why Edward, I'll tell you why… It's because as crazy as it sounds, I feel like I've known you so much longer than this one week. You've been in my dreams for as long as I can remember, and the minute I saw you standing in the park, I felt like I would never need anything ever again. You made me feel whole Edward. And I can see you looking at me like I'm crazy, and it's probably because I told you about my dream, but it's true. Ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamt about this place, Prague specifically, and would sometimes dream about waiting on Charles Bridge for something, but I never knew what it was. It wasn't until I was older that I realized I wasn't waiting for something, but rather someone. And that someone would always become a bit clearer as each dream past, but I never fully saw the man. It wasn't until I saw you in the park last week that I felt a wave of familiarity wash over me and I realized that it's always been you, I've always been waiting for you! I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's the truth. If you think I'm crazy, you're welcome to leave, I just needed you to know before you walk out that door and probably never come back."

She loved me. She really did love me. The way she described her feelings, the first time having met me, I recognized them within myself. The first time I met her, I knew there would never be anyone else; she was my everything. I had always felt that love would never find me, like it had for my family, but here was this beautiful creature before me, and I couldn't deny that she was made for me. Everything about her called to me; her scent, her mind, her body. It all called to me. And not only was she made for me, but by her revelations, it seems she feels the same about me. Is it coincidence that the mystery man within her dreams would be me? I think not. However odd that I would be in her dreams with out having ever met her, I wouldn't question them if they gave me her. She let out a ragged breath, and looked to her hands that were lightly resting on her lap. She seemed to be waiting for something, possible for me to speak. I placed my hands over her lovely ones and lifted her left hand and lifted it to my lips. I tenderly kissed her hand, making note within my mind that I would someday put my mothers ring on that delicate hand. I slowly placed her hand back on her lap, making eye contact with her as I spoke.

"I don't think you're crazy. Foolish maybe, but not crazy. I just needed to know how you felt before I involved you any further. What is your favorite scary movie Bella? I promise there's a point to this." I could see she was confused by question.

"Um… Dracula, definitely." She said lightly. Ironic that was her favorite movie. I was hoping she would say something else, like maybe An American Werewolf in London or something, so that I could explain Axton first, then move on to the legend of Vampires, but I might as well get it over with.

"Are you afraid of Dracula?" I asked, afraid that she would scream at the end of this conversation.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he's just a character in a movie."

"Really? You're seriously going to be rational now? Play along, pretend he's real. Would you be afraid of him?" Would she be afraid of me?

"Probably a little."

"Okay, would you be afraid because he kills people or because he's a vampire."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Not exactly… What if he was a vampire that chose to go against his nature and _not_ kill people, would be afraid of him then?"

"I guess not. I guess if someone is put in a bad situation in life that they never chose, they would have to make the most out of it. Hypothetically speaking, if I were Dracula and I went against my own nature and became good, I would be pretty upset at the townsfolk if they assumed that just because I was a vampire I was a killer, even though I chose not to be. Does that make any kind of sense?" I understood what she was trying to say, however confusing it came out. It gave me hope that she would accept us…accept me.

"I get what you're saying. So hypothetically speaking, you would accept _me_ if I were, say… a vampire?" I asked.

"Edward, I thought you said you had a point to these questions?" She was becoming tired of my odd live of questions, probably thinking I was avoiding the subject. I slowly started to see her eyes light up, and I wondered what it was she was thinking. Maybe she finally guessed it, a part of me hoped that she wouldn't.

"Why did Axton call you bloodsuckers?" Damn, she knows.

"Because my family and I are…we are…Vampires." I said quietly, waiting for the screaming to begin. "If you want me to leave, all you have to say is go, and you'll never have to see or hear of me again." I begged her with my eyes to let me explain.

"You…your vampires? Are you like really vampires or just one of those weird groups that drink blood for health reasons?" The rational part of her brain wanted her to believe that we were a fanatical group that drank blood for health purposes, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, both. Vampires need blood to survive, that is the whole idea."

"Ha ha, very funny. Be serious… you're really a vampire?" The tone her voice developed caught me off guard. She sounded more interested and intrigued rather than terrified and scared.

"How can you be so calm about this? I thought you'd be screaming by now." I asked, utterly shocked at how understanding she could be about all this. She must be in shock… or crazy.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not completely calm, I'm still freaking out in the inside. But I'm not afraid of you. If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so already. You've had plenty of chances. I'm just curious now, I want to know everything." She said eager for more. She was amazing, this woman was utterly unpredictable.

"You amaze me; you really are a wonderful creature." I said.

"Just what ever girl wants to hear, that she's a creature." She said wistfully. "Just kidding, go on."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Are you alive?"

"How else would you be able to talk to me? I'm not imaginary."

"Okay, more specifically, do you have a heartbeat Mr. Avoider-of-questions?"

"…No." I was still afraid that realization would hit her and she would run screaming.

"Interesting… do you drink blood?"

"Yes, obviously. But you should know, my family and I don't drink human blood, we only sustain ourselves on animal blood. However, it is still hard for us to control our thirst for humans. It's not like we can drink a little bit of blood and be okay, it's a constant thirst, stronger for some to handle. It's incredibly hard for me to be with you right now for instance. I need you to understand the full seriousness and danger your in Bella. If I were to slip, it could be disastrous, even fatal. We always battle the bloodlust; it will never go away, no matter how much we drink. I guess the older we are, the easier it gets to control, but that's not always true." I needed her to know that she did not need to fear me. Of course her blood called to me stronger than anything else, but that was a fact that she did not need to know at the moment. I wanted her to trust me and not fear me, and telling her that she smelled delicious would not help.

"You seem to handle it pretty well. How old are you?" This was not a question I really wanted to answer.

"About 103 give or take." I was hesitant to tell her that I would forever remain 17.

"Whoa, cradle robber." She said, trying to lift the mood.

"Technically speaking, I'm 17, which makes you a cougar." I joked. I hoped if I turned it into a joke, she wouldn't be creeped out.

"Touché. Can you sleep?"

"Nope. And we don't sleep in coffins either, if you were about to ask that."

"That would have been creepy. Do you have super strength?" Did she think I was a superhero or something?

"Yup, and super speed. I guess you could say I'm kind of like superman." I said, puffing out my chest, the way superman does in all the promotional posters I've seen.

"Can you fly?"

"No, and I wont turn into a bat either." Although, if I could turn into a bat, I wouldn't complain.

"Damn and I thought that would have been a little bit cool. Okay, so if you're a vampire, does that mean that Axton is one too?"

"No, he's not."

"Then what is he? He seems to really hate you all."

"He's a shape shifter. We don't really know the dynamics of a shape shifter, but we do know that for everything there is a counter part."

"Like salt and pepper?"

"Something like that. There is an opposite of everything. Carlisle thinks that shape shifters only exist because we do; they're the only things that can harm us. I've heard of men that can shift into lions, eagles, bears, panthers, so many things. I've even seen one turn into a wolf once." Little did she know that she used to live within walking distance to shape shifters that were wolves.

"So Axton is your arch nemesis?"

"Technically speaking, we should be the bad guys, but we don't want to be, so we've sworn off human blood and have gone vegetarian, as we like to call it, but it's a shape shifters natural instinct not to trust us. We can't exactly blame them; there are others of our kind that have tried to extinguish them. But Axton is a special case, one in which we'll discuss another time. I think you've had enough big news for today. Besides Alice wanted me to bring you by the house, if you're willing." I asked, smiling at her.

"As long as you promise to tell me about Axton later, I'll go willingly." She took my hand in hers and rose from the couch, leading the way to the door. I closed the door and tried to salvage what was left of the lock, deciding that if anyone tried to break in, Alice would see it anyway. I turned around and pulled Bella close, knocking the breath out of her. She stumbled into my arms, her hands resting on my chest. My body caught fire with the sudden proximity. I hadn't meant to cause her to fall into my arms; I had merely want to brush my fingers along the delicate curve of her cheek. But with mere inches separating us, my body gave into temptation. I looked down into her face, my fingers softly tracing her cheek, then down to my jaw, only to rest lightly on her neck.

"Bella…just so you know… I love you too." And I kissed her with as much passion as I could give up without letting the bloodlust take over me. But rather than bloodlust take over my mind, it was another sort of lust that consumed me. I felt her heart beat quicken, her hands sliding up my arms to snake her fingers through my hair. With a sudden burst of strength, she pulled me even closer to her lips, crashing them to me after a quick intake of much needed air. Had it not been for the fact that my sister was expecting us, I may have never been able to move from that spot. However, I was not about to steal Bella's virtue on her doorstep.

"Bella…we need to go. My sister…she's waiting…unfortunately." I managed to say. I couldn't help but chuckle at the frown she had at the reminder.

"Fine… Damn Pixie." She grumbled as we walked to my car.


	12. Can I stay the night?

**I am forever thankful to those of you who have read this story and love it and have taken the time to review, you guys are the reason I update ****:) ****Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Remember, if you review, I will send you a little spoiler for the next chapter, so I hope you take a minute and leave your thoughts :)**

"Alice, I've already told you 3 times the part where I explained to Edward I loved him, do I really have to do it again?" I complained, I was giddy the first time I told her, now I was just irritated.

"You saw it anyway Alice, give Bella a rest." Edward told her, no doubt taking pity on my tired vocal chords.

"You saw it? Were you spying on us? Peeping tom!" I pointed my finger at her, receiving a giggle from her and myself. "Seriously, how did you _see_ it?"

"Well, some of our kind have special qualities, mine just happens to be the ability to see the future. So I literally did see you professing your love, I just liked hearing you say it." She said. I must have looked amazed, because she continued. "Didn't Edward tell you any of that?"

"No… you've been holding out on me!" I accused him lightly.

"You barely found out the truth 3 hours ago, I'm sorry if I didn't get to specific." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a special ability?" I asked him.

"Actually, everyone in this room has a special ability."

"Really? What are they?" I asked, fully intrigued.

"As you just heard, Alice can see the future, but only based off of the decisions people make. So if someone changes their mind, the future will shift. Jasper has the ability to influence the emotions of those around him, as well as pick up what your feeling." He paused noticing my blush. I didn't want to think about the fact that when we walked in a couple of hours ago, I had been fully lusting after Edward from that earth shattering kiss he had given me. I just hoped Jasper didn't pick up on that. I snuck in a glance to Jasper, and was defeated at the grin that was on his face, confirming my worst nightmare. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him, still mortified at my recent discovery.

"Nothing, jasper was just enlightening me on your reactions from earlier, I must say, I'm flattered." He shot me his stunning crooked smile, the kind that can make me do just about anything.

"I didn't hear anything, what are you talking about?" I was confused.

"Well, my ability is a little bit more invasive...I can read minds."

OH MY GOD…this was mortifying. The things that I have thought about him, or doing to him while around him… oh god this was embarrassing. I turned about 10 shades of pink and red before he cleared his throat.

"So, that bad huh?" Alice said.

"What?"

"You seem to be a bit embarrassed." Edward helped her out.

"You should know, you can read my mind!" I said as I buried my face in my hands.

"Love, I can read everyone's mind… but yours. You're my only exception. I've tried, believe me, to hear even just a whisper from your mind, but its silent, it like your blocking me out." He said as he wrapped his arm around my back. I slowly lifted my head up, looking at him.

"Really? You can't hear me at all? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

"First, you're upset because you think I can hear your mind, now you're upset because I can't?" he asked utterly confused.

"Well, no. But why am I the exception?"

"We have a theory than when you're human, you have traits that are very strong, so when you turn into a vampire, that trait is intensified. You seem to be a type of shield that can block out mental intrusions. Your shield is very strong for being a human however, we've never seen that before."

"So, what your saying is…I'm like an X-Men? I have mutant powers or something?" Jasper couldn't help but burst out laughing at my comment.

"Umm, no. Just like some people are more intuitive than others, or more charismatic than others, you're just more closed off than other people." Alice chirped.

"Gee thanks." I said dryly.

"It's not a bad thing Bella. It makes sense though, Esme had always told us how you often kept to yourself, and always seemed distant with other kids your age, aside from your friends. It would make sense that your mind has built up some kind of shield." She said, making me feel a little bit better.

"I'm okay with that for now. So tell me more about Axton?" I asked. I really wanted to know what his story was. As far as I knew, he was a shape shifter that has been really nice to me, despite the fact he's out for vengeance against the Cullen's, and his sister was killed somehow. I wanted to know more.

"What do you want to know?" Edward asked, everyone tensing up at my question. This obviously was a touchy subject for them.

"You said he's a shape shifter, what does he turn in to?"

"He is a type of wolf. There's a group of shape shifter near Forks, they're also wolves, but they are different breeds."

"So he's a werewolf?" I was getting pretty interested with all this new information I was getting.

"No, not a werewolf, he's a shape shifter that turns in to a breed of wolf. Technically a werewolf is a child of the night, and can only turn into one on a full moon. Shape shifters can change anytime they want. But sometimes they can change involuntarily, such as if they get angry enough." Edward explained.

"So they 'hulk' out?" Watching all those comic book movies with Jacob back home was definitely influencing my absorption of all this.

"I guess you could say that."

"Okay, so Alice said in the beginning that your other brother hit his sister in a car accident and she died, is that true?" Axton had alluded to foul play, and I wanted the truth.

"Not entirely. That's what the crime scene depicted, but it was a lot more graphic than that." Edward said, clenching his teeth. He obviously did not think I was ready to hear the truth, but I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

"Tell me…please?" I persisted.

"There are times when a human's blood call to us stronger than others, we call it '_La Tua Cantante_'; the blood sings to us, I guess you could say. It's so strong, that its nearly impossible to resist, I only know of one person that has been able to resister their singer…" Edward whispered.

"Who?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Me." He said quietly.

"Really? You didn't kill your singer? How did that happen?" I asked.

"I fell in love with her." He said. He was in love before. I couldn't help but feel my heart breaking.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say.

"Bella, I'm talking about you." He smiled at me.

"_OH_." I was instantly blissful.

"I don't see why you should be happy that your blood calls to me the way heroin calls to an addict. You don't understand how dangerous it is for you." He frowned.

"But I'm still alive Edward, you resisted. That alone is remarkable, you even said so yourself. Okay, so continuing on, you have singers, what does that have to do with Axton's sister?" I asked, getting back to my original question.

"Our brother Emmett was on his way back from town, he had decided to buy Rosalie, our sister, a vintage car as a gift and was returning to the house. As he was at a stop sign, the car across from him had its windows down. The wind had happened to blow through the intersection straight towards my brother, and the scent hit him like a ton of bricks. It's extremely rare for any one of our kind to refrain from our singers, and unfortunately for him and her, he didn't have the strength to resist. He didn't plan it, he just acted, and the bloodlust within him took over. It wasn't until she was dead that he realized what he had done. He called Rose, and they made the scene look like a car accident, her body flying through the windshield. It wasn't until the next day that we realized her brother was a shape shifter. It seems that the trauma of losing his sister caused the change within him to respond. . We believe that had he never experienced such a trauma, he never would have shifted, but you're either born with the gene or your not, and he just so happened to be born with it and the trauma of losing his sister caused his body to react. He followed his new nose and instincts to our house and quickly figured out what we were. Since then he's been trying to figure out how to exact revenge, but he knows that he'd lose in a fight. He followed us to Prague actually; he's not really attending the University by the way. He won't accept out apology and sincere regret over what happened, but then again, we can blame him. Emmett has lived with the shame and regret of what happened, but he's not the kind that lets things keep him down, so he and Rosalie have been on an extended honeymoon, after another vow renewal. He will never forget what happened, it will forever be with him, but he's managed to move on. Axton can't move on, he just seems to become more angry and bitter as each year passes." Edward explained to me, giving me a few minutes to let it all soak in.

It was a lot to take in, all at once, but it was all seeping in slowly. I understood Axton's misery over losing his sister, but to dwell on it and refuse to move on, it was hard for me to really feel sorry for for him. I wasn't saying that it was okay what Emmett did, but at least Emmett knew that what he did was awful, but he was repentant and he found a way to move on. Like Edward said, Emmett would always remember and feel remorse, but you can adapt and move on. I didn't want to judge Axton, or how he still felt, because there was no telling how I would feel in this sort of situation, but it was weird to hear of his extensive hate towards the Cullen's, when he had been perfectly nice to me since I had met him on the plane. To be honest, he was my first friend in Prague. And as much as he had scared and upset me at my apartment earlier, I still felt a warmth for him in me heart. There was something about him that drew me in. I felt his pain for losing his sister, for having to deal with such a life changing situation as becoming a wolf, for having the word you thought you knew turn upside down and reveal to you the most mythical of creatures as truth. It was a lot for a young person to go through, especially alone. Despite the rage emanating from his face as he warned me about the Cullen's earlier, I still saw the tender, caring guy I met on the plane, and the artistic, passionate man I ran into at the castle. Even though he was destined to be an rage disposed shape shifter, he didn't choose that life, and I couldn't blame him for his actions or attitude. I could disagree, but not judge.

"Did you hear me Bella?" Alice asked, gently touching my arm. It seemed in my mental uploading of information; I had completely ignored what Alice was telling me.

"Oh, I'm sorry no. I was just thinking about what Edward just said, it was a lot to take in, but I get it." I said.

"I was just saying how you'll get to me our other siblings, Emmett and Rosalie, this weekend. They'll be flying in from their vacation in Africa. It will be so much fun to be all together again. And Esme was saying that she and Carlisle might fly up and visit too." Alice chatted quickly.

"I can't wait to meet the rest of your family." I genuinely said, smiling in encouragement at Edward. Since he told me about Emmett and Axton's sister, he had seemed withdrawn, almost like he expected me to run screaming. But I understood that just like there are accidents and problems in the human world, Vampires and Shape shifters have their own degree of problems and accidents.

Alice continued the night retelling stories of their family, recounting the hilarious wrestling matched between Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, the practical jokes they all have played on each other, the days spent playing chess with Edward , each piece in the same spot, until Alice saw who would win. It was all very entertaining. But the evening wasn't complete until Edward had dropped off at my apartment and had ended my day with a breathtaking question.

We were standing in front of my still damaged door, deciding that tomorrow I would call and get it fixed, when Edward surprised me with an unexpected question.

"Seeing as your door frame is ruined, and the locks are not doing a good enough job of keeping you safe, would you be against the idea of me staying here, with you, for tonight. I don't want to take any chances with your safety. I've just found the love of my life, my soul mate some would say, and I'm not ready to lose her yet." He grinned down at me. I almost swooned.

"Uh…um… okay. I am definitely not against the idea." I said, blushing at what I would like to do, but knowing full well Edward as too much of a gentleman to oblige.

**So there was the latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Just a reminder, if you review, you can expect to receive a mini spoiler for the next chapter, so stop by and tell me what you thought :) As of when I will update...I was hoping to on monday, but I'm going to see A Day To Remember in concert and just learned that the show is starting earlier than expected, so maybe next wednesday???**

**I also wanted to ask a question… I intended this story to be strictly Pg-13, but have gotten a few PM's asking for it to be a little bit more 'Adult'. What do you think? Should I keep it Pg-13 or make it 'Adult'? As the readers, I want to know what you think…**


	13. The Stink Eye

**I'm so excited that you liked the last chapter! Some people have told me that they feel I'm rushing their relationship, but I just wanted to explain that they're soul mates, so obviously they click from the beginning. But even though their relationship is blossoming, it doesn't mean that the story is going to end soon. I'm going to keep this story going for awhile, introduce a couple more characters, reveal who Bella's benefactor is, have Axton's character grow some more, maybe bring back Jake, and have tons more drama and romance fill this story :) I hope you guys like this chapter, I am introducing Rosalie and Emmett in this one! Remember, please review and tell me your opinions on the story/chapter and I will give you Rosalie's POV in her scene from this chapter!!!!!!!**

So it was already a full week since Edward told me he was a Vampire and I still couldn't care less. It didn't matter to me that he saw himself as a killer, what mattered to me was the fact that despite his circumstances, he made a conscious effort to change. He was the most caring, passionate man I had ever met and he was beautiful. Every literary hero and prince charming all combined together into one being would still never be enough to compare with Edward; he was everything, and he was everything to _me_. I could see the wheels in his head ticking, believing that at some moment I would run screaming from his side, but I was determined to prove him wrong. Nothing would ever make me run from him, nothing. Even the fact that I discovered my ex-boyfriend is a werewolf didn't scare me… Yes, that's right; my ex-boyfriend is a werewolf. Edward had happened across a picture of Charlie, Billy, Jake and I in my room and had asked about it. Not wanting to lie, I admitted that Jake was my ex, and Edward being the ever jealous boyfriend, wanted to know everything. I got as far as his name and why we broke up when Edward stopped me.

_"Wait…his name is Black, as in Ephraim Black?" Edward asked._

_"I think that was his grandpa's name." I said, confused._

_"When he would get upset, would he shake?"_

"_Yeah, that was part of the reason we broke up, his anger issues were starting to scare me, in addition to the fact that he was never there."_

"_Why is it that you are a magnet to all things mythical? First one shape shifter, then shape shifter number two, and now a Vampire. If we bottled your luck, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction." He chuckled darkly to himself._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_This Jacob Black of yours is a werewolf, or shape shifter if you like."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Look at the facts, his grandfather is the same one Carlisle made the treaty with years ago, you said he was being secretive hanging out with a gang, he would shake when he was angry… does the shaking ring a bell?"_

"_Oh… I guess your right. But maybe he's not, maybe it's just a coincidence?" I said hopeful._

"_Or maybe he suffers from epileptic seizures." Alice giggled from the next room._

"_You're not helping Alice!" Edward yelled._

"_Wow…so Jake's a werewolf… explains why his house smelled like wet dog."_

Despite knowing that Jake was a werewolf, it still didn't make me hate him, in fact it made me realize that Jake hadn't been unfaithful, he was just…changing. I still felt for Jake, but more like a friend, and I understood why he had been so different towards the end. I think Edward had been so surprised I had taken it so lightly. I honestly didn't care, it was just like hearing the score of the World Series, worth knowing, but useless at the same time.

But back to reality, today was the day Emmett and Rosalie were flying in to visit with Edward, Alice, and Jasper and I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. From what I had heard, Emmett was quite the jokester and he would be easy enough to get along with, but his wife would be another story. I was already warned not to expect a warm welcoming from her, but the warning still didn't soften the blow of her initial reaction. I had arrived at the Cullen's swanky house in one of the more secluded and sought after neighborhoods in Prague, and was quickly wrapped within two giant arms crushing my body. It took me a second to register that I was being hugged rather than strangled, and I was set back down, my knees almost giving out and swaying to catch my balance.

"You must be Bella! Wow Eddie, you didn't tell me she was so hot." A thunderous voice escaped from the massive body before me, reminiscent of a bear. I couldn't help but blush crimson. "And she changes color! This one's a keeper." He laughed.

"Wow Emmett, it's always nice to have your big mouth around, if only it were more tactful." Edward said. "Bella this is my brother Emmett, Emmett this is my Bella."

"_My_ _Bella_? Did you buy her or something?" Emmett laughed again.

"Oh shut up." Edward said, losing his patience.

"It's nice to meet you Edward's Bella." Emmett said, flashing a childlike grin. I couldn't help but smile at the enormous man. Despite his teasing, it was obvious he loved his family and accepted me into it as well.

"It's nice to meet you to!" I said, walking towards the living room where everyone else was waiting. "You'll have to tell me some embarrassing stories about Edward, he's refused to tell me any, and I have a feeling you would love to." I said, flashing a smirk at Edward. He growled, and I couldn't help but be a little turned on by that fact. It wasn't until I saw Jasper shift uncomfortably; that I felt embarrassed and blushed, making sure to focus my thoughts on something else. Edward chuckled as he sat down beside me, no doubt reading Jaspers thoughts, damn,

"So you like it when I growl?"

"Shut up." I mumbled. He couldn't help but laugh.

"So where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"She's coming down the stairs now." Alice said. And at that moment, I saw descending the stairs the most beautiful woman I had ever seen before. She was like the reincarnation of Helen of Troy; no… she was even more beautiful than that. She could rival any of the Miss Universe winners, any Victoria secret model, anyone! If you looked in the dictionary at the word Perfection, you would see her picture. She literally took my breath away…That is until she opened her mouth.

"So you're the one that my family has risked their lives for, including my own? You could have at least been prettier." My jaw dropped. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't blink, I couldn't even think. Did she really just say that to me? The rational part of my brain told me that no one would be that calloused to someone they just met, but my ears told me I heard right. I heard Edward growl beside me, tensing his muscles.

"Rosalie! You will not speak to her or about her in that way again, or so help me you will be headless by the end of the day and I won't tell Emmett where I've hid it." He spat.

"Babe, calm down, I thought we talked about this, you were at least going to try and be nice." Emmett said exasperatedly.

"I did try, but honestly Edward, you couldn't find a nice little vampire to fall in love with? It's so typical you would go the tragic route and fall in love with a human. You could have at least found someone a bit more…interesting." She said lazily as she plopped herself onto Emmett's lap. The next second, literally, passed in a blur. One moment Edward was sitting next to me, then the next he had Rosalie in a chokehold, threatening to snap her neck if she didn't apologize and swear to keep her comments to herself unless they were of importance. I sat horrified at the scene before me, not because of the violence I was just witness of, but because of the evident disdain she had for me and the fact that I could take care of myself.

"Edward its okay, I'm fine, let her go." I said loudly, catching their attention.

"No it's not Bella, Rosalie needs to treat you with respect, and apologize at the least." He said angrily.

"Let her go, or I walk out." He released her, obviously unhappy about it. "Thank you Edward." I said as smiled apologetically at him. I didn't want him to ruin his relationship with his family over me, and besides I was just about to prove that I could take care of my own feelings.

"You can hate and despise me all you want," I said to the glaring Rosalie, "but the fact of the matter is that I love Edward, and he loves me and I'm going to be a permanent fixture here. Either you can accept that and at least play nice, or you can wallow in your own unhappiness while your family, including your husband, and I enjoy ourselves. And that death glare that your giving me that you _think _is intimidating really is only making you look like the girl in Juno with the stink eye.' And with that, I took Edwards hand and led him back to the sofa where we sat down. "So where were we, oh yeah Emmett, you were going to tell me funny stories about Edward." I said smiling from Edward to Emmett as if nothing had happened.

"Bravo!" Jasper commended. "I've never seen anyone make Rosalie feel that insecure in her life." Everyone couldn't help but laugh, except for Rosalie, who stormed from the room back to her own upstairs.

"Stink eye, really?" Emmett laughed. "You know I'll have hell to pay later for that comment. Especially since I laughed."

"Oh come one, obviously it's not true, Rosalie could never look anything less than beautiful, but if she was going to be mean, then I might as well borrow a line from one of my favorite movies to put her in her place." I giggled. "I really am sorry though, I hope she doesn't hate me forever. I was hoping she would at least respect me for holding my own."

"Oh, she'll hold a grudge, definitely. But she may come around, I could feel her respect you slightly. It's not everyday that someone stands up to Rosalie." Jasper assured.

"So Bella, you want to hear about the time I caught Edward…." Emmett was cut off.

"No she doesn't, how about a different one." Edward rushed. I eyed him suspiciously. He knew what Emmett would say before he started, and I was afraid this would happen often.

"Aw come on! Fine, how about the time…"

"Not that one either."

"Come on bro, jeeze, how about the time when…"

"That wasn't even me you idiot, that was Jasper!" Edward said.

"Edward stop it, I want to hear some stories, besides, you looked through my high school yearbooks, and those have enough embarrassing ammunition in them. I need some embarrassing moments of you before were even close to being even." I begged.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Wow Bella, were gonna keep you around more often if you keep putting Eddie in check like that. So where were we… right, the time that I…"

**Sorry I ended the chapter like that, but it's late and I couldn't think of good enough stories to put in there. Maybe I'll do it another time. So please stop by and give a review, I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter. If you review, I'll send you Rosalie's POV of when she and Bella were battling it out :) I promise, the dust will settle between them. Thank you again! **


	14. EPOV of Romeo has nothing on Edward

**Ok ok, I know some of you were hoping I would post some new material, but this week has been crazy busy and I've been working non stop. I work at Starbucks, and when a Barista calls in sick, that means I have to go in and cover :( sooo, because I dont have time to write a whole chapter, here's an Edward POV of what happens when he goes to 'the bathroom' on the double date to the park :) hope you like it and it helps explain why it may seem Edward is moving too fast sometimes. (I'm sorry for those of you who have read this, I promise another chapter will be up soon) I promise that the next chapter I update will be amazing :)**

**EPOV- This is the "Date"…**

Jasper and I were currently waiting for my sister and Bella Swan to arrive at the park. I was nervous, something that I never thought possible. After seeing her at the airport, I have done nothing but see her exquisite face, the soft curve of her lips, the endless depths of her brown eyes. She was beauty reincarnated into human form. I felt a fire burning within that I had never known existed...

"Calm down Edward, or I can't be blamed for what I do to Alice when she gets here." Jasper warned uncomfortably. I didn't realize what I had been feeling, but reading Jasper's thoughts gave me an idea. I shuddered, trying to get the mental image from my mind, the fire slowly retreating.

"They're here." I said, sensing Alice's thoughts coming closer. I searched for Bella Swans, but found nothing. Maybe she backed out, I wouldn't blame her. I looked up to check, but the girl was with her. I tried harder to hear her, wondering if she was just a quiet one, but I came up short again. "What the..?" I was utterly confused. In all my existence, this was the first time I couldn't read someone.

"Jasper, Edward… This is Bella Swan!" Alice introduced her. She looked to Jasper first, and I was thankful for the extra time I had to control my self. Upon her arrival, not only was I baffled by her silence, but her scent… It called to me. It was like the sweetest smelling forbidden fruit, utterly delectable. The venom puddled in to my mouth, desperate for the veins in Bella's neck, the ones clearly visible in the stunning blue dress she wore, making her skin look like cream. Stop it! I cried to myself. This isn't dinner, this is a date! You can not EAT YOUR DATE! I scolded myself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Jasper said as he shook her hand. He snuck in a worried glance at me, no doubt just as freaked out by my emotions as I was. But Alice didn't make a move, and if she saw danger, she would have done something by now, right?

"Bella, the name suits you." I whispered to her, putting my bloodlust in check, but letting out a different kind of lust in my efforts. What was getting into me?? She looked over to me, and it looked like she was about to faint.

"Its you…" Her voice trembled.

"I'm sorry?" Did she recognize me from the airport, or had she seen me before in forks? What was she talking about?? I tried to play it cool, but a part of me was afraid that she had seen me before.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I must have gotten you confused." She said embarrassed, a mouthwatering blush covering her face. She did have a certain familiarity, but I had never met this girl before, of this I was certain. But I definitely knew that I wanted to continue to get to know her. If only I were somehow worthy of her affections, or even friendship. But the draw I had towards her scent and no doubt the taste of her blood would make that very difficult, if not impossible. I was holding on to every shred of humanity I had left to stop myself from lunging at her and sinking my teeth in to her neck, I had to control myself.

"Shall we?" I asked, extending his arm for her to take. I would at least show her the gentleman I was brought up to be, not the animal that I was raging with inside. She nervously took it. I led us to a swing that had been set up and we all sat.

"The movie should start in a few minutes, if you'll excuse me; I need to talk to Alice for a second." I said quickly, glaring in the direction of my sister as I walked to a distant patch of trees.

"How could you stand there and do nothing Alice? I almost bit her!" I accused.

"But you didn't! You stopped your self." She joyfully cried.

"Do you know that she smells better that ANYTHING I have ever come across before? That I barely had any shred of humanity left to control myself. The only thing stopping my was the fact that she came here for a date, not to be come the dinner." I angrily spat. "Did you see beforehand that she would call to me like that?" I had to know.

"Well, define beforehand…?" She avoided the question.

"Alice…" My toned warned.

"Fine, I've known since the first day mom met Bella. Something changed that day, and Bella meeting our family instantly gave me this vision." And with that she replayed the vision that would change my life. It wasn't exactly one vision, it was more like, hundreds of visions all put together. I saw the possibility of meeting Bella 20 different ways, some in forks, some at Dartmouth, some here, they were all different. I saw myself killing her about 742 ways, either draining her dry, accidentally breaking her neck, or by some other means. I had to wince; I didn't want to kill her. I saw all the happy moments we could share if I embraced tonight, and didn't run from this. I could be happy; she could be happy…with me. But I also saw a cold, beautiful, crimson eyed Bella, and that made me shudder.

"But she dies Alice; she becomes one of us…" I whispered. "I can't do that."

"I've seen every single angle of this situation Edward, and she always dies. Either you can let her die by which ever clumsy thing she do, or you can lose your focus and killer her yourself, or when the time comes you can change her. Either way, she'll die young. It seems the fates don't want her to last very long." Alice said somberly.

"I don't know what to do." I said.

"I'm going back to the others; you stay here and figure it out." And with that Alice walked away.

She was going to die. The woman who had just moments before become my whole being was going to die. I didn't want to condemn her to this life of blood, but if I didn't, how long would we have? How long would we have before a taxi hit her, before a burglar killed her, before I killed her? Alice's vision didn't give me those answers, but I could still see the surrounding areas of Prague, and if Bella stayed here for her entire University length, then at best we had 4 years. Could I live with out her when she was gone? I didn't think so. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan.

**I hope you liked it, let me know if you did :) And thank you to all of my beautiful reviewers, you guys make my day! And if you go to my profile, there's a link to see the banner that was made for this story, it is amazing!**


	15. Greatest Date Ever!

**Thank you for sticking with me this far, I adore all of you. This chapter is introducing a new problem in Bella's life, I hope you all like it. I promise you'll meet the benefactor in a few chapters. And as for the Axton drama, there's still more, don't think I'm going to leave it hanging :) Please stop by and review, let me know what you think! **_**If you leave a review, I will tell you who the benefactor is…! I hope your curiosity gets the better of you and you review, hehehe**_

I had become quite comfortable with Edwards family since I had met them. Emmett had assumed the role of the big brother I never had, Alice was the best friend and sister that I had never known I had wanted and needed. Jasper was kind of like that cousin that you knew was always there for you, but still kept a distance. And Rosalie...well, she was just Rosalie. I had been warned of what to expect and so her cold demeanor didn't really offend me that much. I was determined to win her over someday. And Edward was everything I had never imagined I would want; he was my soul mate in every sense of the word. Looking back, I wonder how I ever was complete before him. Needless to say, things were going amazingly well, which only meant that something was bound to go wrong sooner or later.

"So Bella, are you excited for the banquet this Saturday?" Alice squealed as she gracefully plopped on to the sofa next to me as I tried to focus on my homework in front of me.

"Not really, especially if I don't finish this packet of homework by nest Monday." I frowned. I wasn't exactly looking forward to the banquet because they just weren't my cup of tea, but the loads of homework I had yet to finish didn't help my enthusiasm.

"But you have to go! You'll meet your benefactor and show him how grateful you are for his scholarship. And I really want to dress you up in this new Chanel dress I bought today." She said pleadingly.

"Exactly, it's a banquet to meet my benefactor. Don't you think it's kind of ridiculous since it's you?" I argued. I wasn't blind as to how much money the Cullen's had, and I knew full well that it was Alice and Esme's plan from the start to set us up. I figured that Esme had probably let Alice know of where I had wanted to go, and Alice pulled some strings in her crazy matchmaking mind of hers.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Alice asked perplexed.

"You're kidding me right?" I said not believing her.

"Kidding about what? I'm not your benefactor Bella." Alice said, confused and hesitant.

"You're not? But you had wanted to set your brother and me up and I just thought that made you set this all up. Are you being serious with me Alice?" I asked. Thinking back on my letter informing me of my scholarship, it was looking a bit sketchy. There was never a name or number enclosed, even when I had written back to it to inquire of my sponsor, the only thing that was went was my first check. There was no name, no address, just a PO Box, and a check that came in monthly. I never even applied for this scholarship, or told them of my address in Prague, but magically it always appeared every first Monday of the month. I never questioned it because I didn't want to ruin a good thing, and then when I thought that it was Alice that was my benefactor, I had been thinking of a way to ask about it and offer to pay her back, but now that she wasn't, then who was?

"No, I'm not." She said, her eyes inquiring as to why I looked sort of freaked out. I quickly explained what I had just been thinking about in my head. "So what you're saying is… Someone you don't know gave you a scholarship you didn't apply for and is paying for your entire tuition here? What if your guidance counselor applied for you?"

"I don't know, maybe. But don't you think it's weird that they're paying for all of it, they don't even know me." I asked.

"Do you still have all the letters that they sent you, maybe even a check?" She asked. I nodded. "Good, why don't you bring them over tonight before your date with Edward, and Jasper and I will look into it. Maybe we can find something to link them to someone.

"Really? Alice, you are amazing!" I said as I hugged her.

"That's what best friends are for. Besides, in exchange for my superior sleuth skills, you're going to the banquet in the Chanel dress I bought you, no arguments allowed." She said with a note of finality in her voice.

"Ok Nancy Drew." I smiled at her.

"Ha, I prefer to be called Sherlock Alice Holmes, thank you very much." She said springing up from the couch. "I'll see you later, remember to bring the letters with you." She said as she left my apartment. Not 10 minutes later I heard a knock on my door.

"That's weird, I wonder who that is." I mumbled to myself as I made my way to the door. I dearly hoped it wasn't Edward, seeing as I was dressed in a tank top and yoga pants with my hair thrown up in a messy bun. I opened the door and before me stood a man well dressed in a very expensive looking suit.

"Good afternoon Mademoiselle, I am looking for a Miss Swan?" He asked in a heavy French accent.

"That is me." I smiled at him.

"Oh forgive me Miss Swan, I was not told she was as lovely and beautiful as yourself." He purred, I couldn't help but blush as the forward compliment. "I have an invitation for you, it is from my employer. I was asked to deliver it and await a response." He explained, handing me a letter. It was a thick parchment paper, lined with a silk. I carefully opened it and inside in red ink was an invitation to be escorted to the banquet this Saturday.

"I'm sorry, but who is your employer?" I asked before I finished the letter.

"I believe there is an explanation in the letter." He gesture to the bottom, patiently standing in my doorway as I read the letter. I continued reading, soaking in the information. It seemed this was an invitation from my benefactor, asking if I would like to be escorted by him. But there was no name. This was becoming increasingly frustrating.

"Okay, I finished it, but I still don't have a name." I said, a little irritation leaking into my tone.

"I was asked no to disclose that information Mademoiselle." He said, with a smug smirk stuck on his lips.

"Well, in that case, I don't think I will be attending the banquet with your employer." I said.

"Might I ask that you reconsider, my employer does not take kindly to being rejected." He said; I could feel a threat underneath his tone.

"Only if he considers giving me his name first. You must understand that I am a far cry from my home in the US, so to go to a banquet with someone who refuses to allow me any clue as to their identity in a foreign country is beyond my comfort zone." I said with as much finality as I could muster. What was it with these creepy guys and the word no?

"Very well, he shall see you at the banquet. I hope you have a lovely time." I gave a smile as he walked down the steps to his waiting car. I closed my door and shuddered, fully creeped out by my recent visitor. Despite his compliments and smiles, there was something sinister about him. I was now a little worried to meet my benefactor.

******Later that night********

"He said what?!" Alice shrieked.

"He said he's taking me to the Charles Bridge for a private dinner." I said, as giddy as a school girl. I was spilling all the details Edward had given me about our date tonight. When I had arrived at his house, Alice pulled me upstairs to make sure I looked perfect, reapplying makeup here and there and spritzing me with a light spray of perfume. I don't know why she pretended like she didn't know what he was planning, but I appreciated the chance to bask in my excitement. I hadn't told her about my benefactor's assistant visit, and she hadn't mentioned anything so I began to wonder if she even saw it. I decided to just forget about the encounter, Alice would find out who my benefactor was eventually anyway.

"Okay, you're ready to go." She said, pushing me out the door. "Edward, she's coming down!" I slowly descended the stairs, imagining it looked like a bad teen movie where the nerdy girl comes down the stairs after she's been turned into a total hottie.

"Bella you look stunning, I hope my sister was nice." Edward smiled at me as he kissed my lips softly.

"Very, very nice." I said.

"Shall we?" he said as he took my hand and led me to the car. It was a short ride from their house to the entrance to the bridge. I got out of the car and was blown away by what I saw. There were velvet ropes closing off the entrance, no doubt on both sides, with two huge men making sure no one got past them. Tourists were standing around snapping pictures, trying to see the bridge and get past the security guards. Edward gripped my hand and led me forward, turning to smile at me ever few feet. As we approached the security guards, I expected them to block our path, but they only nodded to Edward and stepped aside, letting us through. I heard flashes going off behind us and multiple languages probably asking who we were and how we got to go on the bridge. This was the first time I had ever heard of the bridge being closed off, except for a movie or music video. As Edward and I made our way to the center of the bridge where I could faintly see a table set up, I took in the scene before me. There were strings of twinkling lights lighting our path, rose petals strewn on the floor, tea light candles on the ledge of the wall, surrounding the saints towering over us, it was beautiful. I was beginning to feel my eyes moisten as I realized all this was for me. Edward had created this perfect date and had accomplished the impossible for _me_. A tear escaped just as Edward turned to me.

"Bella... What's wrong? Are you okay, did I do something?" He asked, worry strewn over his features.

"Edward…This is the most romantic, loving, amazing, breath taking thing anyone has ever done for me, of course I'm going to be emotional!" I said, laughing at myself. He instantly relaxed.

"You like it then?" he asked, turning fully to face me, his hand cupping my cheek.

"I love it, and I love you." I said as I leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Mmm... as I love you. Come, have dinner." He mumbled against my lips as he turned and led the way to the table. The table was draped in a beautiful champagne colored satin tablecloth with a black lace overlay, gothic candelabra, lit with white candles, and the finest china I'm sure Edward could get his hands on.

"This is amazing." I whispered as I took my seat. "Wait, what are you going to eat?"

"Nothing, the chef only made enough for one. I just have a place setting for appearances sake only." He laughed.

The rest of the dinner past in a haze. We talked about everything from my childhood to the decades he's seen. I told him about my mom, and he talked about Carlisle and Esme. I was enraptured by the setting sun and the array of colors, and he watched me enjoy it. We danced to the small quartet he hired, playing our favorite classical songs, laughing at my inability to dance in the heels Alice had me wear. It was a beautiful night, going down in history as the greatest date ever!

**Thanks again for reading, you have no idea how good it feels to see that people actually read what I write :) Remember… if you review, I will tell you who the benefactor is, so keep those reviews coming!**


	16. Truth or Dare

**Thank you for reading the last chapter, I hope you like this one too! This chapter has no plot development what so ever, but has a lot of fluff, something I felt this story was lacking. There is a lot of Bella and Edward time in this one and I hope you like it :) If you do, then tell me so that I can add more fluffy chapters in this story later. If not… then we'll just keep going at the same non-fluffy pace. Thank you again for reading, and my reviewers for this chapter will receive an Emmett POV of what went through his mind when Alice gave him the news (you'll know what I mean once you read this chapter)…**

_The rest of the dinner past in a haze. We talked about everything from my childhood to the decades he's seen. I told him about my mom, and he talked about Carlisle and Esme. I was enraptured by the setting sun and the array of colors, and he watched me enjoy it. We danced to the small quartet he hired, playing our favorite classical songs, laughing at my inability to dance in the heels Alice had me wear. It was a beautiful night, going down in history as the greatest date ever! _

It was past 2am as Edward and I slowly walked up to my apartment. He hadn't stayed the night since he told me he was a vampire, even though on that occasion he sat on the bench of my window and read a collection of poems composed by Oscar Wilde all night, but I figured he was never too far from my apartment if I were to call to him. So after he leaned in and kissed me chastely on the forehead and began to walk away, I did the unexpected and grabbed his sleeve. He stopped and slowly turned to me, his eyes surprised that I had stopped him.

"Stay, please." I whispered. He stood still for a second, thinking in his head of what he should do. I knew why he didn't stay the night usually; being around me made it hard for him to control his thirst, but I didn't want to be alone, especially after that weird visit I had received earlier. "Please?" I asked as I bit my bottom lip. I was afraid he would refuse, afraid that he would leave.

"Bella, I… I don't know." He said. "It's hard to be that close to you, and yet…want more. I'm not sure it's a good idea." He admitted. I knew it was hard for him to admit his weaknesses, so I didn't push him. I understood why he wouldn't come in, but I was still disappointed. I gave a small smile and hung my head slightly as I turned to go inside, saying, "It's okay", as I walked in. But before I could close it, he caught the door and walked in, locking it behind him.

"I didn't say no, I just said it wasn't a good idea." He said as he smirked in my direction. When he smirked, he had this boyish charm about him that I loved, and I couldn't help myself when I flung into his arms and hugged him without abandon.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou." I said over and over while placing small kisses all over his face.

"Your welcome," he chuckled after placing me back on the floor. I smiled and tried to stifle a yawn, hoping he hadn't noticed, I didn't want to go to sleep just yet.

"You're tired, come, let's put you to bed," he said trying to pull me to my bedroom.

"I don't want to sleep," I pouted like a child.

"You have to. Humans need sleep remember?

"This human has had enough sleep, can't she just stay up one night with her boyfriend?" I tried to say persuasively, holding both my hands together in front of me as if I were begging.

"And what would we do?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh I don't know, I think we could come up with something…" I said as I leaned into him for a kiss. He obliged, and I smiled internally that I had won. Our kiss however, was becoming more passionate. I was gasping for air any chance that I was given, and as my hands followed the contours of his shoulders down to his hands, I noticed his hands were clenched. I tried to ignore it, wanting to continue what we were doing, so I pulled him by the collar to my room. It was a bit awkward, I had no idea what I was doing, and it wasn't like I had ever done this before. Actually before Edward, I never had a real boyfriend, so I was _very_ inexperienced at what I was doing. Yeah, I had dated Jake, but we were more like friends than anything. He had always tried to do things with me, but I had only ever let him kiss my cheek and hold my hand. But back to Edward…My hands continued to explore his body, moving from his finely sculpted arms, to his chest that shuddered when I touched him, up to his neck that he would flex the moment my fingers grazed his skin so that I could pull him closer then back to his chest, just feeling him. But I wanted more, I wanted to feel _him_. So I slowly let my hand fall to the buttons on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning the first one, then the next until they were all unbuttoned. Then I came upon an obstacle… the undershirt, _damn_. I somehow scooted closer to him than I already was, moving both of my arms down his so that I could remove his button up. He tried to protest, but I quickly whispered in his ear, "please?" and kissed the sensitive part of his neck that I learned will cause him to do anything, and he relaxed.

I tossed the shirt on the floor, my lips making their way back up to his lips and decide to try my luck on the undershirt. I was a woman on a mission, and I would not fail. My fingers slowly made their way to the hem of his shirt, trying to raise it from his body, until a firm cold hand caught it.

"Bella…" he panted, "we have to stop. I can't think straight when were like this." He said, begging with his eyes to stop.

"I know, I can't think straight either. It's like I'm drunk, I'm…Love Drunk!" I giggled. Yes, I had lost my mind. He burst out laughing too, and he collapsed back on my bed.

"Here, let's just lie here and play a game. Lets play… truth or dare." He said, propping himself in one elbow facing me. I did the same. "Okay, Truth or Dare Bella?"

"Hmmm… Truth."

"When was the first time you…?" he asked nervously.

"I what?" I asked, confused.

"You…slept with someone." He clarified in a whisper. Oh my god, I couldn't believe he had asked that. When he said truth or dare, I was expecting light and fluffy questions, not to be interrogated. But then again, we were dating and I couldn't blame him for wanting to know about my past.

"Um… well never. Well that's not true, I slept with you but that was actually sleeping." I said thoughtfully.

"So you've never…" he asked, seeming quite happy with my answer.

"Nope, never. I may be part of the new generation, but I still have old fashioned values." I said seriously. "Okay, my turn. Truth or Dare Edward?"

"Dare." He smirked mischievously.

"Take off your shirt." I said quickly.

"I thought you'd say that," he said as he sat up and threw it across the room, then resumed his position.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Alice may have warned me in a text a minute ago." He laughed, and I joined in.

"Remind me to thank her later." I said as I leaned in and kissed his lips quickly. "Your turn."

"Well, you've used up your truth, so now you've got to do a dare…I dare you not to touch me." He smirked as I pouted.

"That's not fair! It's like dangling candy in front of a kid and telling them not to eat it. Cheater! Fine… you have to do truth anyway. Lets see… how many girlfriends have _you_ had Edward?" I asked, trying to get him back for his earlier question my making him nervous. He seemed to think about it, and started to count on his fingers. "That many huh?" I asked, my heart sinking at the realization that I was one of many in a long line of women. He noticed my somber expression and smiled whilst only holing up one finger.

"You're the only one. You can ask my family, my parents, and they'll all tell you that you're the only one Bella." I felt better at the thought, still not fully believing him, but thankful that he was saying it nonetheless. "And since I'm being truthful, I'll tell you something… Esme secretly thought I preferred men more than women, and had once thought to me that whichever I preferred she would be happy. You can imagine how ecstatic she was to find out I had found you, a woman." He chuckled, still embarrassed at what he had admitted.

"Well, your hair is always perfectly coiffed, and you do dress really nice…" I pretended to ponder, sneaking a glance at him and smiling.

"Why thank you." He grumbled. "And you can not tell Emmett that under any circumstances, he would make fun of me to no end." he said burying his face in my shoulder. I patted his back comfortingly and assured him that I would never utter a word. Just then, Edward's cell phone rang. He picked it out of his pocket and looked at the number.

"It's Alice, why would she be calling this late, maybe something's wrong." He said as he went to answer it. "Alice, what's wron-…… Damn you." He said as he threw his phone across the room.

"What was that, what did she say?' I asked.

"That was Emmett. He said Alice saw what I just admitted and that he and Jasper are taken, but that they hear your ex-boyfriend is available."

I fell asleep that night giggling every so often at the thought of Edward and Jacob, and Edward lightly growling next to me…

**Again, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been getting a lot of reads for this story, but only 2 or 3 reviews a chapter, so PLEASE tell me that you like it or hate it, and if you want more fluff or more action, tell me that too so that I can make sure to put it in the next chapters! Remember, anyone who reviews this chapter will receive an Emmett POV of the moment Alice got the vision of what Edward told Bella :)**


	17. Dress Fittings & Awkward Conversations

**A Big Thank you to my readers around the world! Thank you for your support and love of this story. You guys are really, really, ridiculously good looking :) I just watched Zoolander, so I'm filled up on all the movie quotes right now, hahahaha. Here's a shout out to the beautiful people that reviewed my last chapter... **_**filmdork , malyssany19, klcivinski, SailorM…**_**Thank you soo much! Maybe if you review this one, you'll be on the next shout out! I hope this is a good chapter before we introduce the Benefactor in the next one. I promise there will be loads of drama when that happens :) **

"Good morning love," Edward whispered in my ear the next morning.

"Mmmm…mmm," I mumbled as I tried to cover my head with my pillow. I was not ready to wake up yet.

"Hmm…I guess this coffee, fresh fruit and eggs benedict I made for you are unwelcome here. Maybe your neighbor wants them; she sure looked lonely over there…" He said, slowly getting up from the bed. I reached out and managed to take hold of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't. This food… and you, of course, are staying put," I said as I sat up. "Um, stay. I need a minute to be human." I said jumping out of my bed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and gasped.

"What's the matter?" Edward called; I could hear him making his way to the door.

"Why didn't you tell me I look like I got in a fight with my pillow? My hair is a haystack!" I yelled to him.

"You don't look like a haystack," he said as he opened the door and leaned against the door frame watching me. "Besides, I kind of like it." He smirked.

"Oh jeeze thanks." I said right before I splashed my face with water. I continued with my usual morning habits, putting lotion on my face, brushing my teeth, combing my hair, all with Edward watching me. "Um, Edward…I need to close the door now." I said, needing really badly to pee.

"Oh… right." He said closing the door; I think he got the hint.

"So what am I eating again?" I asked as I plopped myself back on the bed.

"I made you some coffee, cream with 2 sugars, and I ran over to the market and got some raspberries and strawberries for you. And I made eggs benedict. While you were sleeping, I watched a cooking show and learned a few tricks." He said smiling at me.

"Wow… you know, if I opened a restaurant, we could be easy millionaires with how fast you are and," I said taking a bite,"how much of an amazing cook you are!"

"I'm already billionaire." He said. My mouth dropped open.

"What?!" I managed to cough out.

"How else did you think we could afford Alice's shopping addiction." He said nonchalant.

"I knew you were rich, just not that rich." I said, still eating my breakfast. "Okay, so what are our plans today?"

"Well, I have been asked by my sister to bring you by the house for a dress fitting. Then I was hoping we could maybe see the art festival in Old Town Square, and then I have dinner reservations at Allegro at 8pm?"

"Old Town Square sounds fun, but isn't Allegro the best restaurant in Prague? How about we skip Allegro and you can make me dinner here?"

"Is it so wrong that I want to treat my girlfriend to a nice dinner in a nice place?" He asked.

"No, but wouldn't it be nicer to have a romantic, private dinner here? Besides, now that I know you can cook like a god, why deprive me of that pleasure? Please?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog eyes impression.

"I can't deny you anything!" He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Oh and I'm not going for a dress fitting." I quickly said before shoving a forkful of berries in my mouth.

"Oh yes you are. You promised my sister to wear the dress, besides if I don't take you then I won't have enough time to destroy Emmett's new Jeep." He said mischievously.

"Well in that case…" I said smiling.

***************** 3 hours later****************

"Alice, that hurts!" I cried as she tightened the corset even more.

"Beauty hurts Bella." She said, tying the final laces on the damned contraption.

"Why do I have to wear this anyway, no one's going to see it?" I said motioning to the lingerie that she was forcing me to wear under the Chanel dress she bought me.

"Because for one, you look hot. And two, you never know if no one is going to see it." She smirked at me.

"Wait right there pixie… are you saying… Edward and I…" I gulped, thinking at what I was hoping she was suggesting.

"Hahahaha, nope, but it was funny to make you think that. Actually the dress wont work properly unless you wear this under it to keep you place in all the right places." She said. I felt my hope disappear. After my fitting was done, we sat in the living room flipping through magazines.

"Alice, can we talk? Like girl talk?" I asked quietly, putting my Home Magazine down. I never really had girlfriends growing up that I could confide in, aside from my mother, and right now I really needed someone to talk to.

"Of course Bella, what's the matter?" She looked up at me expectant.

"This is going to sound completely dumb and hormone ridden, but it's not like that I promise. When are Edward and I going to take the next step…physically?" I asked, utterly embarrassed. It wasn't that sex was all I thought about, but he was a vampire, and I wanted to know if it was even an option. But I was too embarrassed to ask him about it, so I figured Alice would be a nonjudgmental person to go to.

"Bella, you know I don't know the answer to that." Alice frowned.

"I know, and that's not what I meant. What I meant was, is it possible for he and I to do that?"

"I don't know Bella, I really don't. When we become close to someone in that way, we lose control and let go, and Edward can't lose control when he's around you, because he could easily kill you. Any one wrong move or twitch of his arm and you could be dead." She said seriously.

"I didn't know it would be that dangerous," I said quietly, thinking it over in my head.

"It's even worse for him because your blood calls to him so much more than others. His bloodlust could consume him for a split second and it could be fatal for you. I need you to understand that it's incredibly hard for him even now to kiss you and be with you through the whole night like last night. And then your little stunt of wanting to take off his shirt, he was very close to losing it Bella. I had to text him to calm down and suggest talking instead. The last thing Edward wants to do is hurt you."

"I didn't know it was that close Alice," I said apologetically. "I'm just frustrated with myself because I want to touch him and kiss him and be _with_ him, and I know I can't but I keep tempting myself. Is it wrong that I _want_ to push my limits in hopes that he'll take it farther?" I admitted. The feelings I had when I was with Edward were completely new to me, and all I ever wanted him to do when we kiss was to take me right there. This was not a normal thing for me. I wasn't a hormonal teenage boy!

"It's not wrong Bella, every person that falls in love feels like that. It's just different for the two of you because you are very fragile compared to him. And until Edward can fully control himself around you, you guys can't be too physical with your relationship. I'm sorry Bella, it's not the ideal relationship, I know." Alice said hugging me.

"I just feel so embarrassed, isn't sex supposed to be only on boys minds?" I asked laughing.

"Oh trust me, women are just as bad." She giggled. "Trust me; Edward is just as frustrated as you are, if not more."

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh, you have a present at the window!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped up and dragged me to the window. "Look, over there! Wait for it…"

And just then I saw the most beautiful assortment of fireworks I had ever seen. It was coming from a mountain not too terribly far away, but far enough where the noise barely reached us. There were so many different colors, different shapes firing everywhere, it was amazing.

"That was a present?" I asked as the fireworks died down.

"Yup, and revenge all in one. Isn't it nice?" She said smiling.

"Revenge?"

"You didn't think Edward would let Emmett's phone call from last night slide did you?"

"He was serious about destroying Emmett's new Jeep?!"

"Yup, I think he crushed it into a ball and placed fireworks in all the crevices he could find… then lit it." She said.

"Aww… well that was sweet." I giggled.

"WHAT THE HELL???" I heard a thunderous voice yell as he ran downstairs. "Did he seriously just do that?! Why didn't you tell me Alice?" Emmett cried.

"Because if I warned you and you stopped him, then it would have been my Porsche. Sorry Emmett, but Porsche trumps Jeep." She said apologetically.

"Do you realize how long it took to get that shipped from Forks? FOREVER!" He shook her lightly.

"Whatever, it was like a week." She said. "Do you want something to drink Bella; we have water and cranberry juice?"

"Juice please." I said. "Sorry about the Jeep Emmett, but weren't the fireworks pretty?" I couldn't stifle my laughter.

"Oh so pretty." He said sullenly.

"Hello beloved family." Edward said as he opened the front door.

"Thanks a lot bro, now I have to order a new Jeep" Emmett said grumpily.

"You could always just buy on here?" I said.

"Emmett likes to support the Forks economy." Emmett said.

"Now I'm going to destroy your next car because you just spoke about yourself in the third person." Jasper said coming in from upstairs. "There's enough vanity coming from your wife, not you to."

"Maybe I can Jacob Black deliver up here, I'm sure Eddie would like that." Emmett smirked.

"Darlin', you'd warn me if Edward tried to make a move on me wouldn't you?" Jasper jokingly asked Alice.

"Hmmm, I don't know… I t would be kinda hot to see." Alice said before she cracked up.

"Ha. Ha." Edward said sarcastically. "I'm just going to sit here with my _girl_friend and have an intelligent conversation as you all continue to act like idiots."

"Edward… you once said you preferred brunette's right?" I asked. He looked puzzled.

"Yes…" he said slowly.

"Jake's brunette." I said quietly, trying to suppress my smile.

"BURN!" Emmett and Jasper yelled. "She got you good Eddie boy!" Edward jumped from the couch.

"Not you too!" he said pointing at me. "You've brain washed her!" he laughed then sat back down and draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Eddie, she's funny. She's definitely a keeper." Emmett said before heading to the laptop. "Now I got to order another Jeep."

Edward and I decided to skip the art festival and just hang out with his family. It was nice to talk and joke around with them, I really felt like I belonged. I had forgotten all about the creepy incident with my benefactor's assistant yesterday.

"Are you ready for the banquet tomorrow Bella?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Oh, the banquet. As long as my dress is ready, I am." I said smiling at her.

"I promise all your alterations will be done." She said.

"Are any of you going tomorrow?" I couldn't remember if they were going or not.

"Well, seeing as it's for members of your school only, I think not." Alice said.

"Oh…right. What about you Edward? Will you come with me?" I asked him.

"Bella, I didn't know, I thought you were going with your benefactor. I'm supposed to go hunting with Jasper and Emmett tomorrow night in the mountains." He explained. "But if you want me to go, I'd love to."

"No, its okay, you have plans. You thought I was supposed to go with my benefactor?"

"Well, usually one goes with their benefactor to these types of things. It is meant as a means for you to meet and give your thanks." He said.

"Oh crap."

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well, his assistant came yesterday and invited me, as a formality I assume, and I said no. He wouldn't give me a name and I got irritated so I told him no. What if he thinks I'm not thankful and takes away my scholarship? What if he's creepy?" I was freaking out.

"Bella, it's fine. He's not going to take away your scholarship. And remember when I said I would find out who he is, well I did. His name is Victor Scarling; he's a very rich man. He's also very reclusive so I didn't get much info on him. But nothing dangerous or sketchy came up, which is why we think its okay for you to go. If it weren't safe, I would see it, and as far as I can see, all things are safe on the horizon." Alice said.

"Bella, its okay to go. If you feel uncomfortable about it I'm sure Alice would go with you. She does love any excuse to dress up." Edward said trying to make me feel better.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. I just feel horrible now that I said no. I hope he doesn't hold it against me." I said.

I was nervous about tomorrow, and I had a bad feeling about it too. Edward and his family seemed to be sure that it would be fine, I hoped so. Alice would see if it wasn't, right? Till tomorrow…

**So how did you like it?? I hope it was good and leaves you wanting more until I introduce the Benefactor next chapter. If you have something specific you wanna see in the next chapter then tell me, I haven't written it yet, so who knows, it just might show up… :) And if you review this chapter, I'll send you a sneak peak at the next chapter once I have some written!**


	18. Banquet

**Thank you to my readers that have reviewed the last chapter, I was flattered by the compliments this story received :) I hope this chapter meets all your expectations! I am introducing the benefactor in this one, and I am excited to see how he is received by all of you.**

**And before we get to the story, I want to give a shout out to **_**SailorM, Chocolate Lover 82**_**, and **_**klicvinski**_** for their amazing reviews last chapter! Thank you sooo much :)**

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"Well your car is here, so it doesn't matter."

"Alice, please come with me? I don't want to go alone!" I begged.

"But Bella, you told me you didn't want me to go." She reasoned.

"You can see the future remember, you should have seen me changing my mind!" I frantically said.

"You're over exaggerating. It's going to be fine. Besides, I did not put all this effort into making you look gorgeous just so that I can out shine you." She smiled wickedly.

"If it's going to be fine then why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" I asked.

"Bella, I've searched and searched for anything sketchy on your benefactor and he is squeaky clean! If something were to happen I would have seen it. I can see the future remember?"

"Ha. Ha." I said unenthusiastically. "Fine I'm ready. But if I text you 'Purple Elephant', you have to come pick me up immediately, got it?"

"Got it. Weird choice of code word by the way."

"It's the first thing that popped into my head okay!"

"Have fun!" She yelled at me as I walked down to the car waiting for me. The driver opened the door and helped me inside, and I was thankful that I had let Alice get me that pea coat that we had seen earlier because it was freezing. I looked out the window as we drove through the city on our way to the Municipal House where the banquet was being hosted. The city looked so alive at night, with tourists lining the streets walking in and out of garnet and swarovski stores, locals sitting in pubs relaxing after a long day of work. It still felt like a dream that I was here at all. It felt like heaven when I remembered the fact that I had found Edward. The love I felt for him rivaled the feelings Juliet had for Romeo, Elizabeth for Darcy, and Cleopatra for Antony. Within a matter of weeks he had become my sun, the light to my dark world. I still felt a small feeling like I was missing something, but I figured it was just because I was becoming homesick. I missed my dad, my mom, even my few friends from school. I was sure that when I went back home to visit, with Edward by my side, I would feel completely at peace. Suddenly I was awakened from my thoughts by the car's stillness; we had arrived at the banquet.

I slowly emerged from the car, dreading the nest 3 hours or so I was about to endure. I knew that once I walked through those doors, I would have to meet my benefactor, apologize for refusing his invitation, and make small talk with him, a total stranger, until the night was out. This was going to be a long night. I silently cursed Alice for not leaving my hair down tonight, but she had decided to pull it up in a loose side bun, close to the nape of my neck, with a lace flower pinned beside it. My bangs were pulled back slightly curled and pinned down, reminiscent of a 50's wave; it was very pretty if I had to admit. But I felt so exposed, my neck and shoulders bare. I walked inside and up to the coat check, being forced to relinquish my pea coat, the only covering I had. I reluctantly gave it to the receptionist, feeling her eyes on my form. The dress that Alice had bought for me was a black, formfitting, vintage Chanel lace dress that hit just below the knees; and she had forced me into 41/2 inch stiletto Louboutin peep toe pumps. I looked like a mysteriously dangerous sexy woman that you wanted to talk to, but was too intimidated to speak to, as Alice had described to me. As I walked up the steps to enter the room where everyone was located, I could feel the stares of the people I passed. I was too nervous to look and see their reactions; I just hoped they didn't think I looked ridiculous. At least my make up was simple. All I had allowed Alice to do was add a light shimmer to my eyelids, paint a dramatic line of black eyeliner, a faint pink to my cheeks and mascara. However, I did let her choose the lipstick, and to my dismay it was red, and I mean _red._ But I kept my mouth shut and let her put it on me.

I was now at the top of the stairs motioning to the doormen that was ready to enter. Slowly, just like the frame of a movie, the doors opened, and I was faced with a flight of stairs that I had to descend. There were groups of people everywhere, some dressed even flashier than I was, and some dressed more conservatively, which to my relief made me feel better. At least I was somewhere in the middle. I could hear the live band playing classical music on the stage, waiters walking around offering champagne and hour dourves to the guests. The bar was full of men in nice suits ordering martinis and the women were complimenting each others dresses. I recognized quite of few of the people in the room to my surprise, some being my professors, others being fellow students in my classes. I even recognized a few faces that I had seen on the side of a bus or flyer, and I assumed they were someone else's benefactors. I descended the stairs, making sure I held the railing incase I tripped in these damned heels. I looked up as I was close to the bottom and noticed quite a few eyes on me, mostly from men; I couldn't help the blush that escaped. It was flattering that they looked, but it still made me uncomfortable, especially since I was already taken. Just as I was on the second to last step, with my luck I managed to trip, my feel twisting in the carpet, sending my face towards the floor. But right before I hit the bottom, two strong arms enveloped me and helped me to my feet. Unfortunately, my near face plant gathered attention and a few people came to see if I was okay, and that was when I heard a smooth like butter voice saying that I was okay and I had not a scratch on my body. I was still righting myself, clutching this mans arms as I made sure my shoes were flat and I was stable. But in the fall, my right shoe had managed to slip off and I looked for it. I noticed it about 2 feet away from and I let go of his arms to hold the banister as I leaned down to get it, but the man lowered himself instead. I was still too embarrassed to look him in the face, so when he retrieved my shoe and gently slid it back onto my foot, as he stood I made sure to male eye contact and say thank you. But the moment we locked eyes, not a word escaped my mouth. I looked at him as if in a daze, this man that I had never met in my life yet his presence were as if I'd known him forever; he was intoxicating.

"Isabella…It is my greatest pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance." He purred.

"How…how do you know my na…name?" I stuttered. This was the second time in a month that an overwhelming feeling of deja vu came over me and it was freaking me out.

"Am I not allowed to know the name of the lovely woman I am putting through University?" he said with a sly smile.

"Oh…OH. You're my benefactor?" I asked surprised, he looked awfully young.

"I am. Please, let us leave this crowd that has gathered here and sit." He said leading me to a nearby table. "I was rather disappointed to hear that you declined my offer to escort you tonight, my assistant had informed me of your hesitance because of the lack of my name."

"Well, being the police chiefs daughter teaches you not to go anywhere with strangers, however juvenile the may sound." I said straight forward.

"Very juvenile indeed…" he mused.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked a little offended.

"By all means no. I was just amused that despite the fact that you knew I was your benefactor, you still said no. Where you not afraid I would take offence and retract my scholarship?" he asked interested. He didn't seem rude or mocking in any way, he was genuinely interested in my reply.

"No, well I was worried that I might have offended you, but the fact that you refused to give up your name forced me to refuse to accept your offer." I explained.

"Bravo Isabella, bravo," he clapped. It was a little weird. "To be honest, that was a small test of your character. Had you accepted my offer, despite my refusal to tell you anything, I would have seen that you were only after the money and the gain you would have received; but since you refused, even risking your scholarship, on behalf of your principles, you showed me that you are a woman worth my attentions."

"So that was test? Did I pass?" I asked.

"With flying colors." He smiled warmly. I couldn't help but notice the effect his smile had on me.

Through out the night, we talked and joked about everything from the music to the odd head pieces some women were wearing. I felt so comfortable with him, like he and I were meant to banter this way with one another. Whenever I asked a question, I almost knew what he was about to saw, almost as it I had heard it before. And his youth, it was breath taking to realized that this man had more money at his disposal than he could spend and he looked hardly older that 24.

"How old are you?" I asked him as the waiters left with our dinner plates.

"How old do I seem?" he asked.

"You look about 24, but your fortune makes me want to assume older." I said honestly.

"You're right, I am older than 24." He said.

"Well…?" I pressed.

"Miss, would you like the crème brulee or the soufflé de chocolat?" the waiter interrupted.

"She'll have the soufflé, as will I." Victor said.

"How did you know that's what I wanted?" I asked intrigued that he was correct. I hated crème brulee, it may taste good, but I thought torching the top was overkill.

"I don't know, it just seems over the top to torch a desert. Besides, nothing beats chocolate." He smiled.

"I completely agree! It's such overkill to torch the top." I laughed at my ridiculous reasoning, as did he.

"So your last name is Scarling? That's a very unique name, does it have a meaning?" I asked.

"It does actually. It originates from the Latin word scarnos, which is the smallest mark on your heart left by the healing of a severe injury, like a…"

"Like a broken heart." I finished.

"Just like a broken heart." He said. I could see sadness in his eyes as he said it, and it felt like he was somewhere else for a second, remembering something. Then the buzzing of my cell phone broke his daze. "Is everything okay?" he asked as I checked my text.

"Everything's perfect." I smiled as I replied to Alice's text. She had sent me a text if I needed purple elephants yet, and I replied that all was okay. Our desert had arrived and we both had begun to dig in, seeing as how amazing it tasted.

"So how have you been enjoying your stay in Prague? Was the apartment to your satisfaction?"

"Its wonderful, thank you for the opportunity to be here. And the apartment is beautiful, I can't believe the views of the city I have from it. Thank you." I said, squeezing his arm. "I do want to know however, how did you know that this was the school I wanted to go to?"

"I am very connected here, and I searched through applicants that had been turned down for financial aid and chose someone I felt deserved the scholarship, and your application stuck out at me. Your essay describing your attraction to the city and feeling as if fate were leading you here captivated me, and there was no way that I would allow you to miss your destiny." He said. The way he explained himself so passionately, almost made me swoon.

"Oh…okay." I said simply, still blown away at his revelation.

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me this dance?" he asked, raising from his seat and extending his hand to me.

"Su…sure." I stuttered, nervous to be dancing in these heels. I think he understood my hesitation, because as he led me to the dance floor where other couples were dancing, he whispered in my ear, "I will not let anything happen to you Isabella, I give you my word." I nodded and followed his lead in the dance. It was slower music, it was almost as it the band had taken a Michael Buble cd and covered the entire thing.

"So where is your date tonight?" I asked him.

"Dancing with me." He said simply making me blush.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or wife that you could have brought?" I asked looking for answers.

"No wife or girlfriend."

"What about your assistant?"

"What about him? His job is not to be my date." He laughed.

"You're a young, attractive, wealthy guy and no date?" I asked incredulous.

"You think I'm attractive?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know you are. But that still doesn't answer my question. Had my boyfriend Edward been in town, I would have brought him." I noticed a flicker of sadness cross his eyes, before it was replaced.

"To be honest, I haven't had a girlfriend in a long time. My heart was broken long ago when I lost the love of my existence in death." He said sadly. I felt the sadness that he kept inside and I hurt for him. He was so kind and I didn't want to see him hurting the way I knew he hurt. I tore me up inside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." I said.

"Its okay, you actually remind me of her." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, very much so. Dancing with you, it is almost as if she were never gone. It is quite soothing." He said closing his eyes. "So tell me of this Edwin? The lucky man who has stolen your heart." I thought I noticed a slight wince when he mentioned my heart, but I tossed it out of my mind.

"Edward. He's amazing, he understands me more than I understand myself. He is everything I would have ever imagined I would have wanted in a man, and more. On our first date, he recited Shakespeare to me in my ear, and he set up the most lavish romantic date for me on the Charles Bridge, it was beautiful. Actually, his mother and sister are the reason he and I met." I explained. "His family have quickly become my own and I love them."

"And does he love you?" Victor asked.

"I think so. I mean he's told me that he does, and he's proven that he does, but someone like him deserves an angel, and I sometimes cant believe that I was meant for him. He is entirely out of my league." I admitted.

"Oh Isabella, you are not out of his league, or anyone else's, for they are out of yours. You are worth far more that any woman here, than any diamond on this earth, than any heroine in a novel. You do not see your worth clearly." He argued. I blushed yet again at his compliments, no matter how untrue they were. "I am beginning to adore the color your cheeks turn when I praise you." He whispered.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" I heard a velvety voice say. Oh god.

**So what did you think of this chapter??????? I need to know! I hope you liked it, and I'm anxious to see what you thought of the benefactor :) Anyone that review will receive a shout out and a sneak peak into the next chapter!**


	19. Leave

**Thank you to all my lovely readers! I was thrilled to see that most of you liked the benefactor! If you have not seen what the picture I have for him, head over to my profile pade and click the link to my photobucket, where you will see the Benefactor and Axton!!! This chapter was a little difficult to write, I couldnt decide if I wanted to make it light and fluffy, or give it some angst and edge... So I hope you like the direction this goes... Oh and I have a new poll up on my profile, please check it out and vote! **

**And here's a shout out to _SailorM, klcivinski, Eri, and Chocolate Lover 82! _Your reviews are always amazing!!! And a few really make me laugh! Thank you!**

"_Excuse me, may I cut in?" I heard a velvety voice say. Oh god._

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see him here. I had thought he was going hunting with his brothers, something he shouldn't neglect.

"Oh Alice called me, said you were having second thoughts about coming alone so I dropped what I was doing and came to my girlfriend's rescue." He said with a swoon worthy crooked smile. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met?" he said formally to Victor.

"Victor Scarling, Bella's benefactor. You must be Edwin?" Victor said. I couldn't help but wonder if he kept calling Edward Edwin on purpose.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." Edward said a bit tersely.

"Lovely to meet you. I shall leave you and Isabella then. Isabella… I look forward to seeing you again." Victor said as he tenderly kissing the back of my hand and walked away.

"You too…" I trailed off. I tried to ignore the feeling of loss when he walked away. Then I tuned to Edward as he resumed Victors place of leading the dance. "What's wrong? What is the real reason you're here?" I worried.

"Can't I dance with you and there not be something wrong?" he said defensively.

"Edward, I'm not stupid. Tell me." I said irritated. I knew him well enough to know that something was up.

"Alice called. She saw your future disappear Bella, and it wasn't due to Axton seeing as he's in the states for the next 2 weeks. She was scared something was going to happen so she called me to come since I can read what everyone is thinking, that way I can make sure you were safe. But now that I'm here I'm even more worried." He said seriously, his jaw flexing.

"Why?" I asked slightly frightened.

"Remember when I told you that I could anyone's read mind, aside from yours?"

"Yes."

"Well now you're not the only one." He said. "Your benefactor, Victor Scarling, is the other exception."

"What does that mean?" I asked, wondering how Victor could also be silent to Edward.

"I don't know and it scares me Bella. Alice and I couldn't find anything on him when we looked him up earlier this week, absolutely nothing. Its like he's a ghost, there's no record of him anywhere. No birth date, no biography, we couldn't even trace his accounts. I've never seen anyone hide their history this well before, aside from us. And now I can't even read his mind? I don't trust him Bella; I want you to stay away from him." Edward told me. The thought of staying away caused a ripple of emotions ro flow through me. It was like hearing a family member had died.

"But Edward, if he really wanted to hurt me, he had the chance to do it already…" I tried to reason, almost frantic in my mind. "And he's my benefactor; I have to keep in contact with him. What do you expect me to do, turn down his scholarship just so that I can stay away?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy? I can't do that!"

"I've thought about this Bella. You can do that and I could pay for your tuition. You could still go to university here with out having to deal with him." Edward seemed hopeful.

"Edward, I understand that you're worried, but I honestly don't think that you have anything to worry about. I don't believe Victor would hurt me and I also don't believe he is behind some sinister plan against me. Are you jealous; is that what this is about? I know you heard the last part of what he told me, but I promise you that right before you showed up we were talking about you and our relationship. You have nothing to worry about!" I explained. We had stopped dancing already and he led me to a private balcony overlooking the city.

"I have everything to worry about Bella! He has a heartbeat, he's alive! He can give you everything I cannot. And by the way he was speaking, he obviously feels something." Edward said to me brokenly.

"But he can't give me you… that's all that I want. I don't want him. He's nice and charming, but he's not you." I whispered.

"I don't deserve you Bella, you deserve far more than I can offer you." He pleaded.

"We've been through this argument before, stop telling me what I do and don't deserve! I think I would know." I argued. "Edward, YOU are my life, my soul, my love. I would die if I didn't have you." I said.

"I feel the same way Bella. I don't know what I would do if you ever left. I'm just afraid that you'll realize what you can have with out me in your life and decide you want it instead. I'm frightened that someday you'll regret you chose me because of all the things I hindered you from having." Edward whispered. "I'm terrified you'll leave me for someone as charming as Scarling because he can offer you a love with a heartbeat."

I had never seen Edward this vulnerable before and it tore my heart up inside. Watching him even consider the fact that I could leave him broke him to pieces right before me and nothing I could say was helping. He had this idea stuck in his head that I would leave him, that I would despise him for holding me back. This was an argument that I couldn't deal with tonight, no matter how serious it was. My brain was fried, my feet were aching, and all I wanted to do was cry. My heart was tearing to pieces inside, one part of it begging for Edward to believe that I loved him and that my love would never falter, the other part aching for Victor, and I couldn't understand it. When Edward asked me to stay away from Victor, I felt as if the world was falling around me. I didn't understand the feelings going through me; it was as if someone were dying. I don't want to give him up, despite the fact that I had just met him, and that was crazy! I felt as if I had known him my entire life, I felt as familiar with him as someone would their best friend. We had easily gotten along, and it was so easy to like him. The feelings I had towards him were not that of romance, I was certain, and they didn't come near as close as those I had for Edward, but I couldn't walk away from him. I know I had hurt Edward when I had argued about my association with Victor in the future, but I just couldn't think about walking away from this night and never seeing him again. So with all this new knowledge and the stress of the day already, I did the only thing my over fried brain could think of… I asked Edward to leave.

"Edward… I can't deal with this right now. I love you and I don't know how else I can tell you to make you believe me. I'm in the middle of a banquet for school, and I still need to go back in there and pretend like everything's okay. Thank you for coming and making sure I was okay, but I want you to go hunting with your brothers. You know you shouldn't neglect your thirst. Just give me a day to cool off okay? Promise me you wont spy on my and hide out around the corner, just have Alice keep an eye out. Promise me." I asked.

"But Bella, it's dangerous-" he began.

"I was safe before you, and nothing has changed." I said seriously.

"I promise." He said, hanging his head. He turned to leave, but I caught his arm, not wanting things to end the way they had.

"Wait…" I said as I pulled him to me and kissed his lips. His stone cold hard lips molded perfectly to my soft warm ones, it was like 2 perfect pieces to a puzzle. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him to me, expecting him to pull back, but he surprised me by gripping my hips and pulling me closer as he opened his mouth, begging for entrance with his tongue. I obliged, because who was I to deny him, and I felt the cool sensation of his tongue explore my mouth, reminding me of the cool feeling peppermint gives. I pulled back slightly, gasping for air and I kissed his neck as I raised myself on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "I love you Edward, but just give me one day please?" and I kissed him chastely one last time on the lips before I walked back inside, afraid that if I stayed any longer my hormones would have taken over and I would have lost my virginity right there on that balcony.

I made my way to my table feeling slightly dazed, realizing everyone was taking their seat as well.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked. "I hope I didn't cause any problems."

"Everything's fine." I reassured, hoping my lie was not caught. "What's going on?"

"Oh, there is just a small speech to be given by the dean and then its over." He explained.

"Ohhh…"

30 minutes later, after the most boring speech I ever had to endure, I was being escorted outside to my car and driver. But as Victor and I stood waiting for at least 15 minutes, we realized he wasn't coming.

"It seems as if your driver is not coming. May I give you a ride to your apartment?" he asked. "I would feel very uncomfortable if I allowed you to take a taxi or subway." He said.

"Um… well okay." I agreed. I couldn't help but feel guilty after Edward had asked me to stay away from him.

"So where did your boyfriend run off to so quickly? I couldn't help but notice he left right before the final speech." He asked as we sat in his car on our way to my apartment.

"He had to go out of town with his brothers, he just wanted to say goodbye before he left." I lied.

"He didn't seem to like me very much." He pointed out.

"Well you did call him Edwin, after you knew his name was Edward." I confronted him. He smiled sheepishly.

"I won't lie to you Isabella, I will never lie to you, and so I will admit that I may have done it to undermine him. And I will also tell you, I like you, more than I have allowed myself to admit. If I'm being honest, I've admired you since the first day I saw your application and the passionate plea to come to Prague. But I respect your relationship with Edward and I will not rival it. However, if I feel like I may possibly have a shot, I will take it. I would rather live knowing that I tried than never tried at all." He said taking my hand. I pulled it back, feeling awkward at what he just said. The car stopped and we pulled up to my apartment. He got out and opened my door for me, and walked me up to my front door.

"I apologize for being so frank in the car Isabella; please do not hold it against me. I meant what I said about not getting in the way of your relationship." he reassured.

"It's just a lot to take in, it's been along night. I love Edward, so please don't try and aim for my heart." I said.

"If your heart is truly rooted with Edward, than why ask me not to try? Are you afraid that you may possibly change your mind?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I am afraid that I will hurt someone that doesn't deserve to hurt. Goodnight Victor." I said closing my door.

"Good night my Isabella." I thought I heard him whisper.

**So tell me, What'd you think??!!??!!?!?! Please dont hate me that Edward and Bella had their first fight and that she asked him to leave. Honestly, when our mind cant take anymore, isnt that what we would do? So I hope you like this chapter, I'll hopefully update a coulple times this week, so if you dont get a sneak peak then its because I'm updating anyway. But if I cant update, then you will definitly get a sneak peak in your inbox if you review :) And a shout out will be in the AN too! **

**Please check out my new poll up on my profile page, I want to know how far you, the readers, think I should take Edward and Bella's relationship! Please Vote!!!!**


	20. I wear my Heart on my sleeve

**Yes! You guys will love this chapter!!!!! I just know it :) I listened to **_**Breathe Carolina's 'Classified'**_** on repeat when I wrote this chapter, so if you want, you can do the same. I'm so excited; I'm going to see them in concert on December 5th, YAY! This is the longest chapter I have written to date, I hope I've made you proud :) Here are the shout outs, Thank you all for reading! **

_**BellaCullen03, Capcalawrence, mdf, Chocolate Lover 82, SailorM, klcivinski**_

**And big thanks to my new Beta… EDWARDandBELLAFOREVER over at Twilight Archives. She is the bestest greatest ever, and has enough patience to read all my chapters and tell me how amazing this story is all of the time, hahaha :) **

It was Sunday, the day after the banquet fiasco. My phone had been ringing constantly, first it was Alice asking if I was okay, then it was my mom because she forgot the time difference, then it was Victor telling me he had a wonderful time. After about the 8th time Alice called, I just stopped answering it. I was tired, depressed,confused, and all I wanted to do was sleep. So I changed into the comfiest pair of sweats I had, threw on a big t-shirt I had, and curled up in a ball under my covers and crashed out. But even in sleep, I got no rest. I kept seeing Edwards crushed face as I asked him to leave, Victor's smiling face as I was dancing with him, Axton's shaking form as he crushed my door frame. So I'd wake up suddenly and realize I had only dozed off for 10 minutes, and then the cycle would repeat itself. It was torture. Finally, I had managed to stay asleep, but once I woke up, I couldn't understand what the dreams had been about. I tried to remember what I had dreamt about, but I couldn't. It was just bits and pieces floating around in my head. I remember talking and laughing with Victor, but that wasn't his name in my dream. We had been sitting close together on the balcony of an opera house, and I remember seeing glimpses of an opera, but I couldn't place it. Everyone in the room wore lavish, fancy dresses, reminding me of the costumes in Sofia Coppola's _Marie Antoinette_. But I didn't remember anything else; I just remembered it as if it were mini-videos and photographs. I vaguely remembered hearing that your dreams are what happen when your subconscious combines everything you see and think about, but this dream was so off the wall that I couldn't understand why I dreamt it. And why did it feel so familiar, as if it were a memory. I glanced at the clock, and was surprised to see that it was 11am. It hadn't felt like I had slept that long. I sat up in my bed and stretched out my arms, extending them out and then above my head. Then I reluctantly swung my legs over the side of the bed so that I could make my way to the bathroom for my morning ritual.

After I had finished a cup of earl grey tea and a bagel, I began to feel restless. The prior night's argument weighed heavily on my mind and I felt horrible. I knew that I over reacted, that he was just worried about losing me. But no matter how much I reassured him, he was positive that I would resent him someday. Just thinking about it again was frustrating me and I had to force myself to take deep calming breaths. Yep, I still needed space. As guilty as I felt for the way I handled the situation last night, I was no less upset that he wouldn't listen to me.

Then there were the feeling I was feeling for Victor. A week ago I had no idea who he was, a few days ago I was afraid of whom he might be, and now I couldn't wait until I saw him again. And it upset me even more because I had a boyfriend. I wasn't one of those girls that take for granted what she has. I hated those girls that cheat on their boyfriends and flirt with other men, girls whose romantic lives are riddled with drama. I WASN'T ONE OF THOSE GIRLS! But here I was in the middle of a love triangle that I did not want to be in. This is what I knew…. I love Edward. Edward loves me. I feel a connection with Victor. Victor is vying for my affections. Edward doesn't trust Victor. I trust Victor. Do I like Victor? Yes. Do I love Victor? No. If I had to choose Victor or Edward, who would I choose? Edward.… So I didn't get why it was so hard to stop thinking about Victor.

After a couple of hours of trying to read Pride and Prejudice, I finally gave up and collapsed on my bed. I laid there staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what I should do. I couldn't call my best friend, because that had been Jake, and it would be awkward asking for love advice. I couldn't call Alice because she would be biased. I couldn't call my mom, because really what would I say? _Mom, I'm in love with a vampire who doesn't trust my insanely good looking benefactor that I have a strong connection with_. Um, no. So that left me with just about no one to call. I sighed loudly; irritated with the fact that I had no one to go to. For the first time in this city I felt alone. In a few hours it would be an entire day since I asked Edward to give me a day's worth of space. I wondered if he would take that literally and come at exactly 24 hours after I asked him. He probably would. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see him yet; I knew the minute I saw him I would forget about everything that we fought about last night, so I thought about calling Alice and asking her to tell him to give me more time when my cell phone rang again. I let it go to voicemail. Then a couple seconds later I heard my home phone go off and decided to let the answering machine pick it up. About 45 seconds later, I could hear Alice's furious voice yelling at me to pick up the phone.

"_Bella, I know you're home. Pick up this phone right now or so help me God I will-"_

"Hi Alice," I said tonelessly as I answered the phone.

"Bella," She said curtly.

"What's up Alice?" I asked. I already feared what she could have seen me asking her.

"Do you honestly think I would break Edward's heart by asking him to stay away longer?" Her voice broke.

"I'm sorry Alice, it was just an idea. I was still peeved about our fight last night and I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him yet," I explained.

"Bella, grow up!" She snapped at me. It took me by surprise, "Of all the things to be upset about, you pick Edward's self-consciousness."

"I'm not upset at Edward's self-consciousness!" I defended.

"Then what do you call it? You're upset because he doesn't trust that you feel the same as him and because he doesn't know if he can trust the new highly attractive mysterious man that has shown an interest in his girlfriend. Look at it from his perspective, Bella! Edward views himself as the vilest creature, a vampire. He doesn't believe that we have souls; he thinks were condemned to hell. He can't offer you children, to grow old; he can't even offer you a normal physical relationship. And then a mysterious, rich, attractive guy that he can't hear and causes your future to disappear, waltzes in your life and you're upset because he won't believe you when you say that you love him to? Sure, it should be enough to say love in any other relationship, but we're talking Edward here. He's the most self deprecating person in the world. It's going to take patience to make him understand. Do you understand Bella?"

"I…I don't know what to say." I sobbed into the phone. Alice had hit so many truths in her speech that I felt even worse ten times over. "You're right Alice, absolutely right. I can't believe I was upset over a stupid little thing. What have I done? He probably hates me. I need to apologize; I need to talk to him. Alice please ask him to come?" I begged. I was so upset at myself that I had over reacted at such a petty thing. Of course it would take time to make Edward see that I loved him more than anything. Alice had a point. He was the most self deprecating person in the world, and he's had a long time to believe that he was the vilest creature as well. It would take time to make him see his worth in my eyes. Rome wasn't built in a day.

"Bella, shhh, its okay. I'll text him and tell him to head over. Just calm down okay? Everything will be alright," She soothed.

"Thank you Alice, I'm sorry about everything. I can't believe I was so petty." I sniffled.

"It's okay Bella. Just remember, you have to be patient with him. It's going to take time for him to realize that your feelings are just as deep as his. I gotta go Bella; I'll see you tomorrow after class okay?"

"Okay," I said then hung up the phone. Edward was going to be here soon and I needed to gather what I was going to say to him when he got here.

What would I say to him? Sorry wasn't good enough. I loved Edward, and he needed to know that. The fact that he wasn't positive of that fact was what got us here in the first place. Sure, Axton was a possible contender for my heart when I first arrived in Prague, but then Edward came from out of no where and stole it. And now with Axton out of the picture, Victor Scarling makes an appearance. Victor was alluring, mysterious and broken. The pull I feel when I am around him is entrancing and I almost lose myself in it…almost. I grieve for his broken heart, not wanting to ever feel the agony I'm sure he has endured. There are so many secrets surrounding him, and I had a feeling that if I let him, he'd lay them all out on the table for me. But despite the connection we have, it doesn't even come close to the fact that Edward has my heart. It isn't even mine to give to whom I want anymore; it is unequivocally and irrevocably Edward's.

So when Edward knocked on my door, I held my breath as I walked to open it. I paused with the door still closed and slowly leaned my forehead against it, one hand on the lock, the other resting flatly on the surface. I dreaded the awkward and tense talk we were about to have. I exhaled and slowly opened it to reveal a very well fed yet anxious Edward.

"Bella…" He breathed as he swooped me up in his arms and began kissing every single part of my face and neck. "I'm so sorry; I should have never distrusted you. If you trust this Scarling man, then I shall too. I will never waver in my trust in your decisions. Will you please accept my apology; I've been a wreck thinking about the pain you must have felt at my doubt. Please forgive me my sweet, sweet Bella," He begged.

"Edward, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who gave you reason to doubt me. But you have to know, you're the only one who can ever claim my heart Edward. I feel kindness for Victor, I can see the pain he is forced to live with, the pain of a broken heart; but I don't love him. You are the only person that I can ever love, and the only one who can ever break my heart. Edward, my heart is yours," I said as I slowly lifted myself to kiss his smooth lips. It was as if our bodies were made for each other, our lips molding perfectly to each other.

"I fully came prepared to grovel at your feet, not have you surrender your heart to me," He said surprised, still kissing my lips.

"My heart is not the only thing I will surrender to you Edward," I said as I pushed him on to my sofa.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked, perplexed as to why I had pushed him away from me an onto the sofa.

"Because I'm about to surrender my whole self to you, Edward," I whispered, afraid that my voice would fail me if I spoke any louder. I hadn't planned on seducing Edward, but his surprise at my speech kind of inspired me, if you will. I slowly leaned into him lowering myself until I was straddling him. My hands were on either side of his face, caressing every line, my lips kissing his temples, lids, cheeks, and jaw line, everything except his lips. My hands combed softly through his disheveled hair, until I roughly pulled it a little, so that my lips could whisper into his ear.

"Edward, I love you. I give myself to you… fully…forever…eternity…" Slowly my lips found the sensitive spot of his neck, right below his ear, and I kissed him. It wasn't until I heard him growl and felt his body tremble, did I know that I was affecting him.

"Bella…Please…I don't know if I can control myself…" He strained to say. I hushed him with my lips to his.

"Shh, I trust you. Now didn't you say that you would trust my judgment from now on?" I said smiling as I let my hands trail down his shoulders to the hem of his shirt. "Hmm… I think this needs to go." I said lifting his shirt from his body, up over his arms and on to the floor. I had expected him to fight with me, but he leaned forward a bit to make it easier for removal. I was pleased with my progress. I next aimed for his pants button, until his hand came and stopped me.

"Uh, uh, uh,…it's your turn." He snickered at me as his hands skimmed their way down my ribs to the hem of my shirt. I paused, suddenly feeling self conscious. Reality was dawning on me with the fact that if I took off my shirt, then it was officially the farthest I had ever gone with a boy. But wasn't I wanting to go farther that that when I started this? It was like I had a devil and angel on my shoulder. The angel was trying to talk me out of it, to save my virtue. The devil was urging to take off the shirt and screw my virtue, literally. Edward saw the flash of hesitation and his dark lustful eyes began to turn back to their golden color.

"You're not ready Bella. This can wait; it doesn't have to be tonight." He said, trying to get me to sit beside him, rather than on top of him. But unfortunately for him, his slight refusal only made me side with the devil, and before he could get up from the sofa, I had thrown off my shirt and pulled him on top of me.

"No, I want this, I'm ready. It's just the first time I've ever done this. I'm a little nervous," I admitted.

"Me too." He said shakily, taking in my half naked form beneath him. I turned red with embarrassment, hoping my body was not a disappointment.

"Bella, you're….Beautiful," He smiled at me.

He lowered himself carefully to my lips, kissing them tenderly. He kissed a trail to my neck, down to my shoulders then back up again. In an achingly slow manner, he slowly kissed my collarbone, then entirely skipped over my chest, to my stomach and looked up at me. He smirked and kissed just below my belly button, causing me to suck in a breath at the coolness of his lips on my skin. The excitement of what was about to happen was seeping in, and it was causing me to tremble. He paused again and looked up at me. The look on his face was pure bliss. He looked happy and looked like a man in love. I smiled at him.

"Edward, please?" I asked. I was ready. Ready to give myself to him.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

**Thank you soo much for reading! I hope you liked it :) A shout out is given to those who review, and possibly a sneak peak of the next chapter. **


	21. Preview of New Chapter

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating lately, but my computer died on me :( But good news... It's working again!!!! So hopefully I will have a ton more updates within the week, I've already sent some stuff to my beta to get checked.**

**So since I left you guys such a huge cliffy last time, I'm leaving you with an un-betaed sneak peak. I'm trying to make the next chapter 5k words long, so really this is just a mall portion :) Drop a comment, and tell me what you think of it so far :) And I'm really sorry about the errors, I dont have Microsoft word installed yet on my new computer, so this was written on notepad :( which means no spelling check...**

**And fyi... this had not been looked over by my beta, so when the new chapter is updated, it may be different. This is ****not**** a final draft of this portion.**

He wants me to marry him? I just couldn't fathom it. This beautiful Adonis before me wanted to marry _me._I just stared at him in wonder, amazed at how I could find myself in this situation. If you would have told me a year ago that this would be my life, I would have laughed at you. But now... I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Only moments before we had acted like hormone crazed teenagers attempting to become one, and now I was completely taken aback by his question.

"Bella? Love, are you okay?" Edward asked as I laid there gaping at him. He sat in front of me on the floor as he leaned over to grab his shirt. "Bella...I'm sorry if I scared you, maybe it was too soon to ask if you wanted to marry me, but it just... came out." He tried frantically to explain. _Why was he apologizing, didn't he know that I wanted to spend eternity with him?_

"Edward? You just ... we almost... you asked... Wait right here, don't move!" I commanded as i jumped from the couch and dashed into my room. I quickly threw on a dress that Alice had insisted I buy on our last shopping dress and pulled off my sweat pants. I took a quick check in the mirror on my way out and fluffed my hair a bit and ran back out, only to see the most agonized expression on Edwards face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as I rushed to him and threw myself on my knees directly in front of him so that we were eye level. My hands framed his face forcing him to look at me.

"You changed?" He asked.

"Well I wasn't about to become engaged in sweats and a bra. What would my dad think, or better yet... what would Alice say?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"You... Your accepting?" He asked amazing, a smile forming on his perfect lips.

"Of course you beautiful, amazing, clueless man. Why would I say no?"

"Oh I don't know... maybe because I'm a vampire."

"Honestly, if I cared about that I wouldn't be here." I said matter of factly. "But wait wait... Lets try it one more time, and this time it had to be traditional. I don't want to have to tell my mom we were about to consummate our relationship and you just blurted it out." I giggled. He smiled at me as if he had just won the lottery and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me to my balcony. With the view of the Charles Bridge and the city of Prague, Edward gently placed me on my feet, kissing my cheeks as as he did so, slowly lowered himself onto one knee, and said the words that would forever change my life.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you give me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the honor of being my wife?" With an in take of breath, I saw him pull a small box from his pocket. He slowly brought it up, opening it slightly unitl he paused, gauging my reaction, then opened it fully. There in the confines of a tiny velvet box held the most exquisite ring I had ever seen. He slowly pulled it from its setting, holding my left hand. Just as he was about to slide the finger on it he gently kissed my ring finger and looked up at me from beneath his lashes. It took me a second to realize he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes. With my whole soul... yes." I whispered. He smiled once again as he slid the ring on my finger.

"This was my mothers, one of the few things I have of hers. I've been carrying it around in my pocket since the very first day I met you, waiting for the time when i would give this to you." He said. If my heart could melt, it would have done so already. This was the sort of stuff you saw and heard in movies, not in my life.

"It's beautiful Edward. it truly is perfect." I smiled as I pulled him up to me so that I could kiss his lips. We slowly walked over to the love seat that was stationed out on my balcony overlooking the city. We sat comfortably together, wrapped in each others arms. The view or the baroque style city, the Gothic castle on the hill, the bustling Charles Bridge, and the smell of fresh warm pastries from the bakery a couple doors down was the perfect setting for this moment of pure bliss.

"Edward?" I asked, one more thing on my mind.

"Mmm... yes love?" He answered.

"Can I ask you one thing in regards to the engagement?"

"Anything." He said, turning my full attention to me.

"Can we wait until after I graduate for the wedding?"

"After you graduate?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, well this way I can get school over with and I wont have any distractions. Plus, my parents, my mom especially, are very weird about marriage. They really wont like it if we do this before I graduate. I mean, I am still 18. Edward, I want to spend eternity with you, and I know school will always be there for me to go back to. But I know that by marrying you, I have to be a vampire eventually. So waiting until I graduate is more for them, a closure I guess you could call it. If I had my choice, I'd say lets go to city hall and do it now, but I have to give my parents their chance to see me get married and walk down the aisle and graduate college." I explained. I wanted to marry Edward, the sooner the better, but I had to give Charlie his chance to walk me down the aisle, Renee her chance at helping me plan a wedding, both of them the chance to see me graduate college. I had to give them those moments because soon after I marry Edward, I'll never have those chances.

"I understand love," he said thoughfully, "I'll give you as much time as you need."

"Well, I was thinking... Maybe we could tell everyone were engaged anyway. they'll understand that we want to wait until I graduate for the actual wedding. Plus I've been thinking of visiting Charlie and Renee soon and it would be nice to give them some news. Maybe you could come...?" I asked.

"I would love to meet your parents Bella, and you have no idea how much it pleases me to hear that you want to tell everyone about the enagement. There was a part of me that was afraid you'd want to keep it a secret." He chuckled.

"Well, I did think about that for a second, but I figured Alice already saw this happening so I figured whats teh point." I smiled. "Besides, I want the world to know that I'm getting married to the greatest man alive!" I giggled.

"Alive?" He gave me that crooked smirk of his.

"You get the idea." I smirked right back at him. "Maybe you should get me a less special ring though, I wouldn't want to lose this one in one of my bouts of clumsiness." I said worriedly.

"I have faith in you Bella, besides, Alice will see if you lose it or not." He said taking my hand and kissing it. "Have I told you how much I love seeing my mothers ring on your finger?" He asked in a mischievous grin.

"Nn-noo." I stuttered. His lips had moved from my had to my wristd to the inside of my elbow, up to my collar bone, to te side of my neck, up to my chin and finally to my lips.

"It's absolutely...mouthwatering." He breathed.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that sneak peak, and again, I am sorry for the grammatical errors! Please drop a comment and tell me if you like it thus far, or if you think I should change something before the final chapter is released :) Thank you!!!!!!!! And the shout-outs will be in the next chapter if you commented on my last chapter.**


	22. Who is Victor Scarling?

**Thank you to everyone that has been reading this story! You guys are amazing :) I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. First, my computer died and the only mobile device I had was my Ipod Touch, which doesnt really let me do anything. Then on friday when I had wanted to update, I got food sickness. It was terrible, But here I am, and I have a new and amazing chapter for you! I hope you like it, there's some more info on Mr. Scarling :)**

_**And a **__**shout out to...**_

_**vampsrulewolvesdont, Jasper's Black Rose, Chocolate Lover 82, Melissa Princeton, filmdork, klcivinski, Eri, CraZe4twilite, amobutterfly25, mdf, SailorM, and capcalawrence... In no particular order. **_

_**Thank you guys soo much for reviewing and making it worth it to keep posting :)**_

**And a huge thanks to my beta... ****EDWARDandBELLAFOREVR ****over at twilightarchives! She is amazing :)**

**BPOV**

He wants me to marry him? I just couldn't fathom it. This beautiful Adonis before me wanted to marry _me._ I just stared at him in wonder, amazed at how I could find myself in this situation. If you would have told me a year ago that this would be my life, I would have laughed at you. But now.... I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Only moments before we had acted like hormone crazed teenagers attempting to become one, and now I was completely taken aback by his question.

"Bella? Love, are you okay?" Edward asked as I laid there gaping at him. He sat in front of me on the floor as he leaned over to grab his shirt. "Bella...I'm sorry if I scared you, maybe it was too soon to ask if you wanted to marry me, but it just... came out." He tried frantically to explain. _Why was he apologizing, didn't he know that I wanted to spend eternity with him?_

"Edward? You just .... we almost.... you asked... Wait right here, don't move!" I commanded as i jumped from the couch and dashed into my room. I quickly threw on a dress that Alice had insisted I buy on our last shopping dress and pulled off my sweat pants. I took a quick check in the mirror on my way out and fluffed my hair a bit and ran back out, only to see the most agonized expression on Edwards face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as I rushed to him and threw myself on my knees directly in front of him so that we were eye level. My hands framed his face forcing him to look at me.

"You changed?" He asked.

"Well I wasn't about to become engaged in sweats and a bra. What would my dad think, or better yet.... What would Alice say?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"You... You're accepting?" He asked amazing, a smile forming on his perfect lips.

"Of course you beautiful, amazing, clueless man. Why would I say no?"

"Oh I don't know... maybe because I'm a vampire."

"Honestly, if I cared about that I wouldn't be here." I said matter of factly. "But wait wait.... Let's try it one more time, and this time it had to be traditional. i don't want to have to tell my mom we were about to consummate our relationship and you just blurted it out." I giggled. He smiled at me as if he had just won the lottery and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me to my balcony. With the view of the Charles Bridge and the city of Prague, Edward gently placed me on my feet, kissing my cheeks as as he did so, slowly lowered himself onto one knee, and said the words that would forever change my life.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you give me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the honor of being my wife?" With an in take of breath, I saw him pull a small box from his pocket. He slowly brought it up, opening it slightly until he paused, gauging my reaction, then opened it fully. There in the confines of a tiny velvet box held the most exquisite ring I had ever seen. He slowly pulled it from its setting, holding my left hand. Just as he was about to slide the finger on it he gently kissed my ring finger and looked up at me from beneath his lashes. It took me a second to realize he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes. With my whole soul... yes." I whispered. He smiled once again as he slid the ring on my finger.

"This was my mother's, one of the few things I have of hers. I've been carrying it around in my pocket since the very first day I met you, waiting for the time when I would give this to you." He said. If my heart could melt, it would have done so already. This was the sort of stuff you saw and heard in movies, not in my life.

"It's beautiful Edward. It truly is perfect." I smiled as I pulled him up to me so that I could kiss his lips. We slowly walked over to the love seat that was stationed out on my balcony overlooking the city. We sat comfortably together, wrapped in each others arms. The view or the baroque style city, the Gothic castle on the hill, the bustling Charles Bridge, and the smell of fresh warm pastries from the bakery a couple doors down was the perfect setting for this moment of pure bliss.

"Edward?" I asked, one more thing on my mind.

"Mmm... yes love?" He answered.

"Can I ask you one thing in regards to the engagement?"

"Anything." He said, turning my full attention to me.

"Can we wait until after I graduate for the wedding?"

"After you graduate?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, well this way I can get school over with and I won't have any distractions. Plus, my parents, my mom especially, are very weird about marriage. They really won't like it if we do this before I graduate. I mean, I am still 18. Edward, I want to spend eternity with you, and I know school will always be there for me to go back to. But I know that by marrying you, I have to be a vampire eventually. So waiting until I graduate is more for them, a closure I guess you could call it. If I had my choice, I'd say lets go to city hall and do it now, but I have to give my parents their chance to see me get married and walk down the aisle and graduate college." I explained. I wanted to marry Edward, the sooner the better, but I had to give Charlie his chance to walk me down the aisle, Renee her chance at helping me plan a wedding, both of them the chance to see me graduate college. I had to give them those moments because soon after I marry Edward, I'll never have those chances.

"I understand love," he said thoughtfully, "I'll give you as much time as you need."

"Well, I was thinking.... Maybe we could tell everyone were engaged anyway. They'll understand that we want to wait until I graduate for the actual wedding. Plus I've been thinking of visiting Charlie and Renee soon and it would be nice to give them some news. Maybe you could come...?" I asked.

"I would love to meet your parents Bella, and you have no idea how much it pleases me to hear that you want to tell everyone about the engagement. There was a part of me that was afraid you'd want to keep it a secret." He chuckled.

"Well, I did think about that for a second, but I figured Alice already saw this happening so I figured whats the point." I smiled. "Besides, I want the world to know that I'm getting married to the greatest man alive!" I giggled.

"Alive?" He gave me that crooked smirk of his.

"You get the idea." I smirked right back at him. "Maybe you should get me a less special ring though. I wouldn't want to lose this one in one of my bouts of clumsiness." I said worriedly.

"I have faith in you Bella, besides, Alice will see if you lose it or not." He said taking my hand and kissing it. "Have I told you how much I love seeing my mothers ring on your finger?" He asked in a mischievous grin.

"Nn-noo." I stuttered. His lips had moved from my hand to my wrist to the inside of my elbow, up to my collar bone, to the side of my neck, up to my chin and finally to my lips.

"It's absolutely...mouthwatering." He breathed. He joined his lips to mine and we continued like that for as long as we could until I was gasping for air.

"Wow, that was... amazing." I said breathless, earning a chuckle from him. I couldn't stifle the yawn that followed and Edward slowly started to get up, with me in his arms.

"I think you've had a little too much action for one day. Lets get the human to bed." He said teasingly.

"You mean lack of action...," I grumbled.

"You're tired Bella. You need rest before Alice can tackle you with wedding plans tomorrow." He reasoned.

"But the wedding isn't for another 4 years! How can she already have plans?" I asked.

"If Alice has her way, the wedding will be less than that. Plus, I'm sure she already has you set for fittings with some up and coming designers." Edward said thoughtfully, placing me on my bed as he laid right next to me with his arm bound around my waist.

"Did you read her mind?"

"No, but it's something Alice would do. She is quite predictable with events and shopping.... Once you know how extravagant her mind works." He chuckled.

"I'm soo looking forward to it," I said unenthusiastically. Again I yawned, breaking out cheerful banter.

"You know... We could move the wedding to say... three months from now. I promise I won't be much of a distraction." Edward said kissing my neck.

"Mmmm... I'd love to, but I already explained why I want to wait. I want to give my parents these four years before, you know... I change." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry for pushing it. I just... it worries me how fragile you are." He said softly. "Sleep, my Bella, sleep." Edward said as he kissed my forehead. I snuggled into his side placing my head in the nook below his shoulder thinking about what he said about being fragile. He was right, anything could happen to harm me, but I had faith that between he and Alice I would be safe as I drifted off to sleep...

**EPOV**

Watching Bella sleep was entertaining to say the least. Some nights she would dream of her father and mother, other nights she would recite recipes, and my all time favorites were when she dreamt of me. After our close encounter on the sofa earlier and my proposal, I was wondering what turn her dreams would take her this time. It's 15 past 1 am and it would be any minute now that she would start talking. Right on schedule I heard her sigh. The hand that she had on my chest began to slowly make its way up to me neck, pulling me closer to her. _This is different, maybe she is awake _I thought.

I listened to her breathing and it was virtually the same. I looked to her eyes and they were proof that she was still asleep. Hmm, this was odd for her to move so much. She resumed her movement, however this time it was to pull my neck to her face, where she began to kiss my neck, right below my ear, my shoulder, my collar bone, anything that was within the reach of her lips she kissed. It made me chuckle nervously, as I awaited to hear what words she would be uttering. A few minutes later after her on and off kissing, she began to mumble incoherently. it was intriguing, because it didn't make sense what she was saying.

"_We'll...be caught....please.....more...need more..."_ she would say, only making me more confused. "_Kiss me... I love......love you..." _Now I understood what she was dreaming. I breathed a sigh of relief and the scent that registered in my mind only confirmed what my suspicions were. So my beautiful innocent Bella was having a passion filled dream about me. I couldn't resist the smile that came to my lips, it was reassuring to know that I had this effect on her. The monster inside of me was hidden away, and lurking in the shadows was a whole new monster...lust. Suddenly, she began to clutch me even tighter, almost desperate, as if i would leave. I looked to her face and her brows were knitted together, the way they usually do when she is distressed. It disturbed me that she was so distressed in her sleep. What could she possible dream about to scare her so?

"_Don't go...need...need you... don't go Victor...I love you..."_ What!? Was she dreaming of Victor, Victor Scarling?! I could barely compose myself as I slowly detangled her from my body and rose from her bed. Millions of thoughts flooded through my head at hearing her speak those words. I walked swiftly to her window and took one last look before I jumped out. She had curled into herself and was still murmuring his name over and over. Why? Why was she calling to him? She was mine, she was engaged to _me!_ Had they been intimate? No, I didn't think so. But why dream of those moments, moments of passion with..._him_? It tore my heart into pieces to hear her utter the words love in regards to him, and her request to kiss her. Why would she dream of him? These were questions that I wanted answers to, and I would find them. I would find Victor and make him give me the answers that I want, and return to Bella before she awakes.

I jumped from her window and made my way over to my family's house a few miles away. As I walked through the door I was greeted by a worried Alice.

"Edward, I saw what happened. I've already started a search of where you can find this Scarling guy. There's two addresses, one is located in a loft near the Charles bridge, and the other is an estate just outside the city. I've already seen, and you'll find him at the estate." She said.

"What else do you see?" I asked, my frustration and anger seeping into my voice.

"Nothing. Everything disappears once you walk through his door. But I do see you being there when Bella wakes up, so your safe."

"I'm not the one that needs to worry about being harmed, he is." I growled as I burst through the door and ran as quickly as possible to the estate.

As I ran to Victor Scarling's Estate on the edge of Prague, my mind began to wonder why this man was in Bella's life. He was the one who payed her way through college, but why? Why did he take such an interest in her, was there something beneath the surface that I could not figure out? And why could I not see his mind, and Alice his future? There were so many unanswered questions.

I finally came up to the gate of the house. Slowly, as if in a horror story, the gate began to open. I didn't detect anyone manually open it, so I assumed I was already expected. I walked to the front entrance, almost intimidating with its large solid wood doors and intricate design. I wanted to roll my eyes at the over the top indulgence. I pushed open the door and walked inside. If I had thought that the exterior of the house was over indulgent, then the inside was even worse. Gilded ceilings, velvet and leather sofas, intricate designed fire places, and last but not least a large portrait of Mr. Scarling himself above it. I walked towards the back where I could hear movement hoping to find Victor. My assumption was correct there he was sitting at a large dark wooden desk in a room that I assumed was his office.

"Ahh... Edwin. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked with mock courtesy.

"I would correct you and tell you that my name is Edward, but you already know that. I am here for answers." I growled.

"Answers to what may I inquire?" He asked leveling his glare with mine.

"As to why you have such an interest in Bella."

"She is a magnificent young woman, surely you know that?" He said, baiting me.

"I do know that." I said stiffly. Of course I knew that Bella was amazing, I just wanted to know why this man had such a vested interest in her.

"Now, now, there is no need to get upset young one."

"Young one, really? You and I look practically the same age, and if you only knew..." I trailed off. I was over 100 years old, who was the young one now?

"If I only knew what? That you are a vampire? I think I already do." He said as if it were common knowledge.

"How.... What?.... You know? But how?" I asked, utterly shocked at his knowledge.

"I've ran into your kind before once or twice, but you I must say, are a bit more civilized than the rest. I can tell by your eye color that you do not hold the same diet as the others."

"If you've ran into my kind before, then how are you-"

"Still alive?" He cut me off. "Easy, I can't die."

"What?" I was becoming more confused by the second. Who, or what, was Victor Scarling?

"I can't die. No matter how hard someone may try, I will never die. I am what one would call immortal. It really does become such a bore once you've done everything imaginable." He said nonchalantly.

"How are you immortal?"

"I blame the black plague. You see, my father was a chemist, and when I came down with the plague, he went through every possible solution to come up with a cure. Then he finally did it, he thought he finally came up with a cure. So I took it and drank every last drop. It tasted like the smoothest heaven, weightless on my tongue. Of course, my father told no one, as he would have been exploited to replicate it. But we knew something was wrong when I stopped ageing. 10 years and I still looked my 24 years, 30 years and I still looked the same. My father died out of guilt, guilt that he had sold his soul to the devil, for that is what his catholic heart told him. I've lived to see countless battles, Kings and Queens, I've seen the greatest works of art created before my eyes. It has been one hell of a ride." He said with a sad grin.

"But why Bella?" I asked, fearful now for her well being.

"In all my years, I had never once thought reincarnation was possible. Until I ran across a college application from a lonely girl from forks with doeful brown eyes and luscious mahogany locks like hers. She is the spitting image of my Marie, she even has the same name. We were inseparable back then, we were the perfect pair. But she was taken from me; Death stole her from me just days before our wedding. I tried to figure out a cure, the same one my father created so that we could be together...forever. But she died before I could get it to her. Just as I walked into the room, I saw her take her last breath and I couldn't save her. I had the elixir in my had, and I couldn't save her." He said heart-brokenly, reliving the moment within his head.

"So you believe that Bella is the reincarnation of your Marie? That's why you brought her here to Prague, so that you could have her again." I spoke partially to him and myself.

"I wasn't expecting you to be in the picture," He said conflicted. "Or that shifter."

"Wait, what do you know about the shifter?" I asked. The memory of Axton had left my mind until he had brought him up.

"I know his name is Axton Wells, he is a shape shifter in the form of a wolf, and he was come to destroy you, which invariably leads more to danger to Bella. I had him removed from Prague and sent back to the states, his Visa will be rejected when he tries to come back." He explained.

"Wow... Thank you I guess." So he removed Axton from Prague to keep danger away from Bella, okay.

"No need. Her protection and safety are of my utmost concern. Which is why I must address my concern for you to be in such close proximity to her."

"My proximity to her has nothing to do with this."

"You are a volatile vampire, one false move could kill her. We both know that." He reasoned.

"So what are you saying?" I asked, getting upset now.

"I think you should leave Prague, away from her."

"What, so you can sweep in and take my place?" I yelled.

"Well that is a possibility. But I can offer her one thing that you cannot...immortality." he said.

"I can offer her that too." I growled to him.

"Yes, but at what price? A constant burn and craving for human blood, or a painless bliss filled immortality?" He said with a smile.

"I will not leave her, until she orders me away. You may have a connection with her, and she may be your reincarnated Marie, but she is my Bella, and I will not go down with out a fight."

"She will remember me. She's had the dreams, am I correct? Is that not what brought you here?" He asked.

"What about them?"

"She'll remember, and what are you going to do once she remebers our life together? Who will she choose then?"

"I.. I dont know. But she will make that decision on her own; I will not make it for her." I said as I stormed out of his estate.

This man, I didn't know whether I should hate him or agree with him. I felt relief at the fact that he wanted what was best for Bella and he wouldn't harm her, but now I had to fight for her heart. There was no denying that they had a connection, and after her dream tonight, maybe she was his Marie reincarnated. But she was Bella now, and I would fight for her heart until it stopped beating.

**So what did you think?!?!?! I hope you guys like the direction this is leading, and please dont hate Victor too much, he just wants the love of his life back :'( So if you've read this and like it/dont like it, let me know and stop by in a review and say so :) Shout outs will be given to those who review, and I will be giving a special POV to those who review. I haven't thought much on what it will be, maybe APOV when Edward arrived, or maybe some background info in Victor and Marie, who knows...**

**Thank you! I will update soon :) Please Review!**


	23. You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'

**Thank you so much for reading this guys! I really hope you like this chapter, i tried to lighten it up a bit :) FYI... Very soon, I will be adding the first lemon to this story and if that one is recieved well, then I'll add another :) Some of you may have noticed that I changed the reating to Mature. **

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed last chapter, they were lucky enough to get a flashback of how Victor first met Marie back in the 18th century. If you would like to read it, just review this chapter and mention that you would like to get it and I will send it to you!...**

_**trutwilightfantasy**__**, XxXxXTwilightRulzXxXxX, **__**klcivinski**__**, **__**SailorM**__**, **__**amobutterfly25**__**, **__**Chocolate Lover 82**_...

**  
And ****amobutterfly25****, yes can still keep him :) And XxXxXTwilightRulzXxXxX, thank you for calling me the princess of fanfiction! Hahaha, thank guys :)**

**Please read and review!**

Since the proposal, life had definitely been hectic. It had only been 3 months and yet Alice had already begun wedding plans, getting sketches and ideas ready for my dress, and giving me color swatches for the color scheme. She was already scouting places to have the wedding, debating on having it in Prague, Forks, or some place exotic. She was even forcing me to compile a guest list... this far in advance! She was insane! Edward patiently dealt with her, but when we both had had our fill, he would finally whisk me far away from her. He would occasionally ask if I had changed my mind on moving up the date, but I was firmly decided upon waiting. We had a discussion a couple days ago about if I was positive I wanted to be a vampire. He and Alice both sat with me and explained every detail about the change and what it would feel like after I was changed. They both want to make sure that I am fully aware of what I am getting into, since there's no going back once it happens. It was terrifying to hear it all explained so vividly, but I had made my decision and I was positive that it was what I wanted. Hours later... they relented and I won.

I had begun to meet with Victor weekly now, discussing classes, literature, pop culture, just everything. He had wanted to keep in contact just to make sure that everything was going okay and my academic needs were being met, and I had suggested a weekly coffee date. He had tried to counter offer with a weekly dinner, but I wasn't entirely too comfortable with that. In fact, it was hard to sit in a room with him for our 45 minute coffee dates without blushing as I tried not to remember the less than PG dreams I've had about him. It wasn't that I wanted to dream about him, no it definitely wasn't, but every so often I would have this dream set in the 18th century and either we were dancing, watching the opera, or secretly meeting in a dark corridor. We were always a couple, and he would call me Marie. I couldn't figure out why I would have these dreams, I was engaged to Edward for crying out loud! I always invited Edward to come along with me to these coffee dates, but he always declined. I got the impression that he didn't like Victor very much. And Victor didn't really like Edward for that matter. When I told him about the engagement, he was less than thrilled. He tried to dissuade me, using the excuse that my academics would decline, but I explained that we were waiting until I graduated. He seemed to soften at that, but was no less happy about it. A couple of weeks back, I was venting about the too early wedding plans and that I felt Edward was slightly trying to pressure me into moving up the date, and he grabbed my hand and held it within both of his. He leaned forward, staring intently into my eyes, never breaking contact.

_"Isabella, are you sure you want to marry him? You don't have to do this; you're so young, you still have thousands of options." He begged silently with his eyes. I paused thinking about his question. _

_"Edward is the only option I want." I whispered, feeling uncomfortable by his close presence._

_"Are you sure? If you only let me, I could give you the world. I would give you everything, everything!" _

_"But not love. Passionate, heart breaking, undying love."_

_"Oh if you would only let me, I could give you all those. Marie, I am giving you my heart, please don't break it." He whispered._

_"My name is Bella, and I never asked for your heart Victor, please I'm sorry. I'll see you next week." I said as I left,_

It had been pretty awkward after that, but I just acted like everything was fine. I didn't tell Edward or Alice about it, I was afraid they would over react. It was odd that Victor had called me Marie, I never went by my middle name. It was also odd, how at the moment he told me I had his heart, my heart swelled at the idea. I didn't know why my body had reacted the way that it had, I almost threw my arms around him and comforted him, but I left before I could do anything stupid. I didn't want to lead him on, I was completely and blissfully happy with Edward. It was hard to tell him I never asked for his heart, but it was the truth. It hurt to be so cruel to him knowing I reminded him of his lost love.

Back to the present... I was packing to go home back to Forks to visit during my winter break. I was excited to see my dad and my old friends again. I had originally planned to spend my break with my mom, but Phil had bought them a Caribbean vacation to spend during Christmas, so I was just going to have to see her during spring break. I was excited to go back home, especially since Edward and his siblings were coming along too. They decided it was time to visit Carlisle and Esme, and I couldn't be happier. Of course, Edward and I planned on announcing our engagement to everyone since we'd be there as well. I was nervous to tell my dad, I still hadn't told him I had a serious boyfriend. Boys was not a topic of conversation that we dwelled on. None of my old friends from Forks high knew, so I was anxious to see their reactions, especially Mike Newton's, I knew he had a thing for me back in high school. I did tell my mom about the engagement, and she took it much better than I expected. She screamed and squealed into the phone for 5 minutes before she calmed down enough to cry. I made her swear to not tell my dad, that we wanted to surprise him. She was worried he would have a heart attack. One person I wasn't sure about seeing however was Jacob. He was still my friend of course, but now that I knew he was a werewolf, a piece of information he didn't know that I knew, I wondered how things would be. I mean, I _was_ engaged to his enemy.

On the extremely long plane flight I couldn't help but be happy I allowed Edward to buy me a first class ticket. I was almost stubborn and paid for it myself, but he went and bought his family's and mine with out telling me. We sat next to each other and discussed what we were both most excited for when we got back home. He asked about my friends from high school, and who we would be meeting up with during break. I told him about my friends Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Tyler and how Mike had invited me to go to his house for a bonfire the next night. I thought it would be the perfect time to introduce Edward. Of course, they already knew Edward from when he lived in Forks. But they didn't know him as my fiancee. I couldn't help but get a huge cheesy grin at what their faces would be like when they saw us.

"Bella?" Edward asked, snapping me out of my day dreaming.

"What's the matter?" I asked, wondering what had him looking so nervous.

"Your father is the police chief correct?"

"Yep. Why?"

"He's not going to try and shoot me is he? I mean, he didn't even know you had a boyfriend."

"Hmmm... I don't think he will. That would be against the law." I chuckled.

"But chiefs are above the law, look at Chuck Norris." Emmett said from behind us, earning another chuckle from me.

"I don't think he'd shoot you, but he may have a heart attack." I said.

"Do you really think it's wise to spring it on him so quickly then?" Edward was concerned.

"I don't know how else we could do it."

"I could think of a few ways you guys could do it..." Emmett insinuated behind us. Now Alice and Jasper were silently laughing next to us.

"Oh shut up." Edward said. "What if, after a few days there and some male bonding time, I can respectively ask your father for your hand in marriage, that way he won't feel like he isn't out of the loop. Then maybe he'll be more accepting of the idea?"

"Hmmm... I like it. I think that may work. My dad is traditional enough to respect you for doing that. But...male bonding, really?" I asked.

"Yea, what are you going to do with him Eddie, show him how to perfectly coif his hair?" Emmett joked.

"Well, my dad likes fishing..." I offered.

"I can't go on the reservation remember?" Edward said.

"Hmmm, true. Hunting?"

"Blood."

"Good point. How about sports! My dad loves sports!" I offered.

"Oh I'd pay to see Bella's dad and Edward play baseball." Jasper commented.

"How much? I put $20." Emmett said.

"Make it $50 and you've got yourself a deal." Jasper said slapping Emmett's hand.

"Guy's they're not going to play, obviously. My dad loves watching sports on TV, maybe you two could watch a game together Edward."

"I wonder how your dad would like seeing a game on Emmett's projector screen in HD and a killer sound system..." Edward thought aloud.

"I thought we didn't want to kill him?" Alice asked teasingly.

"He'd love it." I said ignoring the bantering around us, and kissed his cheek.

***** 3 Hours Later *****

"Love, what are you looking at?" Edward asked as I looked at his mother's ring on my finger.

"Your mother's ring. It's beautiful, I love it. The diamond, its breathtaking. It's so big, Edward."

"That's what she said." Emmett said quickly behind us.

"That's what your mom said." I shot back.

"Burn!" Jasper called.

"You need some aloe for that burn Emmett?" Alice cracked up next to me.

"Whatever. Hey Bella, have you bought your tickets yet?" Emmett genuinely asked. I thought quickly, trying to remember what I was supposed to buy tickets for. I looked to Edward for help, but I only saw his amazingly beautiful smirk on his face as he looked down at me.

"Umm, no. I forgot, what was I supposed to buy tickets for?" I asked finally, looking back at him.

"You were supposed to buy two tickets to the gun show!" He said as he lifted his sleeve and kissed his bicep.

"Really? Wow, Rosalie, you sure picked a winner." I laughed. She even managed to crack a smile at that one.

***** 2 Hours Later *****

"OH MY GOD!" Emmett said exasperatedly.

"That's what she said." Edward snickered.

"Ha Ha very funny Eddie. I'm so sick of sitting here!" Emmett complained.

"Hey, you guys.... You know what's worse than sitting on this plane??? Snakes on a plane." I giggled as everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"I think she's had one too many cokes." Alice giggled.

"No I haven't, I'm just trying to look on the bright side." I smiled. "Hey guys, I have an announcement... I'm marrying Edward!"

"Yes, we knowww!" Emmett complained. "Hey... wait, I have an idea."

"No Emmett, don't. That is not a good idea." Edward warned.

"Come on, let him have his fun." Alice encouraged.

"Whats the plan Emmett?" Jasper asked, interested now.

"Follow my lead." Emmett said as he stood up, making sure people noticed him and came and stood right in front of me. "You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips. And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips. You're trying hard not to show it, baby. But baby, baby I know it!" At this point Jasper decided to join in and both he and Emmett were singing to me pretending to hold microphones and waving their free hands in the air. It was just like that scene in Top Gun where they sing to that girl in the bar. "You've lost that lovin' feelin', whoa, that lovin' feelin' You've lost that lovin' feelin'. Now it's gone, gone, gone, whoa."

"Ok guys, thanks but you can sit down now," I choked out, my cheeks blushing flame red at their display. I turned to Edward for help, but he shocked me by standing up and taking the next verse!

"Now there's no welcome look

In your eyes when I reach for you

And now you're starting to criticize everything I do

It makes me just feel like crying, baby

Cause baby, something beautiful's dyin'

You lost that lovin' feelin', whoa, that lovin' feelin'

You've lost that lovin' feelin'

Now it's gone, gone, gone, whoa

Baby, baby, I'd get down on my knees for you

If you would only love me like you used to do

We had a love, a love, a love you don't find every day

So don't, don't, don't, don't let it slip away

Baby (baby), baby (baby), I beg of you please, please

I need your love (I need your love)

I need your love (I need your love)

Just bring it on back (bring it on back)

Just bring it on back (bring it on back)

Bring back that lovin' feelin', whoa, that lovin' feelin'

Bring back that lovin' feelin'

Now it's gone, gone, gone, whoa

Bring back that lovin' feelin', whoa, that lovin' feelin'

Bring back that lovin' feelin',

Now it's gone, gone, gone

And I can't go on, whoa"

They had managed to gather all the men in first class and even a few stewards and the co-pilot! It was the single most embarrassing moment of my life.

But seeing Edward, let loose and sing like that in front of the entire first class.... I definitely had not lost that "'lovin' feelin.'" I just couldn't wait till we were home in my room to exact my revenge, and it would be sweet...

**So what do you think the punishment will be?... I hope you liked this chapter and please review! First chapter of the citrus variety on its way...**


	24. Revenge Blair Waldorf Style

**I know this chapter is much shorter than what I usually update, but I really wanted to post today so I hope I will be forgiven :) And I plan to update no later than Sunday, so at least you won't have to wait too long for more :) I was sooo happy by the positive response I had from the last chapter, you guys make it worth updating! And sorry for the long AN :(**

**Here's a shout out to my lovely reviewers..._SailorM__, __Jasper's Black Rose__, __amobutterfly25__, __Chocolate Lover 82__, __klcivinski__, __KimberlyAnnT__, and __trutwilightfantasy__..._ Thank you soooo much!**

**And review of the day comes from _trutwilightfantasy, this one made me laugh in the middle of Pei Wei, which lead to everyone within a 3 table radius to look at me like I was nuts :) ... "_Holyhotnessbenefactorguy! And Axton too! I obviously just now visited the photobucket. I wouldn't mind bein' sandwhiched between those two."**

**I was intrigued by the stats the other day... This story had been viewed by like a billion different countries! Well... that's an exageration, but aton of different people from all around the world have checked this story out. That's hardcore :) Next time when you review, send me shout out from where your from, I wanna know! _Greetings from Tucson Arizona! Land of dry nothingness :)_**

**_And special thanks to my beta EDWARDandBELLAFOREVER over at twilightarchives!_**

Upon arrival at the Seattle airport, I was forced to split up from the Cullens. My dad was waiting for me at the baggage claim, and unless I wanted to introduce Edward to Charlie right now in front of hundreds of people, I would just have to wait. SO Edward and I said our goodbyes before Customs, and I went home with my dad.

"It's great to have you home, Bells," he said happily next to me in his Forks cruiser.

"It's great to be back, Dad. I didn't think I'd miss this place as much as I did. Did I miss anything?" I asked, happily surprised by his wanting to talk.

"Not much, I caught a pretty big fish a couple weeks back. It was the talk of the town for awhile until that Newton kid got engaged."

"Mike Newton's engaged?! To who?" I asked, shocked at this new revelation.

"Gah...! Um I think it's the Stanley's girl, Jessica. She's your friend right?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah.... Wow, that's...uh, great. I'm sure Jess is pretty happy about it." I said. I felt like we were two old ladies gossiping about the towns folk. "So how's Billy and Jacob doing?"

"Billy's doing good, still in the old wheelchair. Jacob... well that kid is another story. He's huge! I think he's grown about a foot since you left. Still hanging around with that group of boys you didn't like."

"Oh, well that's good," I muttered.

"Dr. Cullen mentioned you ran into his kids in Prague." Charlie changed the subject.

"Yep." Not really sure where he was going with this.

"He mentioned you and his son hit it off pretty well." He said, sneaking a glance at me.

"Dad, you're not one to beat around the bush. What's this interrogation for?"

"Are you dating the Cullen kid?"

"...Yes...."

"Isn't he a little too old for you?" He asked a little rougher this time.

"Only by 2 years, Dad. His sister and I became really close, too. They'll be coming around a lot over break, so I want you to be nice." I scolded playfully.

"I'll be nice. Bring him around the house tomorrow, I wanna meet my daughter's new boyfriend." He said, seeming a little awkward. We were never really good at this father-daughter thing.

"Okay, I'll invite him to watch the game with you tomorrow afternoon."

"He likes sports?"

"Yep, you two should have loads to bond over." I said laughing.

After we pulled into the driveway, it was past 9pm so I decided to call it a night, say good night to my dad, and go to my room. I threw my bags on the floor, deciding to unpack the next day. I opened up my dresser, looking for something to sleep in. I pushed around a few things before I settled on the gift Renee got me for Christmas last year. It was a comfy black boy-short and teal tank top set from Victoria's Secret to sleep in because she was tired of seeing me in my tattered T shirt and sweats. I grabbed my toiletries bag and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It wasn't until I was done brushing my teeth that remembered my revenge on Edward for making me live through the on-flight humiliation. Hmm... What would I do?... A devilish idea came into my head. I had to thank Alice someday for forcing me to watch Gossip Girl with her last month. What did Blair Waldorf use to get her way and make Chuck suffer?... Sexual Frustration. Normally I would be opposed to anything like this, but tonight I had to endure the most embarrassing display of karaoke, and he would pay.

I looked back into the mirror, wondering what to do. I shuffled through my makeup, deciding to put some lip gloss on. I fluffed up my hair a bit, shaking it out of the pony tail I had it in. I adjusted the tank top I wore to show just enough cleavage to be teasingly innocent. I was ready. I walked into my room, heading towards my cell phone to text Edward, when I heard a faint rumble coming from my old rocking chair.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?" he all but growled out.

"What's the matter?" I asked, playing dumb.

"What.... What are you wearing?"

"Pajamas, duh. What's wrong with them?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"They're barely there!" He accused in the darkness. The light was off and I could see him standing with the light through the window.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" I smirked.

"Not entirely." He chuckled.

"Hmm... Now does it make you uncomfortable?" I said walking towards him until my face was mere inches from his lips.

"Nope." He breathed.

"Okay." I said as I walked over to my bed nonchalantly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sleeping. We humans sleep."

"Alice told me you wanted to talk, that's why I was here." Thank you Alice for seeing what I had planned, I smiled internally to myself.

"Right. Come here, sit with me," I said patting the spot in front of me. He sat, waiting for me to continue.

"Closer." Motioning with my finger to lean in closer. He did as was asked. "Closer." I whispered. He leaned in until I stopped him. then I slowly leaned in to kiss him with my lips. Our mouths moved together in sync, playing out a perfectly orchestrated play. My hands slowly felt the curves and muscles of his arms and chest, feeling the perfect sculpted lines through his shirt. I could feel his tongue begging for entrance, of which I soon obliged. We both fought for dominance, but in the end I let him win.I needed to breathe so I slowly moved to kiss his jaw, trailing little kisses to his neck and then to his ear. I bit his ear lobe as I whispered, "Closer." Which caused him to growl, and before I knew it, I was on my back and Edward was hovering over me.

"Whoa..." I gasped out.

"Bella, love, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Did I hurt you? Let me see." He said attempting to get up. Oh no he didn't. I hooked my left leg around his and held him there.

"Edward I'm fine. I'm not made out of glass. I was just...not expecting that. Where were we..." I said, leaning up to kiss his jaw. He slowly, and cautiously returned to kissing my cheek, then my lips, until he decided to venture to my collar bone. My hand snaked up into his hair, taking a fistful and holding him to me. His light touches and gentle kisses were making me wild. I moaned despite myself, and felt my cheeks flush.

"Love... That sounded exquisite. Do it again." He said seductively, tugging slightly at the shoulder strap of my tank top, revealing new skin. He tenderly kissed my shoulder and made his way back to my collar bone, never going any lower. His right hand found it's way to my leg that anchored him to me. He slowly trailed his fingers along the skin of my thigh, sending shivers through me. I moaned again at the contact. It only spurred him on more, and I next felt his cold fingers along the edge of my shorts. I took a quick intake of breath, shocked at the closeness of his fingers, and the position I found myself in. Was I really doing this? Were we really going to take the next step, in my room, with my my dad downstairs? He groaned as I tightened the hold my leg had on him trying to cause friction, and I tugged his hair again, forcing his lips to meet mine. Yes, I do believe we were going to do this.

_...Buzz... Buzz..._

"What is that?" I asked breathlessly.

"My phone." He said, sliding it out of his pocket and checking it. "Damn you, Alice." He said angrily. He placed his forehead against my shoulder, kissing it gently, before he rose from my bed. "Alice said that we've had our fun but that I need to give you rest for our big day tomorrow." He said deflated, the fire slowly leaving his eyes. I got up on my knees, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him back to me.

"Since when do you listen to everything Alice says?" I playfully asked, kissing his lips.

"Since she threatened to post your mile high karaoke on you tube. I thought you would appreciate the discretion." He smirked at me.

"Thanks." I said deflated."See you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." And he kissed me on my forehead and left out the window. Tomorrow would be an interesting day... My dad and my old friends would finally meet Edward. This would be interesting...

**Thank you thank you thank you! I hope you guys liked this one. I'm starting to delve farther into the mature writing, so lemons are on their way! Stop by and leave a review, I wanna know how I'm doing :)**


	25. Flashback

**Thank you all for reading! This is a quick flashback of Marie/Bella and Victor Scarling that you all need to read before the next chapter. If you've read this far then you know Bella is the reincarnated lost love of Victor. She is slowly regaining memories in her dreams...**

**So shout out's will be in the next chapter, sorry, I didn't have time to add them to this one. I will update the next chapter either tomorrow, or monday! Tomorrow if I get enough requests! Pst... It's gonna have a lemon :)**

**And yes ****Chocolate Lover 82****, Alice is the ultimate cockblocker, hahaha.**

It was the spring of 1774 when I first laid eyes upon her at the court of Versailles. She was so full of life it radiated off her and into everyone near. Her hair was unrestrained in those hideous powdered wigs women wore, and hung loosely on her back, the beautiful mahogany waves cascading like a waterfall. I would steal glances of her eyes, deep endless brown pools that would allow me to see within her soul. She was a siren, a siren calling to me. I heard through the social circles who she was. Her name was Marie Ambrosine, fitting that it meant rebellious immortal. She was well liked among everyone, yound and old alike. It was no wonder that the _Dauphine de France _took a liking to her as well and immediately adopted her into her cirlce.

I tried in vain to make her notice me, I'd compliment her, ignore her, send her jewels of the rarest kind, yet nothing seemed to work. She was a mystery I couldn't solve. She seemed immune to my charms, charms that never faltered me. It only spurred me on more. It wasnt't until that summer that she finally took notice, yet I was unawares. I was at a masked ball, one that was questionable in every possible way. Revelry and drunkeness abundant, as well as gluttony and adultry. But those were norms in France at the time, ces't la vie. I wandered aimlessly, waiting till I could return to court and see her the following day. I knew she would never be here, she was far to pure for this scene. And as I was in my day dreaming, my lips were captured by the softest lips imaginable. They formed to mine perfectly and moved together as if they were made fore each other. Or moment of passion was short lived however, as the crowd tore us apart, but not before the mystery woman managed to take the exotic flower from my jacket, one I had specifically ordered for the event. My mind was reeling after that night. I hated myself for craving more of this mysterious woman while I wanted Marie, but I couldn't help it.

The following day, I walked along the halls of Versailles, feeling utterly confused of what I wanted. I had decided to give up on Marie Ambrosine, accepting the fact that she would never see me, and find my mystery woman. That was until Marie Ambrosine walked by with a coy smile on her lips and the exotic flower from my jacket in her hair...

**So did you like the flashback?? Review please!**


	26. Painfully Exquisite Pleasure

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewd and read this story! It's awesome to see so many people list this story on their favorites or alert lists! It was also freakin sweet to hear where some of you hail from! Such as Germany! Chile! Indiana! So cool :)**

**Here's a shout out to everyone that took the time to review this story and tell me their thoughts... ****Chocolate Lover 82****, ****KimberlyAnnT****, ****SailorM****, ****SandraBR****, ****amobutterfly25****, ****CraZe4twilite****, ****Soccer11****, ****Cullensway****, and ****klcivinski****. Thank you sooooo much for reviewing!**

**And without further ado... I hereby offer you the first lemon. Hope you like it :) There is more on the way, only if you like this one and tell me. If it's not recieved well, then I probably won't add another. And thank you to EDWARDandBELLAFOREVER over at twilightarchives for being my beta!**

*****FULL CREDIT FOR THE LEMON IS GIVEN TO ****HappyMess****! She was wonderful enough to write it for me when I didn't ahve the courage to do so. So 99% of what is italiced is all her :) **

**EPOV**

I returned to Bella's bedroom shortly after 7am, wanting be there when she awoke. I walked silently around her room, picking up books she had lying around, reading the titles. _Hmm... Oscar Wilde, Jane Austen, Edgar Allen Poe, Emily Bronte.... _I looked at photographs she had on her walls of her friends from high school. There were the same kids in most of them. A tall, medium built boy, with sandy blond hair, the California poster boy jock, most likely Mike. A pretty girl, with curly hair, who evidently admired the California jock. I assumed this was her friend Jessica. Then a couple, the tall girl, very pretty, with a shorter, yet handsome looking guy; They were probably Angela and Ben. Bella had spoken very highly of Angela, and I knew she looked forward to seeing her tonight. I saw a picture of her mother and father holding a bundle wrapped in pink, and I could only assume it was my beautiful Bella. Behind me, I could hear her heartbeat pick up, and I thought maybe she was awake. I turned to her, a smile on lips waiting to say good morning, until I noticed that she was still asleep. She was moving softly, her head swaying from side to side. I would have gone close to hear her mumblings, but I knew that her sleep talking was incoherent already. I went and softly sat in the old rocking chair in the corner, folding my arms as I watched her. Her dreams amazed me, she was always so peaceful. I could feel the heat emanating from her body, and could practically see the blush forming on her cheeks. I wondered what had my love blushing so. I heard her softly moan, and I had to work at stifling my own. It was then that I caught the slight scent of her arousal. I stiffened, the gentleman in me wanting to leave and give her privacy, the animal wanting to help relieve her of her 'issue'. I was still contemplating what I should do when she shot up in her bed, sitting straight up, looking upset.

"Bella, love, what is the matter?" I asked, wondering why she woke with such a start. She looked at me confused, and then her confusion cleared.

"Edward? Is that you?" She whispered.

"Yes love, I'm here. I came back wanting to be here when you woke," I explained. She nodded.

"How... how long have you been here?" She asked nervously, her cheeks blushing. She was most likely embarrassed that I might know what she dreamt of.

"Not long. I'm afraid I woke you when I jumped in," I lied smoothly.

"Oh...," She sighed, relieved.

"Did you dream well?" I asked, hoping for a clue.

"Umm... not really. Just crazy dreams, that's all," She said slowly. "I'm.... I'm gonna go shower. I'll see you back here at noon right?" She asked eagerly.

"Yep, noon it is," I said slowly rising and walking towards her. I lowered my lips to her forehead, kissing it lightly. "I love you."

"Love you too," She whispered, still seeming shaken up. Then I jumped out her window and headed back home to await the time when I would return and meet her father.

**BPOV**

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. I almost had a heart attack five minutes ago when I woke up from the most erotic dream of my life, only to find Edward sitting right in front of me. I wanted to die from embarrassment and shame. I was afraid he could read right through me and he would leave and never come back. But when he said he just got there, I sighed in relief, thankful that he was oblivious to what had just transpired. I dearly hoped it wasn't a dream where I talked. Had Edward heard anything about my dream, I'm sure he would have left me.

I stood in my shower, letting the hot water roll off my body, saddened by the fact that the shame could not just be showered off. I let my mind wander, drifting back to my dream.

_The room was dark, the only light that shone was from the candelabra by the door. Our lips meet in a passionate embrace as he begins to play with the lacing on my corset. He loosens it quickly, causing the heavy fabric of my dress to pool around my ankles. _

I shudder, wishing it could all be taken back. Yet I wanted it to be real, I wanted to feel _this._

_I hastily make work of the rest of my undergarments, undoing buttons and clasps, allowing the rest of the fabric to lay forgotten with my dress._

"_Exquisite," he mumbles, before placing searing kisses along my jaw and down my neck._

I turned the hot water valve even more, scalding my skin. But I knew, no matter how hot I got the water, it wouldn't remove the goose bumps created on my skin by the sensations my dream had caused me. I turned off the water, toweling off my body of all excess water, then I wrapped myself in my robe and made my way back to my room. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper, and changed into sweats and a hoodie. I paced my room, still tightly wound from my dream. I finally threw myself on my bed and pulled my pillow over my head, exasperated. My mind began to wander again, and this time I let it...

_He gently eases me backwards towards the large canopy bed. He places me on the bed, watching as I scoot to rest my head against the pillows. Soon, his clothes are discarded and he moves to cover me, hovering over my body, I can feel the weight of his arousal against my stomach. _

_He is gentle as he enters me in one swift movement and I can feel him moving inside of me. The room is silent, save for the slapping of skin against skin, soft sighs, and throaty moans._

_I feel myself slowly reach the heights of pleasure and I can feel him come tumbling down after me. He hovers above me, a glorious sheen of sweat coating his face. __His beautiful dark hair falling forward into his eyes as he looks at me reverentially. __I gasp as I realize it is not Edward, but Victor above me eliciting such painfully exquisite pleasure._

That was when I had woken up to find Edward only feet away from me. I felt dirty, dirty for dreaming of Victor. Of dreaming of Victor's hands on my body, his body inside mine, of the pleasure he no doubt caused me. But what caused me to feel even worse was that I liked it. I wanted it, and I wanted more. My body craved _more. _Even now, my heart was still beating wildly as I remembered how his movements gave me such pleasure, that even within a dream I was aroused. I wanted to feel his hands skimming over my body, feeling every curve and dip just like that in my dream. I wanted his lips to kiss me tenderly above my breast, only to elicit a moan from my lips, as I had dreamt. It was his fingers my body wanted to feel graze the inner part of my thigh towards my aching center. My body needed his inside my own. Why did my body have to respond in such a way when I was engaged and in love with Edward? I was angry at myself for allowing this. The only hands and body I wanted near mine were Edwards. It disgusted me that my body could want Victor so much, but my heart craved Edward. But I was so confused, because it seemed so real. It felt like it was a memory that had just resurfaced. Most dreams are confusing and mismatched, yet this one was exact and perfect. I could probably draw everything in the room and describe everything in full detail. It was as if my body could remember Victor's touch on my skin, his movements inside me. Thinking about the sound of his voice in his high sense of pleasure sent shock waves through my body, as if my body were made to respond to that voice. My dreams were becoming too realistic for comfort, I wanted answers. And why had Victor been calling me Marie Ambrosine in my dreams? I never went by Marie, my middle name. And Ambrosine; what did that mean?

I looked to the clock...9am. Great. 3 more hours until Edward came to meet my father. Within that time I would type in the name Marie Ambrosine into google just for fun....

**Please Review! I want to know how I did! And thank ****HappyMess**** for the awesomely hot lemon :)**

**Yes, I know it's short, but it was all I had time for :( Wouldn't you rather have an update, than none at all??**


	27. Bon Fire Nights Revised

**Thank you to all that have read and reviewed! You guys are the greatest!!!! So today is a great day, I found out that Something Corporate is coming back together to play at Bamboozle and I wanna go! Let me know if any of you guys are going to, it's gonna be a freakin amazing show, and AFI is performing woot woot!**

**Here's a shout out to those that took the time to review...**_**amobutterfly25**__**, **__**klcivinski**__**, **__**SailorM**__**, **__**Chocolate Lover 82**__**, **__**GabrielsDoubt**__**, **__**Soccer11**__**... **_**Thank you!**

**And this review was written over at twilightarchives, and it deserves an honorable mention, hehehe...**

_**"**__**I know I already reviewd for the latest chapter, but I was watching TV last night, and saw the new Lancome perfume comercial, and thought of your story. They have these two geourgous people running for each other across an old bridge. I stood up, and yelled, "Ah, they stole DarlingC's idea!" " - **_ObsessiveCullenDisorder

**Thanks to EDWARDandBELLAFOREVER for being my beta :)**

I was in the kitchen making my father and I lunch and the information I had found online wouldn't leave my mind. I had found the meaning of the word Ambrosine, and it meant immortal. That wasn't too crazy. Then I looked up the two name together, and what I found shocked me. Not only had Marie Ambrosine been a close friends of Queen Marie Antoinette, but she had lived and died during that time. There wasn't much information on her, but there were a few things that I found interesting. One being that she died a day before she was supposed to be married. I couldn't find who her fiancee was, but I did find a portrait done of her by him. The creepy thing was, it looked just like me. She was nude, sitting facing away from the painter with a sheet wrapped around her. Her head was turned, smiling shyly back at him. The artist was known to be her lover, but no one could tell what his name was, there was just a 'V' as a signature. It was odd. I froze when I saw her portrait, every line and shape of her face was my own. I knew that shy smile, I only used it all the time! It was beyond creepy. And waht only made it worse was that the room used as the background looked eerily familiar to the room in my dream. It just wasn't making sense. My mind worked, and all I could think of was, 'Vampires are real, werewolves are real, can this be real?' Was reincarnation possible? It would explain my dreams, my feelings toward Victor, the resemblance in this portrait. I had to find out. Nothing on the internet helped me with my theory of reincarnation, it only confused me further. This was a matter I would have to bring up to someone who knew the supernatural well...

* * *

"Bella, your boyfriend's here." My dad called, peeking out the curtain.

"Thank's dad, because you couldn't make it more obvioius your spying." I mumbled. I opened the door for Edward, my breath taked away by how beautiful he looked standing there in his grey coat and shiny droplets of rain in his hair.

"Bella." He breathed, a smile playing on his lips.

"Edward." I smiled back at him, all thoughts of Marie Ambrosine out the window.

"You must be the Cullen kid." My dad came up, putting his hand out to shake Edwards hand.

"Edward Cullen, Sir." Edward shook his hand.

"I'm Chief Swan," Charlie introduced seriously, I elbowed him. "But you can call me Charlie."

"It's nice to finally meet you officially." I Edward said, smilling at me.

"Yep, it would have been nice that my daughter would have told me about you two kids dating rather thatn your father though." Charlie said, eyeing me too.

"Yeah well, you two have met now, that's what counts. So is that a baseball game I see on the TV? You two should be over there watching it." I said pushing tehm both to the couch.

"Aren't you going to watch it too Bells?" My dad asked. Edward looked at me, confusion laced on his face.

"Nope, I have a few errands to run. Beside, you guys need to bond or something, don't you?" I said, grabbing my coat and keys, rushing out the door.

As I drove towards the Cullens, I only hoped Alice saw me coming. I hadn't called her, but she was the only person I wanted to talk to about my situation right now. I would tell Edward everything later, but I really needed advice from his sister right now. I pulled into their drive way, relieved I remembered where their house was from the one time I had been here before. I got out of the cab of my truck and quickly ran up the steps of the house. Just as I was about to knock, Alice opened the door, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just saw the talk your going to have with my brother later, you better explain, now." She said.

"Okay, where do you wanna talk." I asked, feeling guilty. I could only imagine what she saw me telling Edward.

"Everyone's gone hunting, we can talk in my room." She said leading the way. Once we got there, we sat on Alice's bed, and she looked at me expectantly.

"I had a dream... not a good one either." I said slowly, afraid to go on.

"Let me guess... A sex dream about Edward?" She smirked.

"Not about Edward." I whispered. Her face fell, and her mouth fell open, shocked at my revelation.

"Who- wait... Victor?" She asked, upset and surprised.

"Yes. I dont know why either. And it wasn't the first time either."

"It's happened before?"

"Well, not sex, but we've kissed before in my dreams. It just seems so real, like I'm remembering a memory or something. It's not jumbled the way a dream usually it. And I can _feel_ it! My body can feel his lips on mine, his hands on me, everything. My body knows his touch!" I said, tears beginning to stream down my face.

"Shhh... Bella it's okay. You're not actually doing anything, you can't control this," Alice soothed, rubbing my back.

"I know, but I just feel so...so dirty and guilty," I said crying into my hands.

"It's okay, shh... It will be ok." She said. "I take it you came here for more though?"

"He kept calling me Marie Ambrosine, I...I looked it up. There's a portrait of her, and- and it looks just like me! She died Alice, she died in the 18th century!" Her mouth shaped like an 'o', she was just as surprised by this as I was. "What does it mean?" I asked, scared.

"I don't know Bella, I don't know."

"You can't see anything?"

"I can't see the past, only the future. And I can't see anything surrounding Victor, it's like he doesn't exist. It's just black." She explained. "Are you going to talk to Edward about this?"

"I don't want to, but Ihave to. How do you think he'll take it?"

"The future keeps changing, so I don't know. Hopefully he won't do anything rash." Alice said."Ohh..."

"What is it Alice?" I asked, I could tell she was getting a vision.

"He just asked Charlie for permission to marry you."

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"Charlie said yes."

"Yes?" I asked shocked. I was positive he would say no, stating that I was too young.

"Yep."

"Wow. Thats...um great." I said, still shocked at my dad's acceptance. "So, um... should I tell Edward about the dream?"

"Yes, he deserves to know."

"I know." I said, staring out the window, dreading the talk to come.

***** Back at Bella's house*****

"Hey dad, I'm home!" I called walking through the door half past 5pm.

"Hey Bells!"

"Where's Edward?" I asked, noticing I hadn't seen his Volvo in the driveway.

"He said he wanted to go freshen up before the bon fire tonight. He's a good kid, I'm happy for you." He said glancing over at me from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, he really is. Anything exciting happen?" I asked, fishing for answers.

"Nope, just the usual. The team lost again. I'm beginning to think I should trade teams," My dad chuckled.

"Thats nice. So you and Edward got along I take it?" Still wanting some dirt on their afternoon.

"Yep." He said, turning his full attention back to the sports highlights he was watching.

"Sooo... I guess I'll just go to my room and get ready then." I mumbled, walking up the stairs. I walked into my room, feeling the chill from the air outside.

"Hey." Edward said, closing my window.

"Hey." I said smiling. "I heard your 'date' went well." I said chuckling.

"Yes it did. I asked Charlie." He said with a grin.

"What'd he say?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"I was sure Alice told you already... Anyway, he said yes."

"Wow. What was going through his mind when you asked him?"

"At first he thought about how he could cover up my murder, then once I said that I wanted to wait until after you graduated for the actual wedding he loosened up a bit." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, you told him _you _wanted to wait?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Well, if I would have told him it was your idea, then he would have known I already asked." He said with a smirk. "Why are you not more excited?"

"I am, really, I am. ..but there's something I need to tell you." I said, feeling my good mood disappear.

"Yes?" He asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Have you noticed anything weird while I'm asleep? Be honest, I know you watch me sometimes." I asked, looking at my hands in my lap. I had decided to sit on my bed for this talk. I noticed his body stiffened.

"Should I have noticed something." He asked alittle too coldly.

"Tell me." I whispered.

"You may ahve dreamt of others aside from myself." He said quietly.

"Like Victor?" I asked, rage flickering in his eyes. I took that as a yes. "Do you know what I've dreamt about him?"

"Trysts, the opera, being in love..." He said, devoid of any feeling.

"Oh..."

"It's okay love, I know its only your dreams. You cant control them." He said, trying to comfort me.

"But, that's the thing...I don't think they are dreams." I said slowly.

"What?"

"In my dreams, he always calls me Marie Ambrosine. I googled that name and it showed a portrait of her... She looked just like me Edward." I said truthfully.

"What do you mean?" He said, confusion evident on his face.

"I think maybe I was her. What I'm saying is what if its reincarnation?"

"Reincarnation doesn't exist." He said.

"Neither do Vampires and werewolves, but you and Jake are here." I said pointing out the obvious.

"That's not funny."

"I'm serious. It's a possibility. It would explain the dreams, the connection with Victor, the similarites in the portrait."

"So what if you are!" Edward snapped. "What if you are Victor's lost love, are you going to go back to him?"

"I...I don't know. I don't want to." I said, unsure of myself. "How is it even possible for Victor to still be alive?"

"I don't know." Edward said, calming down.

"Yes... you do. Alice warned me that you would hold back. Tell me." I said, placing my hand on his forearm.

"He's not good Bella."

"Tell me."

"He's immortal."

"What?" I was totally confused now.

"Immortal, as in he can't die."

"Ever?"

"That is the general idea."

"How?"

"An elixer he made, I dont know many of the details." He explained.

"So he's the same? He's the same since I died?" I asked.

"You didn't die Bella. It's not you, Marie Ambrosine is _not_ you!" He said, losing his cool again.

"It is me, I'm reliving the memories in my head. How can you say that it's not me." I asked, frustrated.

"Fine, if your her, then are you in love with Victor still?" He asked, pain evident in his tone. I didn't want to hurt him, be he had to know.

"..." I stayed silent, hoping he wouldn't make me answer.

"Bella? Are you?" No such luck at him changing the subject.

"Last night...I had a dream." I said looking at him guiltyly

"Yes..." He said, wanting me to continue.

"It was of Victor... we were _together_."

"When you say together, you mean..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Yes." I said ashamed.

"Do you feel for him?" He asked, hurt.

"I... I don't know. It's confusing." I confessed.

"You haven't done anything in real life have you?"

"NO! No. I love you now Edward, but I don't know if what I feel for Victor is real or just left over from my past life. I can't seperate the two."

"Do you love him?" He asked, contemplating something.

"My body and subconscious seem to react to him, but my heart belongs to you." I said truthfully. "Say something."

"I don't know what you want me to say." He said.

"Say anything, say you still want me." I begged, on the verge of tears.

"I'll always want you Bella. I'm just not sure whether you'll always want me. I don't want you to look back on this moment and regret the choice you choose." He said.

"I will never regret my choice to be with you!"

"Bella, you loved him and you died with that love. Your feelings will come back eventually, and you will be in love with him again. You'll be in love with 2 people, that situation will not bode well, I don't want to see you in pain."

"What...what are you saying?" I sniffled.

"You need to make a choice, but not until you have all the facts and are sure of your options. I love you and always will, but so does he. As much as I hate to say it, you need to see him and talk to him and get all the facts and answers about your old life, before you can make a decision."

"But I want you!" I said.

"Yes, now you do. But you might change your mind once he has had a chance to explain and tell you what he can offer you."

"I don't want to."

"I want you to go see him Bella. I want you to make an educated decision. I want to be sure you knew all your options and chose what made _you _happy." He explained.

"So, does that mean the engagement is off?" I asked.

"Not unless you want it to be. I will always want to marry you, and I want you to keep your ring as a reminder of my love for you. But once you've talked to Victor, and if you decide he is what you want, I will understand if you return it."

"Your mothers ring." I corrected.

"It's yours. It's always been yours."

"Well, I'm keeping it on, and I will marry you Edward, despite the fact that you think I won't." I said, getting up on my knees to pull his lips toward me. I kissed him gently at first, tasting his sweetness on my lips. Then I fisted a fistfull of his hair and I more forcefully attacked his lips with my own.

"I hope you're right." He said chuckling. "I would dearly miss your lips. Come on love, we've got a bonfire to attend, and an engagement to announce." he said, lifting himself off the bed.

"Fine." I grumbled, missing his lips.

"Bella, just so you know... I'l always be there fighting. Fighting for you, your heart, even your soul. I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He said before kissing my forehaed and leaping out the window. At least I knew he wasn't giving up. I needed him to fight, in case I lost my sense in this ridiculous love triangle.

* * *

"Are you nervous Love?" Edward asked as me pulled up to Mike Newton's house for the bon fire.

"A little." I admitted. I was just about to see all my friends from high school and tell them I was engaged, who wouldn't be nervous.

"It'll be fine Bella. I only see you doing...3 embarrasing things tonight." Alice giggled from the back seat.

"Remind me why we brought Alice along?" I joked with Edward.

"Hey!." Alice yelled, climbing out of the car.

"Just kidding Alice!" I called out to her. Edward came to my door, helping me out of his Volvo. "So are you going to tell me what embarrasing things I'm gonna do?"

"Nope!"

"Edward?"

"She's blocking me out by reciting Britney Spears in dutch, backwards." He said with a sigh.

"Great." I said, walking up the steps to Mike's front door. We knocked, standing a couple feet away from the door. I could hear shuffling inside, and then a very cheerful Mike opening up the door.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, only to look at my two guests. "You brought...friends." He said, less than enthusiastic.

"Yep. Hey Mike, it's good to see you." I said, walking through the door. Unfortunatly, I didn't see the step, so my shoe caught on it and I fell forward, straight into Mike's arms.

"Whoa there missy." He said as he caught me, then giving me an awkward hug. Just my luck, Jessica walked over and rose an eyebrow as she took in the scene.

"Bella." She greeted coldly. "I see you've said hi to my finacee." He smiled fakely. I could hear Alice snicker behind me and whisper "One".

"Yeah, sorry I fell, and Mike caught me...Then hugged me... Guys this is Alice and Edward. Edward and I are engaged." I rattled off too quickly for anyone to catch the information.

"What? Engaged? To who?" Everyone said, gathering around to hear the news.

"Ummm... Edward, Edward Cullen. Were getting married." I said, wrapping my arm around Edward. He only smiled and extended his hand out to meet everyone. After introductions were made between Alice and Edward and my friends, we all went outside to the fire.

"Wow, Bella's engaged... small world huh that it was a Cullen who finally nabbed her." I heard Mike grumble to Tyler.

"Dude, you've got Jessica, stop complaining." Tyler shot back. I couldn't help but smile.

"So Angela, I've missed you. Anything new in Seattle?" I asked, snuggling up to Edward.

"Ben and I are moving in together actually." She beamed at me.

"Yea, thanks for making me look bad guys. Now I gotta go find a ring." Ben joked next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You could always do what Bella and I are doing. Wait till after graduation for the wedding." Edward said next to me.

"Not us, Jessica want's a June wedding." Mike sighed, sitting next to me in a lawn chair.

"Awww... What colors are you two going with? You know, an all white wedding seems like it's going to be the fashion statement of the season..." Alice prattled on to Jessica. They immersed themselves in wedding talk, as Angela, Ben, Mike, Edward and I talked about life so far.

"So Bella, any plans on coming back to Forks?" Mike asked, leaning towards me. I retreated further into Edward's side.

"Nope, not really. I like it up in Prague." I said. "So when are you going to come visit me in Prague Angela?"

"I don't know, spring break maybe?"

"Yeah! I'm supposed to visit my mom for a few days then, but maybe you can come up for a week?" I asked, eager for someone to visit me in my new home.

"Of course!"

"So Edward... How'd you manage to land Bella here?" Mike asked, tactlessly.

"What's that supposed to mean Mike?" I asked, irritated. I could tell Mike had some alcohol, and he was becoming an ass.

"You know... you never went for any of the guys here, me included, you were so focused on school and books. Just wondering what it took to get your attention."

"Well, he was charming, respectful, intelligent, intellectual...everything you really aren't. I think I covered everything." I said sarcastiacally, trying to joke it off.

"Touchy touchy... geeze." He said chuckling. "Hahaha... remember graduation and you fell off the stage right after you shook the Principal's hand! That was hilarious!" He said, laughing, earning a laugh from Tyler and Lauren too.

"Two." Alice giggled from across the fire.

"It wasn't my fault that my gown was mis-ordered and it was 5 inches too long!" I blushed, rememebring that horrible moment. Jessica came over and tried to sit on Mike's lap, but he wouldn't let her.

"Babe, you know these chairs can't hold the both of us." He whined.

"But I want to snuggle, lets go and sit on the bench over there so we can sit together." She begged.

"You go ahead, I wanna stay here." he said, brushing her off.

"Wow, no wonder Bella went for my brother instead of you." Alice said when Jessica was out of earshot.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Well my brother would have never done what you just did to your finacee. You know, on their first date, he recited Romeo and Juliet in her ear!" She said, telling the group.

"Aww.. that's so sweet!" Angela swooned. "Tell me more?"

"That's it, I'm gonna go have some fun with the GUYS." Mike exclaimed, rising from his seat. Angela quickly got up and took his seat, motioning for ben to move his closer.

"I thought he'd never leave." She said.

"Wow, Jessica sure picked a winner." I said.

"You know he always wanted you. Too bad he still tried even though he's engaed." She said sadly.

"Don't remind me." I said.

"So what else did you do to sweep our Bella here off her feet?" Angela asked Edward. He hugged me closer, ready to tell her stories.

"Well, our first date was actually to see Shakespeare in the park, that's where the whispering in her ear came from. And, uh...I made her a fireworks display. It cost my brother alot to help me with that." He chuckled, remembering the damage he did to Emmetts jeep no doubt.

"Aww..." She said.

"Yep, and Edward even closed off the Charles Bridge to have a romantic dinner in the center with live music and candles everywhere!" Alice chimed in.

"No freakin way! That is sooo amazing! Ben took us to the space needle for dinner on our anniversay you know. It was soo romantic. He rented a limo and everything!" She gushed. "It was no Charles Bridge, but it was amazing."

"Aww, Ben. I told you she'd love it!" I said.

"Wait, you knew?!"

"Yep, he called asking for advice. And I told him you loved pearls..."

"No wonder I loved the necklace he gave me. I hadn't thought I told him about pearls. Thank you best friend." She smiled at me.

"You're welcome Bridesmaid." I said.

"What!?!" She all but shrieked.

"Will you be a bridesmaid?" I asked shyly, blushing at her reaction. Angela was usually so reserved, but hearing her shriek was sort of a shock.

"Of course!" She said, jumping out of her chair and coming to hug me, so I got up too. But just my luck, she lunged alittle too hard and knocked me back on my butt, right on a small puddle of mud. "Oh my god Bella, I'm sooo sorry!" She apologized.

"It's okay." I said, not wanting to touch the wet mud on my pants.

"Hey, I have some extra pants in my car, I'll go get them." She said, rushing to her car. I followed her, wanting to change quickly. the cold air was hitting the dampness and it was freezing. She pulled them out, and to my horror, they were yellow skinny BUYS YELLOW SKINNY JEANS!?! But because Angela was 2 sizes bigger than I was, she leant me a belt too. "Sorry they're yellow, they were for a theme party I went to. I was going to get rid of them."

"Uhm... thanks Angela... I'll go change..." I said, walking back to the bathroom. I rolled my jeans into a ball and placed them in the back of my truck, and walked back to the party. Everyone looked at me and burst out laughing. I didn't blame them... I was wearing blue keds, a green henley, a tan parka, a purple scarf, a red belt...and yellow pants! I looked like a rainbow.

"Three." Alice burst out laughing, holding her stomach. I sat next to Edward again, who was also trying to hold in his own laughter.

"What did I miss?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing. Where's the leperchaun and my gold?" He asked, a smirk creeping into his beautiful face.

"What?" I asked, confused by his question.

"Well, I thought when you found a rainbow, there was supposed to be a pot of gold and a leperchaun." He said, laughter escaping his mouth.

"Shut it." I mumbled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Ready to go love?" Edward asked. The fire was starting to die down and I wanted to go home.

"Yep." I said, making my way around the fire, saying my goodbyes and making a date to see Angela before break was over.

*******************

"That was fun." Alice said in the car.

"You could have warned me to bring extra pants." I said.

"But then it wouldn't have been 3."

"Uh huh. Wait, where are we going?" I asked, noticing we drove past the turn off to my house.

"Our house Love." Edward said.

"Why?" I was confused...again.

"Because I told Charlie you were going to spend the night with me so that I wouldn't be alone." Alice explained.

"But your not alone. You have Edward."

"Charlie thinks my family and Edward are going up to Seattle tonight to take care of some business, but I wanted to stay home. They're expected back tomorrow."

"So you lied to my father?" I asked Edward, raising an eyebrow at him with a smile on my face.

"Sorry Love. It was the only way I could get you all to myself tonight." He smiled back at me.

"But Alice will be there." I said.

"I won't be a party pooper, I'm going to meet up with the rest of the family and hunt for a little while. We'll be back tomorrow around noon." She said as we pulled into the driveway. "See ya." And with those last words, Alice was gone.

"Hmm... So what do you have planned for me Edward?" I tried saying seducttively.

"Well... I plan on making you forget all about that dream, and give you something else to dream about." He all but growled at me, sending shivers down my spine. He started walking slowly around the car, over to where I was standing.

"Real--really? LIke what?" I stuttered, backing up.

"I plan on eliciting such pleasure, that you won't even remember Victor Scarling's name by the time I'm done with you." He said smoothly, a smirk on his face. I blushed, imagining all the things he could, and possibly might do...

"Well, let's not wait any longer shall we..." I said, walking up the steps of his porch and waiting for him to unlock the door.

"Bella.." He groaned, picking me up and switly flying up the stairs to his room.

"Why do you have a bed? I thought you didn't sleep?" I asked as he placed me back on my feet. I threw my parka on the floor, the warmth of the heater making me hot.

"Um... Alice bought this for me. She said we might need it." He said, if he could have blushed, I'm sure he would have like I was.

"Oh..." I said quietly. We stood there awkwardly, looking at his bed, neither one of us moving. I decided to take the first step, wanting to see how far we could take tonight. I walked over to his bed, and crawled to the center of it sitting on the comforter facing him. I slowly took off both of my shoes, then socks, and went to work on the buttons on my henley. I inwardly thanked myself for removing my parka when Edward had put me down earlier. I looked up at Edward, wanting to see why he hadn't moved yet. He stared at me, a hunger in his eyes I had only seen once before, the night he proposed and I was lying under him on my couch. I ripple of lust flowed through my body, remembering that night. I finally reached the last button and I slid it off my shoulders. I was now in my black lace cami that I had put on underneath. My fingers went to the belt I was wearing, shaking with the nervousness flowing through my veins. I locked eyes with Edward, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not planning on being a voyeur tonight are you, because I'm not sure I'm okay with that." I joked. The only response I got was a growl before he pounced and was inches away from me.

"Bella... I... I want you." He said, inwardly fighting with himself.

"Then take me." I said, crushing my lips to his, my hands tangling themselves in his hair...

**_(Song for this part of the chapter is... The night will go as follows- The Spill Canvas)_**

****

***

So, about 70 of you had already read this chapter, so you know that there was more to it at the end, and it didn't just stop with them kissing. I deleted it because I honestly didn't like it and I felt it threw it off. _BUT_, for those of you who didn't read it, if you ask for the missing lemon to this chapter in a review, I will gladly send it to you :) I just didn't want to make it a concrete part of this story, I'd rather make it a 'deleted scene' I guess. THANK YOU!!!!!

**Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you thought of it! Please read and review! And thank you to all of you that have given me praise, you're the reason I update so often!!!**


	28. Playlist

**Sorry I didn't update, I'm taking a small leave from YFA because I'm having a bad case of writers block. And rather than have all of you suffer with horrible forced chapters, I'd rather wait and give you ones worth waiting for :) If anyone has ideas for me for the story, anything will help to try and unblock my mind :)**

**But I will leave you with...**

**The playlist for **_**Your future Awaits! **_**I hope you like it, it's the music that inspired this story. I decided to instert the lyrics that really made me think of this story, and some that inspired a certain feeling or event. The POV's are before the lyric. BTW, you must hear Nineteen by Tegan and Sara because it was the main song that inspired the Bella/Victor angst. **

**I would have listed this in my profile, but it was way too long and I like to keep my profile simple :)**

**Thank You!**

**Playlist for **_**Your Future Awaits:**_

1.(**BPOV**) "_I felt you in my life before I ever thought to. Feel the need to lay it down beside you and tell you. I feel you in my heart and I don't even know you. And now we're saying bye. I was nineteen. You were all I had. Love you. You were all mine. Love me. I was yours right."_ - Nineteen by Tegan and Sara

2._ (_**VPOV**)_"At your funeral I was so upset So, so upset. In your life you were larger than this. Statue statuesque. I see signs now all the time. That you're not dead, you're sleeping. I believe in anything. That brings you back home to me." _-Signs (Acoustic Version) by Bloc Party

3. (**VPOV**) "_This day never seems to end. This pain, never. This day never seems to end. This rage I can not let go_._" _-Totalimmortal by AFI

4. (**About Bella) **"_So change your name. Just keep your face. We're temporary anyway. Before you came we played this game. In our masquerade. So lose your past. I'm sure you'll find it's in the way all the time. Before you're through, you're someone who looks a lot like you._" -I Am Trying Very Hard To Be Here by AFI

5_. _(**VPOV & EPOV**) _"If I could tear you from the ceiling, I'd freeze us both in time. And find a brand new way of seeing, Your eyes forever glued to mine."_ -Blind by Placebo

6. (**EPOV**) _"If you made up your mind, would I still stand here in denial. So I have made a choice, to stand right here and watch you go. Kiss me at the gate, like none of this had ever happened. We make believe today, but soon we will back to normal." -_Kiss Me At The Gate by The New Monarchs

7. (**EPOV**) "_Lost for you I'm so lost for you. You come crash into me_." -Crash into Me by Dave Matthews Band

8. (**EPOV**) _"I hear you breathing on the line. Oh baby girl I'm not your type. I leave you hurting every night. So I won't be coming back. I'm such an animal. And baby honestly these teeth won't let you go." _-She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty by Pierce the Veil

9. (**EPOV & BPOV**) "_Brash and hopeful, That my luck will not perish tonight. When the overcast tries to kill me, It's your slow motion rain, That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive. Consider this song a testament, Of my devotion to your sacharrine scent. And to be completely honest, You're not like all the rest." _-The Night Will Go As Follows by The Spill Canvas

10.(**VPOV**) _"We're all still the same dear. I have owned this life forever. I'll always remain. If it's just the same dear. Why have you left before "forever?" Yet returned again? If you show me heaven I will meet you there._" -Stiff Kittens by Blaqk Audio

11. (**BPOV**) "_Man, it takes a silly girl to lie about the dreams she has .Lord, it takes a lonely one to wish that she had never dreamt at all." _-Carve Your Heart Out Yourself by Dashboard Confessional

12. (**EPOV & VPOV**) "_'Cause I need your sway, 'Cause you always pay for it. And I and I need your soul, 'Cause you're always soulful. And I and I need your heart, 'Cause you're always in the right places."_ Sway by The Kooks

_**Now lets see which ones of you can guess which song goes for which chapter/moment??? **_

**If you have any ideas or words of wisdom, I'd gladly accept anything :)**


	29. Imprints

**Thank you to all who has read this story, you all are amazing! I had a small case of writers block but now I'm back :) The next cahpter is ready to go after this one, I just want enough reviews to make it worth posting, sooo maybe once I get 15 reviews I'll post the next one :) Thank you!**

**Here's a shout out to the reviewers from the last chapters! Thanks you guys!!!!...**___**caww, **__**SirenSymphony**__**, **__**amobutterfly25**__**, **__**KimberlyAnnT**__**, **__**klcivinski**__**, **__**Chocolate Lover 82**__**. **_**Thank you!**

**And thanks to my beta EDWARDandBELLAFOREVER, you're amazing!**

The days following the bonfire were interesting, to say the least. Charlie hovered over everything, something he never did while I was in high school. Ever since Edward and I had told him we were engaged, he had made sure to know where I was, who I was with, and what time I would be home. It was irritating. He seemed to like Edward, they had bonded over many a sports game recently, but I think the idea that he was engaged to his daughter off set him a little bit. Then, there was the hovering Alice. She never ceased to bombard me with wedding details, and I had to constantly remind her that the wedding wasn't for another three and a half years! I was able to spend some time with Esme, Edward's mother, and I had so much to fill her in on since I had been in Forks last. It was almost as if she were my second mother, nurturing as ever. I had lunch with Angela, and had even done some shopping with her, not realizing how much I had truly missed her.

Things with Edward, however, were not that perfect. Things were off between us, almost as if there was a wall separating us. After the night of the bonfire, he had been somewhat distant, always thinking of something else. I worried that he was over-thinking the Victor situation, and I prayed to god that he wasn't. I knew in my heart that I would only ever want Edward, but why did he have to doubt that? And between Charlie's constant watch, and Alice's hovering, it made it nearly impossible to talk to him about it. So when Edward came and interrupted my conversation with Emmett about sea monkeys to ask if I had wanted to go out for a bit, I couldn't help but jump up in the air and head for the door.

"Love, why are you so excited?" He asked, walking with me out the door.

"Because we haven't had a chance to be alone, and I've missed you...us." I said, walking towards his car.

"I've missed us, too. This way, love." He said, walking toward the back of his house.

"Where are we going?"

"I have some place I want to show you," He said, throwing me one of his dazzling smiles. He threw me on his back and we were quickly rushing through trees and branches until suddenly we were in the center of a large meadow. I had never ran with Edward before, and it was definitely an experience. My muscles had gone into shock and he had to untangle my arms and legs from his body, then help me to sit on the floor to regain my balance.

"That.... Was.... A.... Rush," I panted, still catching my breath at what had just happened, "Is that you running or flying?"

"Running, silly Bella. Are you okay, are you hurt?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine, just disoriented," I said truthfully, "Edward, what is this place?" I asked.

"It's our meadow, Bella."

"Our Meadow?"

"Yes, It used to be where I came to think and reflect, and ever since I met you, I've wanted to bring you here. The beauty of the trees, the wildflowers, the stream.... It reminds me of you," he said, sitting down next to me.

"Wow...," I breathed, taking in what he just admitted. We slowly laid back onto the natural cushions beneath us, and I snuggled into him, my arm draped across his chest. "Why have you been so distant, Edward?"

"I've been thinking about what will happen once we return to Prague," he said.

"And what do you think is going to happen?"

"I think you'll finally see what everyone else does. That you and Victor belong to each other, and you'll leave me for him," He said, his voice breaking slightly.

"I will never leave you, Edward," I said firmly.

"Bella, I know what you dream. I can hear you speak his name at night. I know it's his hands you dream of at night. I know its his body inside you that makes you moan at night. Bella, you belong to_ him,_" He said.

"I belong to no one.... But my heart belongs to you," I said, "When we return, I'll go and listen to what Victor has to say like you asked me to. But Edward, I will return to you."

"We will see," He whispered, holding me close. We laid there silently for what felt like hours until he rose suddenly and helped me to my feet. "It seems that we have visitors at the house," he said, his jaw clenching.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Axton and someone you know.... Jacob." And with that, we were off once again for his house. Once we got there, it was a little bit easier to regain my senses. We hand in hand walked up to the house and entered through the back door, making our way to the living room. We walked in, and saw the Cullens on one side of the room, and Axton and Jacob on the other.

"Jake? What are you doing here, and with Axton?" I asked, completely confused at the scene before me.

"Bella, what are_ you _doing with leeches?" He asked right back.

"Marrying one," I said. I could see him slightly shake, my comment obviously upsetting him.

"We came to warn you, all of you," Axton said reluctantly, sending a glare towards Emmett.

"Warn us?" Carslise asked.

"Please sit...," Esme said, motioning to the sofa, Jake and Axton both reluctantly sat, as did some of the Cullens.

"Look, I don't like being here, and I really wouldn't have come had it not been for Bella," Axton said.

"Why for me?" I asked.

"Because he imprinted on you," Edward said through clenched teeth, a growl coming from his chest.

"You know as well as I do that I couldn't help it, leech," Axton shot back at him.

"You _WHAT?!" _I said.

"Imprinted. Basically, the universe decided to make you my world, and now I'm bound to you, in anyway you want. You want a brother, you got it. You want a friend, you got that too. You want a real lover, I can help with that," He said, lifting his eyebrow at Edward.

"I have a lover thank you. What happens if I don't accept?"

"Bella, it doesn't really work that way," Jake finally spoke up, "You obviously don't want him as more than a friend, which is usually the way that it works out, but to not be in your life could destroy him. Even just being your friend or body guard will complete him."

"But he's a werewolf, he hates everyone I love," I said.

"Unfortunately, I have to accept that now. Your unhappiness is now my own. When you were in Prague, and I was stuck here, I could sense suffering, and I had no idea why. I felt the pain you were in emotionally and it tore me up inside. I understand you're going to marry Edward, and I accept that. But can I just be your friend, your body guard, anything? Being away from you is torture," Axton pleaded.

"But, won't you give up your life and chances just to be my friend?" I asked.

"I'll lose my life if I'm not your friend. Anything you request, I have to do. I'm bound by it. If what you wanted was for me to find a wife and be happy, I could do that. If you wanted me to be celibate for the rest of my life I would do that too. As long as I'm still in your life, I would still be happy," He explained.

"Then I want you to find a girl that makes you happy Axton, some one not me. And we can be friends, as long as you stop trying to kill my family," I said sternly.

"Done. I promise not to kill them. Doesn't mean I have to like them though."

"No, it doesn't. But it does mean that you will try. What happened with your sister, it was an accident. Emmett didn't intentionally do it. Just like you had no power to control who you imprinted on, he had no control over the bloodlust. Just... try to get along." I asked.

"I'll try."

"We still don't know why you came to warn us." Jasper spoke up, always the warrior.

"Right before I left Prague, I snooped around and found out some crazy stuff about this guy named Victor Scarling." Axton began. "He figured out what I was and kicked me out of the country, severing all my ties to get back. What I found out before I left is insane. He thinks Bella is the reincated version of his girlfriend. And he NEVER AGES!! He's like immortal or something," Axton explained dramatically.

"Yes, we know already," Edward and Alice both said at the same time.

"You know? Which part?" Axton asked confused.

"All of it. And it's true, all of it," Edward said.

"Why would this be dangerous to Bella?" Esme asked.

"Because think of it.... You have a guy that has been alone for a few hundred years with a broken heart having time to wallow in his distress, then he meets Bella who is eerily similar to his dead fiancee. It's like the plot to the perfect If-I-can't-have-her-no-one-can story. You honestly don't believe he wouldn't go to extreme lengths to keep her?"

"I've talked to him. He may be immortal, but he's not crazy. He wants it to be Bella's choice on who she chooses. She is supposed to talk to him when we return to Prague to hear the whole truth. Then once all the facts are out in the open, she will make her decision." Edward explained.

"Why are you here, Jake?" I asked, tired of hearing about Victor.

"Axton came to me for help. He came to Forks because he knew you were from here and he picked up our scent and told us everything. Since he was all by himself, he's now a temporary resident in La Push. It's cool to know we're not the only shapeshifters out there. I want to apologize Bella, for the way I acted before you left. I should have never left you out. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay, Jake. I understand now. You didn't have a choice. But I hear from Charlie that you found yourself a girlfriend, what's her name?" I asked, things going back to the way they were when we were friends. I felt our friendship blossom again, despite the problems we had when we were a couple. He and I were always good at being friends.

"Actually, she's my imprint. And...um, that's kinda why Axton and I have become fairly close. It's his sister. Vanessa is her name. She came to visit him when he decided to stay, and.... Well, I imprinted."

"And he better not hurt her, I don;t think I could handle losing another sister." Axton said, shooting a glance at Emmett.

"Enough. You know what I want Axton, for you to spend 10 hours a week with Emmett bonding. I think you two might actually get along once you forgive him."

Axton and Emmett both looked at me with their jaws hanging open.

"Edward, you gotta control your woman there. She's crazy," Emmett said, still in disbelief.

"I think she has a point, actually," Alice said.

"As you wish," Axton mumbled.

"I do wish," I said, smiling at him. I mouthed a small thank you, and he just nodded, blushing.

We continued the rest of the night, Jake and I catching up, which was hard for him I could see because he still wasn't comfortable around Vampires, and him telling me about Vanessa. Axton starting his 10 hours by playing Xbox with Emmett. Alice and Rosalie flipping through Bridal magazines, trying to figure out their bridesmaid outfits. Edward and Jasper making arrangements to return to Prague tomorrow, and Carlisle and Esme sitting on the sofa, watching it all. It was truly an odd and unlikely night. Seeing the civility between Jake and Axton and the Cullens, I began to believe that everything was possible. Maybe it would even be possible to ignore the feelings I have for Victor and return back to this. This was my future, not an estate with Victor Scarling. At least that was what I kept telling myself. The memories were only coming more frequently and more vividly. But the only memories I wanted in my head were these, being here with my family and friends....

**So... What did you think of the twist I threw in??? It explains why Axton freaked out with Bella so much, and for those of you that got the POV of Axton when he first met Bella may have seen this coming. I think I may post that POV in the next chapter so that all of you may read it :) **

**Please leave some love, I won't post the next one until I get some responses. And btw, it's already written and ready to go :)**


	30. Soulmates

**Thank you all for reading! So this is the big showdown you all have been waiting for! I hope you like it :)**

**Here's a shout out to my reviewers...._SirenSymphony__, __Chocolate Lover 82__, __SailorM__, __amobutterfly25__, __Soccer11__, __jw89__,_ Thank you!**

**Please review after reading, it really is not very hard :)**

"I'm so exhausted!" I said, Edward gently laying me down on my bed. I had fallen asleep in the cab ride to my apartment, and seeing as I'm not stable when I walk fully awake, Edward deemed it best be carry me to my room. It was a smart choice. I grabbed my pillow, hugging it towards myself. "Aren't you exhausted, I'm exhausted. It's cold, are you cold, I'm cold. So hungry, I need food...mmm crackers, animal crackers...with peanut butter... and oreos... OH! Peanut butter and oreos, that's what I want! I'm sleepy...," I said, all jumbled and pouring out of my mouth.

"Remind me to not let you drink the complimentary wine they serve on the plane next time. Who knew you'd be so...talkative," he chuckled, removing my shoes from my feet gently.

"I'm sooo sorry Edward, am I embarrassing you?" I asked, worried.

"No love, no. It is amusing though," he laughed again.

" I like it when you laugh," I said, snuggling into my pillow again. My state of mind seemed to not have a filter. It was as if anything that popped into my head was exactly what came out of my mouth. I had no control over what I was saying. I think it was a combination of exhaustion and the wine. Edward just smiled at me, and kissed my jean-covered knee.

"I like you making me laugh," he said.

"I wish we could just stay here forever, in this room.... With peanut butter oreo animal crackers," I said, seriously. My grumbling stomach was proof that I was starving.

"Okay, love. Wait here and I'll run to the store and grab you some," he said with a smile, standing up.

"Um, Edward...," I said timidly.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around at my door.

"I have animal crackers and oreos and the peanut butter all in my pantry, you don't have to go to the store," I confessed.

"I will never understand human feeding habits," he laughed, walking into my kitchen to retrieve my odd cravings. The remainder of the night consisted of us both laying on my bed, me eating my junk food, and he reading to me The Picture of Dorian Grey. I called home once to check in on Axton. I understood the schematics of imprinting, but he wasn't allowed to come to Prague at the moment, so I had asked him to stay in La Push with his sister and Jake, and he reluctantly, yet happily, obliged after I promised to visit more often. I had been worried that I would be forced to be his girlfriend or something, but I was instantly relieved when Jake talked to me in private and explained that if all that I wanted was friendship, then that would be all Axton would feel as well once he found a mate. So I prayed he found a mate quickly, we both did. Axton didn't want to imprint on me, but it happened, so we were dealing with it the best we could. After awhile I must have drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of the Charles Bridge again, but this time it was Victor waiting for me on the bridge, instead of Edward. I walked to him, wanting to know why Edward was absent. Victor was crying, sobbing on the aged brick floor. I tried to console him, but he couldn't see me, it was as if I were invisible. He kept murmuring Marie over and over. He was cursing god, asking why she had been taken away. Then I heard someone behind me, walking slowly to us. I turned, hoping to see Edward, but I was mistaken. It was as if I were looking into a mirror. She looked just like me, just in a huge flowing dress, her hair curled and pinned in an extravagant style, but she had my face. She walked over and looked at Victor, a look of pain on her face. She didn't acknowledge me at first, and I believed maybe I was invisible to her as well. She just stood in pain as she watched Victor. Then she turned to me, looking straight at me. Then she spoke, '_He tried to save me, he did everything he could to save me and it wasn't enough. Our souls were never meant to be, Isabella, he and I were happy and living a life of passion and bliss, but we were not meant for each other. You and I, we are one, and we are made for someone else. We are made for someone that would give their life for us, that would destroy their own soul for the sake of our love, someone that wants to show you the world and give you everything, not someone that will covet you and claim you. We are made for Edward. Victor loves you, I can feel it, but he is meant for someone else as well, he just needs to open his eyes and find it. Tell him that I love him, and that he was everything I could have ever wanted, but that you both must move on. He must find his soul mate, just as we have found ours.' _And with that, she faded away into the fog and I awoke, not thrashing or screaming, but peacefully.

I was ready now, ready to talk to Victor and hear the truth. I wanted to know about Marie Ambrosine, about her life. And I wanted to have the closure we both so needed. I needed to let him go and set him free, free to find his soul mate. I looked around the room, hoping to find Edward, but all I saw was a note on the night stand. It said: "_Go see him Bella. Alice called and said you needed to. I love you, no matter what you decide. E."_

I looked at the window and was surprised to see light outside. It was two in the afternoon. I had just slept for 13 hours! I really was tired from the trip. I jumped in the shower and blow dried my hair, dusting a little bit of make up on. I carefully picked out my outfit, wanting something that was modest, yet pretty, so that I could celebrate my choice with Edward afterwards. I knew I was jumping to conclusions about seeing Edward afterward, but I knew my choice, and I wanted him to know, too. I picked up a dress I had gotten with Alice on one of our shopping expeditions from The Row. It was the Kendal dress and it fit me like a glove. It was black with 3/4 length sleeves and hit mid thigh. It was scoop neck as well, and I threw on a simple chain necklace with a crystal dangling from it. I paired it with opaque black tights and some black pumps. I looked like I was dressed for a funeral, but wasn't it? Wasn't I just about to end a past life to move on with the new? So in a way it was fitting. I threw on a burgundy peacoat and my purse and walked out the door. I was just going to walk until I found a taxi, but there was a driver waiting for me by the gate. Normally, this would have disturbed me, but I was beginning to become used to the odd things in my life.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Mr. Scarling has provided transportation to his estate, if you would like."

"How did he know I would be coming?" I asked, doubting I'd get an answer, but I was pleasantly surprised.

"A Miss Alice Cullen alerted him, miss," he said, opening my door.

"Thank you," I said, climbing in. I was nervous. I was just about to see the man that had been the star of my dreams for the past few weeks, and they were not wholesome dreams. My stomach fluttered once I realized that they were not really dreams, but memories, and I blushed. Oh well, it's not like it was me...technically. We finally arrived at his estate, and I gasped when I saw how beautiful it was. It was layered and loaded with flowers and trees and vines. There were fountains everywhere,and lily pads floating on the surface. It was breath taking. I walked up the steps to his house, and just as I was about to knock, he opened the door. I took in his appearance. He seemed happy to see me, and I inwardly cringed knowing I was a bearer of bad news. Had my heart and soul not been completely dedicated to Edward already, I may have had second thoughts about what I was about to do. He was wearing a simple pair of dark grey slacks with no shoes, only socks. He wore a black button up dress shirt, rolled up to his elbows. He looked so comfortable and relaxed in such simple clothing, not like the expensive billionaire that I knew him to be. His hair looked so soft, and I could tell he had been constantly brushing it with his fingers. A few strands would fall in his eyes and he would brush them aside, the movement utterly sexy. He gave me a heart stopping smile and finally spoke.

"Please sit," He said, motioning with his hand to a luxurious chaise.

"Victor. I..I'm remembering things. Things that I never did or ever said. But you're in every memory. Why?" I asked, nervous.I looked at my folded hands that were in my lap, not entirely sure that I wanted to hear his story. I knew I had come here to hear it, but now, being around him and the feeling he rose in me was giving me second thoughts. I forced myself to remember what Marie told me in my dream, that we both needed to let go.

"You get to the point quickly, don't you," He said with a smile. I blushed, my heart beating just a little bit quicker at that smile.

"Please answer me, with the truth. I need to know," I whispered.

"Your name was Marie Ambrosine. You were a maiden of the french court, adored by all, including the Dauphin of France, Marie Antoinette. I sought you out, and you denied me. I tried flattery, extravagant gifts...."

"Sapphires," I answered, not exactly remembering, but it just slipped from my mouth.

"Yes, sapphires. They looked sinfully delectable against your skin," he said, looking at the point of my neck where the large sapphire would have lain, licking his beautiful lips in the process. What he said and did only caused me to blush further, "You remember that?"

"No, not exactly. It just popped up in my head. Keep going," I said trying to change the subject. Why did I have to mention sapphires? I distinctly remember wearing a very large one as we made love in one of my memories.... Oh god, stop thinking about sapphires, Bella!

"Yes, well I tried everything and I had finally decided that there was nothing left to win you over. That was until you surprised me at a masquerade. You rushed up to me and kissed me so passionately that when the crowd separated us, I was so drunk off your kiss, I had no way of finding you. It wasn't until I saw the flower I had attached to my coat pocket the night before, laced in your beautiful hair that I knew it was you," He said, smiling at the memory.

"I did that?" Amazed that I would do something so daring.

"You did. You were quite the rebel," he said, softly laughing.

"Rebel?" I scoffed. I was the complete opposite of a rebel.

"You did not have the responsibility of rank to hold you back, and due to the fact that everyone adored you, you could manage to get away with anything. I soon found out that you frequently accompanied your friends to events of questionable acts, and you on more than one occasion fell asleep on Sunday mass, which was highly frowned upon. You would shamelessly flirt with the ambassadors from visiting countries, but deny the gifts they sent you. You were always the first to laugh at something you found humorous, and others would join, wanting to be just like you. Men wanted you, women wanted to be you," he said passionately describing the old Marie.

"Wow.... I never would have thought I could be like that," I said, amazed. I was sort of envious that I couldn't be more like that.

"But you _are_ like that, Isabella. You are more like her than you realize," he said, lightly touching my hand. I felt a wave of deja vu sweep over me, my heart racing at the emotions building within myself once again. Don't think about sapphires.... Don't think....

"We.... We were engaged. What happened?" I asked, trying to move my mind from the detestable sapphires.

"Yes, we were. You died, tragically," he said, his eyes darkening.

"I thought it was sickness?" I asked, remembering things I had seen online.

"It was an infection that you received from a wound that healed incorrectly. You see, you were still coordinately challenged back then, and you fell on one of our walks around the garden where we talked of our wedding plans. A week later, you fell ill, fainting spells and fevers. No doctor knew what was wrong, no one could explain what was happening. I slaved day and night for three days to find a cure, looking for the perfect concoction to replicate the elixir my father gave me years before. I would visit you often, checking in on you, and everytime, your health was worse than the time before. I finally spent an entire 36 hours straight dedicated to finding the cure, no sleep, no food, just dedication. I finally had the perfect remedy, and rushed to your side, elated that I finally had finished it and we would be together forever. I entered your room, to find your mother and sisters weeping by your bedside. I stood in the doorway as you turned your head to mine, reaching out your hand to find mine. Your eyes still sparkled, sparkled with that fire that could warm any heart. Your face was so sallow and a light sheen of sweat had formed, but you were still the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld. Not even two seconds had passed, and your lips parted and you whispered 'I love you' and you gasped your last breath, your hand opening from lack of strength and the ring I had given you slipped from the hold of your hand, falling to the floor, echoing; creating the most heartbreaking sound in my history. I rushed to your side, forcing the elixir down your throat, hoping it could still save you, but it was too late. I was too late to save you. Your eyes had lost their light, they were vacant. You died, completely in love, and I failed you! The man who vowed to take care of you, to make sure no harm befell you.... He... he failed YOU!!!" He cried, now holding me to him and weeping. This man had lived generations with this heartbreak, a heartbreak that I caused. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried with him. I wept for Marie Ambrosine, for Victor, for myself....I wept for all the lovers with a broken heart. We could have sat there for hours holding each other, just comforting the other. I began to lose track of time, surprised when the clock struck nine pm. I had been here over 4 hours.

"Bella.... I know you're not Marie. But...but is it so hard to understand that maybe you both share the same soul?" He asked, his eyes glistening.

"It's not hard to understand. I do believe we are one in the same. But...I'm just confused. I want so badly to make you happy and keep your heart from hurting again. But if I do, then I hurt Edward, the man that I love. Is it possible to be in love with two different men, and want them both, completely? I was made for Edward, and he for me. Your soul mate is still out there somewhere waiting to be found by you, you just need to give it a chance and let go."

"I don't want to let go. What we had is worth a thousand lifetimes of pain. If I could just have one more moment. I know you love Edward, and he is a worthy adversary in this battle for your heart. But I have lived with the memory of you in complete and utter bliss, fully happy with your life with me. And I promise you, we could be happy, I could make you happy Bella. I have once, and I can do it again. I want so much to make you happy. I want to have children with you, I want to make love to you, I want to spend forever with you," He said, holding both of my hands, his eager eyes searching my own. My heart raced at his proclamations, and I inwardly cursed myself for wanting him to continue. _Bella _wanted Edward right now, she wanted to tell Victor she was sorry, but was engaged to Edward. _Marie_ wanted to say _screw Edward, I want my Victor_. She wanted to leap into his arms and kiss him with reckless abandon. Isabella Marie Swan was being pulled into two very different directions and she needed to decide once and for all.

I looked into Victor's eyes, seeing his longing and desperation in them. He was open for me, laying it all on the table. I had his heart in the palm of my hand and I could crush it so easily with the slightest of pressure. I lifted my hands, one cupping his cheek, the other resting on his neck. He slowly leaned his cheek into my palm, kissing it softly. My fingers began to explore the contours of his face, the strong build of jaw, the perfection of his nose, the dips where his eyes were. He closed his eyes, relishing my touch. I sat up on my knees, giving myself more room to explore. My fingers brushed through his hair, scratching at his scalp gently. A soft moan escaped his lips, and I had to stifle my own. His eyes were closed, his forehead void of all worry lines, he was relaxed and vulnerable in my hands. I slowly leaned forward, wanting to feel the softness of his lips on my own. I wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed by this man that brought so much passion to my being, rather than just remember in a dream. I softly grazed his lips, placing there a delicate feather light kiss, and pulled away, looking at him for a reaction. His eyes were already open, looking at me with awe and confusion. I feared that I had over stepped my boundaries. But hadn't he wanted me to kiss him? Hadn't he been pining for me this entire time? Then before I knew what had happened, his arms enveloped me, pulling me to him, one of his hands behind my head holding me to him, the other snaked around my waist. He held me securely as he kissed me, fervently and passionately without abandon. He kissed me for all the years that he had been alone. He kissed me for not being able to save Marie. He kissed me to allow me to finally realize what I meant to him. In this kiss, he had just relinquished his soul and gave it to me. There was no going back now. My pain was his now; I would always be apart of him. I held on to him tighter, grasping at him as if I were going to fall. I kissed him just as fervently, making up for all the time we had stolen from us. In this kiss I tried to mend his broken heart, and yet all I seemed to do was break my own. Thoughts of Edward flew through my head, making me feel guilty and ashamed. Victor's heart belonged to me, but my heart willingly and unconditionally belonged to Edward. Kissing Victor this way wasn't fair to either of them, and I only had myself to blame. I pulled my lips away, gasping for air, disgusted with myself, he doing the same before attacking my lips once again. This moment was heartbreaking and life altering. Things had changed, yet, they were the same. This kiss put everything in perspective for me... Edward would be the only one I would ever want. If he forgave me for what just happened, I would stay with Edward forever. Although this kiss also showed me the passion I could have with Victor, in his mind I was still Marie; But I wasn't, I was Bella.... Edward's Bella. I pulled away first, still holding him. We sat there, calming our breathing, holding each other for dear life.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He whispered.

"Yes," I said not wanting to think about it more than I had to. "How did you know?"

"I felt your heartbreak in that kiss and I knew, I'm not the one you love," He said, surprising me with the level of acceptance in his tone.

"You're okay with that?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"As much as I love you, my pride would not allow me to let you break your own heart for the sake of mine. I want you to stay because you love me, because without me you would die, because you wouldn't be able to breathe without me. I am a romantic Bella, not a masochist. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I knew I wasn't what you really wanted. You love Edward, it's as easy as that. No amount of kisses and passion on my part will ever change that fact," he said.

"Thank you for understanding," I said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be your Marie, I tried, but I'm just Bella."

"You never had to change Bella. I always knew who you were and that you weren't the same Marie. It didn't stop me from still loving you though," he said, smiling.

"Why me? Why my application from all the others you could have been a benefactor to?" I asked, never receiving an answer for this question before.

"Our souls have always been connected. Honestly...I've never helped anyone out in that way before. I was snooping in the dean's office for some information and I was just drawn to your application. It was hidden in a pile of papers, the ones that were still undecided. I literally just pulled it from the middle of the stack and glanced at it, and I knew. I knew that the Isabella Marie Swan on this paper was very important and needed to come here. So I pulled some strings, blackmailed a few admissions officials, and voila.. You are here," he said smirking at me.

"You had to blackmail me in here?! And I thought I got in because of merit," I said crossing my arms and jutting out my bottom lip. He chuckled.

"Well it was the only way to get you in faster. If I hadn't have done it, you probably would have waited three more months," he said.

"That explains why I got my acceptance letter 3 weeks after I submitted it," I laughed. Than something else occurred to me. "Why have I always dreamt of Prague, more specifically Charles Bridge?"

"Prague was where you had wanted to retire when we married. Your family had originally been from here and you had always wanted to return to it," he explained.

"But I always dreamt of someone waiting for me on the bridge, it was always so confusing," I said.

"Who did you dream of?" He asked curiously.

"I never could see him clearly, but the moment I first met Edward.... I just felt that it was him. In my dream, he had always been waiting for me on that bridge."

"Then it is fate Bella. You cannot fight fate, you and Edward were meant to be together, even from the time you were Marie. If you and I were destined for each other, you never would have died the first time, and you would be mine right now," he said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Victor. And I was asked to tell you, Marie asked me to tell you that she loves you, and that you were everything she could have ever wanted, but that we both must move on. You must find your soul mate, just as we have found ours," I said. I could see a tear roll down his cheek as he took in what I just said.

"Thank you. We finally have our closure, it is time that we both move on and do something with it," he said, a smile brightening his face. "I will not wallow anymore with the idea of you and Edward together. If fate destined you two to be together, then my destiny is still out there, waiting for me. I love and loved you Isabella Marie, but I want you to be happy, and I must go and find what makes me happy as well, just as she asked of me. You will not have to worry about my interference anymore, I shall gracefully bow out of the race. But considering that we shall both most likely be alive forever, I look forward to the time that I may see you again," he said with a gentle smile on his lips. This was his goodbye, he was giving us both the closure we needed to move past this and live out the rest of our lives.

"Until we meet again then," I said rising to my feet and gathering my things. He walked me to the door, out to the car waiting for me. He opened my door and gave me a tight hug.

"Be safe Bella, follow your heart," he whispered. "Now go, I believe you have a Masquerade to attend," he said, letting me go so that I could get into the car.

The driver drove away from his estate, and I couldn't help but turn around and watch as we drove away from it. I silently said goodbye to Victor, and to Marie, and bid my farewells. Right now, this moment, was a start of something new. I was reborn and ready to start my new life with my only love... Edward. He still didn't know who I had decided upon yet, but I decided to keep him guessing until later tonight. I looked to the seat next to me and there was a letter addressed to me in perfect cursive. I opened it and saw an invitation to a masquerade ball hosted by the elite in Prague, one that Alice took the liberty to send Edward and I to. It seemed that I had a dress waiting for me at my apartment and that Edward would meet me at the ball. Right now, I would go and get ready for the Masquerade Ball, and I needed to make sure that my costume, and minor details were perfect, because tonight, I was starting my future with Edward and I wanted it to be perfect. Good thing I trusted Alice, because I'm sure she found me the most killer dress....

**So I know a few of you were worried she would leave Edward for Victor, but like I always promised, it was a BxE story. There's not much more left to the story, but the next couple chapters might take awhile to get out, But I promise they are worth it! Sorry, but real life sucks right now and there's alot of serious things that I need to take care of :( If only fanfiction were a tangible escape... So be on the look out for another chapter in a couple weeks!**

**Please read and review!**


	31. SO SORRY!

**Oh my god I'm soooooo sorry its taken soooo long to update! I'm not finished yet with the next chapter, but I wnted to post something, so I have here a POV from Axton when he first see's Bella on the plane, and a POV from Emmett when Edward and Bella play truth or dare! Hope you like it, and I promise that the next chapter will hopefully be posted soon :)**

**AXPOV- When Axton first sees Bella…**

"Ladies and gentlemen, if we can please exit to the left of the plane… One at a time…Yes, that is fog you see there sir…Yes, it is usual… Please let me assist you ma'am…"

I always hated the incessant droning speeches that you would hear at the end of a plane flight. The flight attendant always telling you how to exit a plane, as if you were a child, passengers who were always a little too pushy, and those who just took FOREVER to walk forward. Unluckily for me, my carry on was stuck in the overhead compartment, so as I fought with the thing to get down, I was constantly being shoved by people trying to get around me. Oh if only I could shove a few right through the plane, then we'll see who's impatient now! Just then, I felt goose bumps cover my entire body, starting from the back of my neck down to my toes. It was the weirdest sensation I have ever felt, and believe me; I've felt a lot in my life. I looked around, searching for the cause of my body's reaction. That's when I saw her. She was making her way through my aisle, clearly not paying attention, focused on the scene outside. I took in the slender shape of her body, with curves in all the right places. The way her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, the expressive brown eyes on her heart shaped face. She was almost so beautiful, it was heartbreaking. Someone like her could never be with a guy like me, she deserved better. Then the devil on my shoulder began to whisper to me…someone like her would be lucky to have someone like you. You could protect her; provide for her, love her. A guy like you is what every woman would want. Be honest, you're the best looking guy on this plane, most likely Prague, what have you got to lose?  
Honestly the devil on my shoulder was a little too conceited than I allowed myself to be, but the last thought made my decision, I had nothing left to lose. And that's when fate gave me my opportunity. I saw as she stumbled forward from her shoe colliding with a seat, falling right into my arms if I so wished.

"Are you okay? I'm surprised I caught you time, I didn't think that I would. Did you hit yourself anywhere?" I asked, pretending to search her for any wounds, even though I knew there were none.  
"No, no I'm fine. The chair just leaped in front of me, it was all so sudden." She said lightly, so she has a sense of humor? "It happens a lot." She said.

I helped her to her feet, hoping that I could get another chance to talk to her, but she rushed off, evidently too embarrassed after almost falling. I saw her near the passport check point, but didn't really have a reason to say anything. I didn't want to come off as some creepy guy at an airport. So I shoved the tourist in front of me, and like a domino effect, he fell into another tourist that ended up pushing Bella into a trashcan. Not what I had in mind, but it'll work. I rushed over, playing it cool as I helped her around it.

"It seems inanimate objects really like to throw themselves in front of you." I said chuckling at her. "Hi, I'm Axton. You are…?"

"Bella. Thanks, again, for helping me." She smiled her glorious smile. I could tell she was sizing me up this time. Play it cool, be normal, or as normal as you can be.

"So what brings you to Prague Bella?" I asked politely.

"I'm a student at the UNYP actually. I just got in, and you?" Oh she's a student, well figures; most people her age nowadays are students. Maybe I should say I'm one too, rather than on a vindictive revenge seeking hunting spree.

"Same. I'm a transfer from NYU. I loved it there but really needed a change of pace. Is this your first year?" I asked. That was a normal enough answer.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman. So you're a sophomore then?"

"A junior actually." I decided if I corrected her, it would seem more real, but I didn't wan to stay on this topic long, so I artfully guided us to the short line checking our passports.

"So college isn't a new thing for you then… lucky." She teased.

"Lucky? Yeah right, I've changed my major at least 15 times. At least you still have time to decide yours. If I don't figure out what I'm gonna major in the next 2 days, then I'm going to be a 5th year graduate!" I laughed. I had used what I had heard others in college complain about and said it, hoping that it wasn't out of place. I had never experience the college life, how was I to know anything about it. But she laughed, so it must have been okay.

"NEXT!" the lady at the counter shouted.

"Go ahead, I'll go after you." I said, motioning with my hand to the counter.

"Ok."

After our passports were checked, we walked towards the baggage claim to retrieve our bags.

"You only brought one bag with you to Prague?" I asked, was she not planning on staying here long? I thought she was enrolled at the university?

"Yes. I'm going to live an entire school year with just one bad of clothes. Hahaha, no, my dad is shipping me the rest of my stuff. This is just to hold me over till then." She explained. I felt instant relief.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were serious, hahaha." I laughed, causing a few girls around us to look at me and smile themselves. Maybe seeing how other girls reacted to me would show her that I'm a desirable guy. I wonder if Bella finds me desirable?

I was about to offer her my number when I caught the foul stench that only a leech could have. ...

**EmPOV- When Edward and Bella play truth or dare-**

"OH. MY. GOD." Alice slowly said out loud in the living room she, Rose, Jazz and I were sitting in.

"What?" We all asked in unison. "Jinx! You all owe me." I said smugly as everyone glared. "Sorry, jeeze, what's up Allie?"

"Heh… you'll never believe what our little Edward admitted to Bella." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Man oh man… tell me pleaseeee?" I begged. I knew that when Alice got that smile it usually meant good comedy material.

"Did you all know that at one point Esme actually thought Edward liked boys and even told him that she was happy whatever he…preferred!?" She exploded.

"Hahahahahaahaha this is classic!" I laughed, pretending to hold my stomach.

"Well it explains why he never liked me _that_ way." Rosalie giggled.

"And why he choose the Volvo over a _real_ car…" Jasper said. But then again, Jasper was partial to the classic muscle cars.

"I wonder… Jazz if you and I weren't taken, you think Eddie would've made a move?" I asked Jasper.

"Eww…No." Alice said. "That's my husband you're asking!"

"Well, he did used to get overly angry when he'd see us all couple off…" Jasper laughed. "I hear Bella had an ex, maybe he's lonely?"

"Alice let me see your phone for a sec?" I asked, a plan formulating in my head. I knew that what I was about to do was going to cost me my jeep, but damn, it was just too easy.

…"_Alice, what's wron_-" I cut Edward off before he had a chance to finish. Too quick for a human to understand I quickly said what I had planned, before Edward could hang up…

"We hear Eddie likes boys. Well just so you know man, Jazz and I are taken, but we hear Bella's ex-boyfriend is available. Oh and I know I'm hot and all, so I don't blame you if-""_Damn you_." He said, and then hung up.

"Oh sweet victory!" I sang.

"So… you want to know how Edward is going to pay you back for that?" Alice asked with a grin.

"Dang, do I want to know?" slightly regretting what I had just done, but not quite.

"Let's just say it has something to do with your new Jeep, a mountain and lots of fireworks."

Oh this will be fun.


	32. Forever

**Thank you to everyone that has stayed patient with me through this story! I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, but this is the final chapter before I post an Epilogue. I hope you like it, I wrote alot of drafts before I picked this one.**

**Thak you to those that reviewed the last chapter, the list goes as follows... caww, ml, klcivinski, Chocolate Lover 82, amobutterfly25, bundysarah**

**And thanks to EDWARDandBELLAFOREVER for betaing this story! You are amazing!**

**SM owns all!**

"This is it," I whispered to myself as I walked through one of many sheer black drapes adorning the room. Anywhere you looked, endless supplies of sheer midnight black fabric covered every surface of the room. The effect leaving the illusion that we were floating, weightless in time. The drapes would float and flutter, glowing from the light of suspended chandeliers and melting candles. Flowers were intricately placed among the room, delicate in their features.

It was the perfect setting to finally start my life with Edward.

"Where is he?" I mumbled to myself. Alice had come over to help me into my dress earlier and had assured me that he would be here. I impatiently looked around the room, smiling politely to anyone that would smile back. I recognized a few attendees, some of them benefactors of fellow students, and some students themselves. I was noticing a trend that they were all of the elite variety.

I felt out of place here, knowing Forks had nothing on these people. I shifted uncomfortably in my dress, a dress Alice made sure to tell me would make me the envy of the room. By the looks I was receiving from some of the girls here, I didn't doubt her. It was in Edward's favorite color...blue. It was a one of a kind Marchesa dress, draped in all the right places and one shouldered. My favorite part of the dress was the loose fabric that flowed from the one shoulder, making it seem like I belong in this room. I would have to thank Alice when I saw her.

I walked around, taking in all that I saw. I hungrily took the glass of white wine offered to me by a waiter, anxious for Edward to get here. A flash of red caught my eye and I smiled when I realized who it was.

"Alice!" I breathed happily, engulfed in one of her hugs.

"Bella, you look so beautiful!" She said, winking at me.

"Thanks," I blushed, "I love your dress, what is it?"

"Oh, this old thing? It's nothing. I just called in a favor from my good friend Carolina," she smiled.

"It suits you perfectly. Alice...where's Edward?" I asked, worried that I still hadn't seen him.

"Doesn't Bella look pretty Jazzy?" Alice changed the subject.

"You look stunning Bella," He complimented, and I realized for the first time he was standing right there.

"Thanks, you too...," I said distracted. Why wasn't Alice answering me, where was he? "Alice, where's Edward?"

"He's...he's missing. Kind of...," she said.

"What do you mean _'missing?'" _

"He's here somewhere, but he doesn't want us to tell you where he's at. He wanted us to give you this," she said, handing me a piece of paper.

I unfolded the note, reading the few words inside of it.

**____**

Follow your heart and find me.

__

He wanted me to find him?

"Alice...are you serious here? He want's me to find him, is he crazy. There are probably 500 rooms in this hotel. It's impossible to find the right one. Why is he doing this?" I asked confused.

"He wants to make sure that you made the right choice. If you find him, then you followed your heart and the two of you were destined for each other," she said.

"Leave it to Edward to turn a romantic evening into a sappy egg hunt," Rosalie muttered behind me. I jumped, not realizing that she and Emmett had arrived.

"Oh my! You guys scared me!" I panted, holding my beating heart in it's place.

"Why does Edward have to make things way more complicated than anything should ever have to be?" Emmett laughed, shaking his head. "Whoa Bells, you look smokin'."

"Thanks Em," I blushed again.

"So basically I have to wander the hallways and I hope I find where Edward is hiding?" I asked Alice.

"Yep."

"Great. You know, I always hated Easter egg hunts...," I muttered, walking away from a snickering group of immature vampires.

* * *

"Edward!　 Edward, where are you?" I called quietly through the hallways. I was on the 8th floor, walking aimlessly throughout the deserted hallways of this hotel. It reminded me of a scene in Titanic where Rose was looking for ways to help save Jack, and no one was around to help her.

"Edward.... Oh Edward!....　 Marco!...MARCO!" I called out, giggling at the absurdity of playing Marco Polo by myself. I was sure Emmett and Alice were laughing at me about this time.

"Marrrrrrrrcccoooooo...," I sang again, this time hearing a faint snickering from a closed door. Ah Ha! I found him.

I silently approached the door, praying that it was the right one. I looked at the bottom, and I could see a faint flickering of light seeping through the small crack. I tried the handle, expecting it to be locked, but to my surprise it turned smoothly. I opened it slowly, hoping that I was walking in to a room where I would find and awaiting Edward, not newlyweds.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"You found me...," His velvet voice whispered into the air. I breathed out a sigh of relief that it was the right room. "Close your eyes, Bella," he said. I complied and walked slowly into the room, closing it behind me. It was weird that I couldn't see but I trusted Edward.

I heard him approach me, and I shivered when I felt his breath fall upon my shoulder, laying a gentle kiss there. I wanted to open my eyes and see him, but I felt a satiny cloth being placed over my eyes, stopping me.

"Bella, love, why are you here?" he asked after he led me to a seat.

"Because you asked me to find you," I said. "Why am I blindfolded?"

"You're blindfolded because I have been told I dazzle you, whatever that means. This is to prevent you from changing your mind, in case I do dazzle you. Now you didn't answer the question...why are you here?" he asked again. I was confused, I thought I had answered this?

"I'm...I'm here because....I chose you?"

"That sounded like a question."

"It's not. I don't want Victor, I want you. I want Edward. If fate had wanted Victor and I together, I would not have died the first time. It's you who I was meant for. And...and I dream of you," I said quietly.

"I know that Bella. But that could just be an effect from being smitten. How can you be sure that I am really what you want, that my lifestyle is what you want?"

"What I meant was that I've always dreamt about you.... Ever since I can remember, you've always been in my dreams. The time Alice introduced us at the park wasn't the first time I had seen you. I had seen you every single night in my dreams for the last eighteen years. We are meant for each other. I don't care about your lifestyle, I'll be a vegetarian, you can teach me. I just want you," I said with conviction.

I waited for what seemed like hours before Edward silently came over to me and removed my blindfold.

"You're really sure about this?" He asked. "You're sure I'm what you want and that my lifestyle doesn't sicken you?"

"I'm positive. It's what you make of the circumstances you're put in that make you who you are. I love you," I kissed him tenderly, shivering at the feel of his lips against mine. I've been waiting for this all day. I moved closer to him, my breath becoming ragged. His hands were fisting the material of my dress as my hands explored the contours of his arms. Things were beginning to heat up, and I wanted them to.

He was the one that pulled away first, standing up and walking over to the window.

"Bella.... You're so intoxicating...too much for your own good." he sighed, combing his hand through his messy hair. "We wouldn't want to miss the party...," he motioned to the door.

I stood up, saddened that we would be leaving this room, beautifully set up with candles and flowers everywhere. I slowly walked to the door, opening it as Edward walked behind me. Just as quickly as I opened the door, I shut it. I could feel Edward behind me, so I whispered, "I wouldn't mind missing it...."

I slowly turned around, looking up into his smoldering black eyes.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. I love you and I want to marry you. Now tonight... I want to give you all of me," I said, tilting up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. I waited then kissed his jaw. When he didn't pull away, I pushed him slightly back, towards the bed, surprised that he was moving. I continued kissing him until we reached the bed, and I slowly began undoing the button of his shirt.

"Bella.... Wait love, we shouldn't...we should wait," he said, stopping my hands.

"Why? We both want this, let this happen Edward," I whispered.

"What if I lose control? I could kill you Bella," he reasoned.

"I trust you," I said kissing him as his resolve vanished as we started our forever....

**Epilogue coming soon!**


	33. Epilogue

**I would just like to thank everyone that supported this story! Thanks goes out to everyone that favorited, reviewed, kept tabs on, read....thanks to everyone :) I hope you like how I ended it, I tied every ones loose ends. I'm not much of a goodbye person, so if you're not either, come check out my other stories :)**

**HUGE thanks goes out to EDWARDandBELLAFOREVER for being my beta and having never ending patience with me :) She was amazing!**

**SM owns all!**

**Epilogue**

It's been 108 years, 2 months, and 10 days since my heart took its last beat. Ironically, I've never felt more alive.

Edward and I wed as planned, after I graduated college. We moved back to Seattle after my freshman year of college, so that I could we could be closer to our families. I only had 3 years left, I wanted to spend as much of that time with Charlie and Renee as possible.

The wedding was classically beautiful, thanks to an overly prepared pixie...Alice. I gave my soul and vowed to love Edward for eternity with everyone that I cared about to witness. I couldn't tell you how it was decorated, I only remember the look of pride as Charlie gave my hand away, and the tears Renee shed as she watched her baby girl marry the man of her dreams. It was the perfect goodbye.

About 2 weeks after the wedding, we faked my death. Supposedly, Edward and I had had been on a yacht in South America, and had become casualties of a storm that had swept through.

One week later, the Cullen's reported that my family had mourned but were at least comforted by the fact that Edward and I had found each other and were truly happy. I at least had found the love of my life, who else could say that?

Two days later, I burned on a bed in a small island off the coast of Brazil, my transformation taking place. One year, the rest of the Cullen family visited along with Axton to see how I had transitioned, and we moved to Alaska 6 months after that.

Alaska...now that was a story all in itself. I'll start simple...

Esme and Carlisle never changed, they are still the caring compassionate couple from 109 years ago.

Emmett and Rosalie were breaking down houses like you wouldn't believe, something I tried very had not to think about.

Axton eventually found love....in Leah. I can't say I was excited, but I was happy that he had found someone. At least Leah never aged.

Axton and Emmett finally found peace with each other, and I would be lying if it was still surprising to see them laughing over the same joke, or planning the next prank to play on Jasper. The guilt of Axton's imprint faded every time I realized how happy he had become in this life that was forced upon him.

Jake ended up marrying Vanessa, Axton's younger sister. She wasn't of the immortal variety, so when Vanessa died, Jake fell apart. when they married, Jake made a promise to follow her in death soon after. It took him a few years, but he eventually stopped phasing and died a natural death from old age 15 years after Vanessa did. They left behind 2 kids, a boy and a girl, that I look after as if they were my own. They're shape shifters just like their dad.

Alice and Jasper have become a constant in Edward's and I life. They have the been my biggest help in my transistion to this lifestyle and I don't know what I would have done without Alice's friendship. She had beocme the sister I never had.

And Edward... my Edward. Everytime I saw him, it felt as if it were the first time all over again. My human eyes never gave him justice. He was 20 times more beautiful than I could have imagined, and more intelligent than I could have deemed imaginable. It's been 109 years and still find out new things about him. I was still a love drunk teenager everytime I was in his prescence, I turned into melted butter everytime he shot a smouldering glolden gaze my way. Needless to say, we broke down a few houses ourselves...

And before the storybook closes and this fairytale is laid to rest, there is one more person from my past that has yet been addressed.

Victor did eventually find his soulmate, and I could not have picked a better choice for him. They were both two people looking for love, never sucessful in their search. She had gone through thousands of men, never content with any of them, while he had been hung up on Marie for the last few hundred years. They met in Russia, while he was in a state of self discovery, and she returning to her home land. The story goes that they saw each other from afar, a distant spec on the beach. They approached each other like magnets, neither one having any power to walk away. The minute their eyes locked, it was like destiny was sealed. Thier lives became one in that moment and nothing else mattered. Their bond had been so powerful, I had felt full in that moment, as a little piece of Marie came home to me.

So I wasn't surprised when we recieved a visit from the Denali's, and Tanya had introduced us to her new mate, Victor Scarling. At least he found who he was meant for in this life.

Life had only just begun for all of us and it was time to see where life would take us.

My life started the moment I had my first dream of Edward, waiting for me on that bridge. Prague would always hold a special place in my heart, it was where it all began.

Life would continue on forever, but I would always remember how it all started. I would always rememebr my mother Renne and my father Charlie. I would remember the look of pride on my fathers face as he gave me away, the look of happiness as my mother saw me fullfill my fairytale. I would never forget Forks, or Prague, and most of all...I would never forget the beginning.

My future is now.

**Fin.**


	34. Looking for a Beta

**Looking for a Beta…**

Hello Lovelies!

So I'm writing a new story and I'm looking for a Beta to proof read, edit, help with ideas, give an outsiders perspective, etc… that kind of stuff.

If you're reading this, then obviously you know my work thus far, and if you're interested in the position please reply in a message (not a comment) with the following information…

1. A nickname… This way I have something to call you besides 'Hey you'!

2. Why you think you're perfect for the position.

3. IF you have experience, the stories you have helped Beta. (optional)

*Preferably looking for someone above the age of 15. This is not a 'Mature' rated story, but I would still like someone with life experience and, at the least, high school level English knowledge. Also, must be consistent. I'm only saying this because I've had experiences where a Beta took months to reply with an edited version and no contact in between... Very frustrating.

Once you reply, I'll send you the outline of the story to see if you're still interested :) Thanks guys!


End file.
